Yutopia
by AnimeFanime1
Summary: Victor's azure-hued eyes widened as he gazed upon the golden gate of the Omega temple, sparkling in the morning rays under its covering of snow. It was the most renown of its kind in the world. The Alpha breathed deeply, but picked up only the scent of incense wafting from within. Victuri. Omegaverse AU.
1. Gifted

_Yutopia…_

Victor's azure-hued eyes widened as he gazed upon the golden gate of the Omega temple, sparkling in the morning rays under its covering of snow. It was the most renown of its kind in the world. The Alpha breathed deeply, but picked up only the scent of incense wafting from within. A small smirk curled at the corner of his mouth.

 _Of course, they wouldn't allow that heavenly aroma to escape. It would drive every Alpha mad. They'd be breaking down the doors._ He chuckled softly.

Victor strode forward determinedly, his dog Makkachin following loyally as he made his way to the entry. The Russian grasped the large gleaming door knocker and gave it a good loud bang against the heavy ornate doors.

 _Besides, everyone knows that these Omegas are so perfectly trained, exceptional in every way, pure and untouched…their scent control is beyond reproach._

A kindly looking older Beta male peered out and smiled, taking in his appearance and Makka before turning to the gatekeepers to open them wide.

"You must be Victor." He stated, a pleased expression on his face as he bowed and encouraged the younger foreigner to enter. "We are very honored to have you here sir. Your fifth World Championship-"

Victor waved him off, not wanting to hear his status lauded and cheered for the umpteenth time as they continued forward. Yes, this was a great gift from the host country of Japan to the World Champion skater. To be honest, the Alpha hadn't even been aware of the additional 'prize' until he was visited at his hotel room by someone from the Japanese government as he was preparing to leave the next day after the competition. They congratulated him before handing him an ornate box and bowing, then walking away…

…

…

"What in the world…" The skater sat down on the couch of his hotel room with a curious smile on his face and unlatched the lid of the intricately carved cherrywood box. Inside lay a scroll sealed with gold wax. He opened the scroll and began to read…

"Oh…" Victor blinked, and read it again to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding anything.

 ** _Mr. Victor Nikiforov_**

 ** _Congratulations on winning your fifth gold medal at the World Figure Skating Championships in Tokyo, Japan._**

 ** _As per the agreement to host this year's Championships, the Japanese people are proud to provide you with the high honor of allowing you to select an Omega to take as your own from the highly regarded Yutopia temple in Kyushu prefecture._**

 ** _All transportation will be provided at your convenience. Please contact us using the enclosed information to make arrangements._**

The Alpha slumped back into the couch, stunned for a long while as he absorbed this information. He finally sat up and rolled up the 'gift', placing it back inside the box. Victor had no illusions as to the message woven within the text if you read between the lines…there were clear insinuations being made in the very official letter.

The Japanese obviously wouldn't take kindly to him outright refusing the 'high honor', no matter how much he might hesitate at the idea of selecting a mate that way. The Alpha grimaced. He'd always been supportive of Omega rights, but Russia and Japan were much less progressive than Western countries at this point. In all his travels, he'd been most disappointed by the perspective on the worth of Omegas that he'd found in the areas closest to home.

Breeder, slut, arm-candy, bimbo…all horrible, and unfortunately, common ways to describe an Omega in more closeminded company. Victor sighed and leaned forward to close the lid on the box before picking it up. He stood and headed into his room to finish packing.

 _I'll have to at least visit the temple and politely decline, if just to avoid an international incident accusing me of snubbing their offer._ He decided this was his best course of action as his fingers traced the detailed woodwork of the box repeatedly.

 _But, hey, who knows? Maybe I'll…_ He gnawed at his lip, trying to deny the all too familiar urges surging forward, feelings that he'd been denying in recent years as he entered his late 20's, in his prime as an Alpha.

Something that practically screamed at him at an instinctual level…

To claim…

To mate…

To bond…

The Alpha's breath hitched at the thought of finding an Omega that matched him so perfectly, complemented him in a way no other could. Someone he could care for, adore and dote upon. He smiled sadly as he opened the box once more and pulled out the scroll before sliding the box in his luggage.

 _Who am I kidding?_ He thought as he dialed the phone number to arrange transportation to Yutopia.

 _I've traveled the world, met so many people…so many Omegas during that time as well…_

 _Wouldn't I have met them by now if they were out there?_ He thought, waiting patiently as the phone rang.

 _No, this will just be a courtesy…then I'll go back to Russia…alone._

 **XXX**

"Yuri!" The young Omega startled and tumbled from bed at the sound of his mother's voice from their home inside the Yutopia temple. Their family had been caretakers of the beautiful youths that came to be cared for, trained and protected until they came of age to be mated for generations.

The young man slid on his glasses before haphazardly throwing on his white robes and wrapping a gold-hued obi around his waist. He quickly hurried downstairs, heading to the kitchen to assist his mother and sister with serving breakfast to their charges. He smiled, despite his tiredness. He loved Yutopia, his family, and the beautiful tranquillity of their home.

"Here, take this out to them," His mother said with a smile as Yuri bounded into the room. The twenty-three-year-old Omega took the tray and made his way out to the small dining room where a gathering of young men and women in their teens were at various stages of enjoying their morning meals.

"Hi Yuri," One of the youngest Omegas named Sakura waved shyly at him as he placed her food before her. The older male grinned and ruffled her hair, causing the girl to stick her tongue out and pout briefly before smiling in return.

"How are you today little cherry blossom?" He teased. She clapped her hands excitedly and pointed to the windows.

"Have you seen outside? It got even colder overnight…and it snowed! I bet the shallow pond is frozen thick enough after a week of this cold…" She trailed off, a hopeful look in her large eyes as Yuri knelt next to her after handing out the rest of the dishes to her table mates.

"Sakura…I'm not sure I'll have the time-" The young woman's wide eyes filled with a silent plea as she gave a slight sniffle.

"Please Yuri?" She begged.

 _Oh god…what am I supposed to do when she gives me that face?_ Yuri felt his heart melt for the little Omega that he'd soon come to think of as a little sister during her short time here. Even though he knew he had a ton of things to do that day…

"I'll see what my dad says, okay?" He murmured softly, giving her a reassuring smile. "Maybe I can get away for a bit." He didn't want to make any promises, but he knew as soon as he saw the Omega's face light up, beaming as she practically bounced in her seat, that he would be taking her skating on the pond that day.

He couldn't help the thrill that flared through his own body at the thought of being out on the ice. The young Omega loved skating.

Although he was largely self-taught for the better part of the last decade, since having to stop in his mid-teens upon presenting as an Omega so he could devote most his time and efforts to the temple and support his family's work. Yuri still found time to sneak away occasionally to Ice Castle Hatsetsu to skate. Yuko, his old rink mate was always kind enough to let him skate after hours when no one else was around to complain about an Omega being "let off their leash" or some other such nonsense.

Yuri relished the late Autumn, Winter and early Spring days when cold weather froze over the large, but shallow pond within the temple's grounds, allowing him the privacy and freedom to skate to his heart's content.

As the young Omega carried the now empty tray to the kitchen, his heart was lighter than it had been upon waking. He hurried to find his father and make plans to have some of his responsibilities taken care of early in the day so he could test the ice and then take Sakura skating.

The sun shone down on the beauty of Yutopia that morning, illuminating the inner courtyard as if blessing all of them within the walls. The young man's eyes landed upon his father as he led a taller man with silvery hair from the golden gates. Yuri's cinnamon-hued irises couldn't help admiring the man's lithe, but muscular and well-built form.

He was clearly an Alpha, something that Yuri could tell even at first glance, as the man moved through the temple grounds. Yuri bit his lip and shook off the surge of lust that made him blush brightly, deciding to save those wicked thoughts for a later time when he was alone and could give them the attention they surely deserved…

Instead, he started forward to catch up and ask about the schedule rearrangement. He stopped in his tracks as the guest turned his head to smile and laugh at something his father had said. His dog running to catch up with him.

 _Oh wow…he looks just like my old dog-_

He watched the poodle bound up to the man eagerly.

 _T-that's Victor Nikiforov…_ His breath caught in his throat as he soaked in the sight of the gorgeous Alpha's face.

 _But why is he here?_ Yuri wondered as he took a step back into the shadows of one of the shrine buildings. His eyes widened as he watched his father lead the man to the rooms reserved for VIPs that were…

 _He's here to find an Omega?_ Yuri's eyes narrowed in contempt, mouth twisting bitterly as he scowled. _I thought you were different Victor…I thought you might even respect us._ The raven haired young man pinched his brow and took a deep calming breath.

 _I can handle this._

 _So what if my childhood skating idol has shown up trolling for an Omega mate?_ He felt his stomach twist with some indefinable emotion as he stepped from the shadows and sought his father once more.

After all…

He was one of the temple's Omega caretakers and he couldn't shirk his responsibilities. Yuri sighed softly, his eyes drifting in the direction of the pond before facing toward the VIP quarters once more.

His own desires, as usual, would have to wait.

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	2. Quality Assurance

"Oh, Yuri…wonderful, I was just going to find you!" His father came hurrying away from the private suite that exclusively housed visiting Alphas. It was on the opposite end of the property from the main housing for all the Omegas to ensure that no, uh, shall we say, inappropriate shenanigans occurred between their guests and the innocent youths under their care.

"We have a very special guest!" He exclaimed. "I just found out this morning he was on his way. Do you remember that skater you always used to get so excited ab-" Yuri's eyes went wide, blushing in embarrassment.

"Dad! Shh!" He squeaked, looking over his father's shoulder to make sure the door of the suite was closed and glanced around them on all sides. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was unlikely anyone had heard him.

"What?" His father shrugged and waved off his concerns with a broad smile. "Nothing to be ashamed of son…to be honest, I had no idea he was _that_ attractive…"

"Oh…my…God…" Yuri covered his beet-red face with his hands and shook his head, turning to walk away. "I am so not having this conversation with you dad."

So what if he'd had a couple, maybe, like ten posters of Victor on the walls of his room…

So what if he'd always sought to emulate the Alpha's skating style…

So what if he continued to follow the man's skating career even now…

It didn't mean that he was…interested.

 _Who would want a twenty-three-year-old Omega anyways?_ His mind whispered. _You're far past the typical marrying age for an Omega…_

 _It doesn't matter._ He thought stubbornly as he strode away to do his work, no longer worried about asking if he could take time to skate later with Sakura. _Because I…I don't need an Alpha. I'm perfectly happy where I-_

"Yuri, I'm sorry! Wait!" His father hurried after him. "I shouldn't have joked."

The raven stopped and sighed, knowing that he couldn't deny his father assistance if he really needed it. Not because it was his duty as an Omega caretaker of the temple, but because he loved him and would do anything to make his family proud.

"I'm probably just a little surprised to see him here. Never really expected to see Victor in a place like this…" Yuri trailed off. His father smiled softly.

"Well, he is twenty-seven. Most Alphas have settled in with a mate by that age, you know? Let's just try to keep an open mind and take care of our guest and our charges, as is our duty, okay son?" His father's voice finally took on a hint of sternness that Yuri knew to take seriously, as he nodded in agreement.

"What do you need me to help with?" Yuri replied earnestly, to which his father beamed proudly.

"Well…"

 **xxx**

Yuri carried a stack of towels on his shoulder and bath supplies in a basket looped in the other arm as he made his way to the luxurious bathroom adjacent to the VIP suites that all guests could access before using the hot spring outside.

The young Omega took a quick glimpse in the door before entering to make sure he wasn't intruding upon Victor, who was currently the only guest they were hosting. Finding the room empty, he proceeded inside the marbled space. He loved this bathroom and given that he was a caretaker and had full access to the property, he at times would utilize the hot springs over here, rather than the one on the other side near the Omega rooms.

He justified it as quality assurance. After all, someone had to make sure everything was 'working properly' so that when guests showed up nothing was amiss… Yuri chuckled at the thought as he stacked up towels at the washing stations throughout the room and placed toiletries next to them.

As he got to the last one, he realized it had only just been used...

The young Omega's eyes widened as he tip-toed towards the door that led to the outdoor bath and peered around the corner to confirm his suspicions. His jaw dropped as his gaze landed upon Victor where he sat in the water.

 _He's so handsome…_ Yuri's breath caught as he took in the silvery hair, wet and slicked back from the man's aristocratic features. He gnawed at his bottom lip as his eyes trailed along the lines of Victor's muscular arms where they rested on the rocks behind him, taking in the smooth, firm planes of his strong chest...

 _Oh…God…_ Yuri stopped his gawking to lean against the wall and let out a shuddering breath, staring at the bathroom as he tried to comprehend the beauty that was Victor Nikiforov.

 _He's can't be real…_ Yuri thought to himself, unable to resist one last glance as he looked around the corner again…

His hands flew to his mouth, blushing so hard that surely his ears must be red as well, arousal welling up within him…

As he caught sight of Victor in all his dripping, wet glory where he stood in the center of the water.

 _Wow…he's hu-_

Yuri let out a muffled gasp as Victor's head turned, scenting the air, and fixing curious azure-hued irises upon his peeping eyes. The Omega sprinted for the exit, thankful that he didn't slip and fall as he made his escape. He breathed hard as he walked back to the main building to do the rest of his work.

"Stupid…so stupid! I'm lucky I didn't set him off." He muttered under his breath, glancing over his shoulder as he tried to calm his still rapidly beating heart. Everyone knew, Omegas shouldn't run from Alphas, it triggered them instinctively to chase, and could end violently in the worst cases. It was one of the first things they taught the Omegas in their care at the Temple.

 **xxx**

Victor growled lowly at the sound of footsteps making a hasty retreat and a door slamming. The heady fragrance of arousal that had first drawn his attention still lingered in the air and invaded his senses. The only thing restraining him from pursuing the Omega with the beautiful cinnamon-hued eyes was that he hadn't visibly seen them run from him.

 _Little Omega…did you enjoy the show?_ The Alpha's hand moved to palm his swiftly hardening length. _I've never reacted to another's scent this way before…it's intoxicating…_ He sighed as he grabbed a towel and dried off upon rising from the water.

 _Down boy…_ Victor told himself, as his cock twitched with interest when the scent became deliciously potent upon entering the room. He couldn't help inhaling deeply, eyes falling closed as a broad smile spread across his face. He drank it in, even though he knew that was counterproductive to his goal of calming down.

 _Heavenly._

 _Perfection._

 _Mine._

The Alpha's eyes snapped open in shock at the direction of his thoughts.

 _No. I don't even know who this person is. I can't be thinking like that. I can't-_ Victor ran a hand through his hair in frustration at the situation and hurried to wash off. As he grabbed one of the towels that now lay at the washing station, he realized that it smelled faintly of the same Omega. He pressed his face to it and smiled.

And all he wanted to do at that moment was roll around in a pile of- Victor's eyes darted to the stacks of fresh towels at the other stations, briefly considering the idea before scowling at how ridiculous he was being and heading back to his room.

He still took his towel with him of course.

"I need a towel…nothing wrong with that." He grumbled petulantly as he breathed in the Omega's scent again. He quickly threw on long black robes that they had provided for his stay there. They apparently denoted him as an Alpha guest to the rest of the residents and staff of the Yutopia temple. They were warm and heavier in consideration of the unseasonably cold weather, which he appreciated.

Victor picked up the towel once more when he was done and stared at it for a long while. He hadn't come to Yutopia really expecting to find a mate, but what if…

 _I wouldn't just mate someone based on their scent, but maybe I could get to know this person and maybe…_

What if…

Maybe…

Victor felt that tingling of hope once more as he heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. The kind, older Beta from before, Toshiya Katsuki stood before him with a tray and a smile.

"I'm here with food and to discuss the schedule for the afternoon. I'm sure you're eager to get started."

Victor thought back to the scent from the towels and returned the man's smile with one of his own, opening the door wide to let him in.

"Of course, please come in." As he followed the man to the table to eat, his mind drifted to thoughts of the cinnamon-hued gaze he'd been privy to earlier.

 _Who are you? I want to know you…_

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	3. Obligations

Sakura squealed excitedly as she glided across the ice holding Yuri's hand. The fifteen-year old's espresso-hued eyes were shining as he turned them in a circle, chuckling at the sheer joy in the young Omega's expression.

"You're doing great!" Yuri encouraged her. The older male knew it wasn't an easy thing to live a life primarily of seclusion until they were mated, but these Omegas of high birth, from established families that consistently produced only the loveliest and most fertile of Omegas were safest here.

Yuri's eye twitched in annoyance as he considered some of their curriculum though…dictated by tradition and Japanese law to focus on teaching Omegas how to maintain their home, care for their children, cook for their significant other, submit to their authority…rather than continuing their regular school education they had previously been exposed to with others outside Yutopia.

 _Ugh…_ The raven stayed far from the 'education' building of the Yutopia temple and had managed to evade being subject to the so-called lessons due to the fact that his mother and father had wanted to train him as a caretaker. Of course, there had been a great deal of arguing and grumbling from the Omega Priest who oversaw the majority of courses for the youths there, but he'd been overruled in the end due to his family's long history with the temple.

Yuri smiled as he recalled the look on Priest Kuromizu's face, the utter rage that had briefly colored it before he'd hidden it behind the ever present stern expression he typically wore. It had totally been worth it, but it had also made Yuri realize that Kuromizu was not someone he ever wanted to truly mess with.

"Faster Yuri!" Sakura cried out. The older Omega grinned and glanced over at the flushed girl, nose and cheeks brightly colored. He sighed and stopped them, removing his own scarf and wrapping it around her neck before taking his hat off and putting it on her as well.

"I should have had you dress warmer. You'll catch a cold and I'll get in trouble." He murmured. Sakura stuck out her tongue petulantly.

"I'm fine!" She retorted. Yuri laughed and yanked the soft knit hat down over her eyes in retaliation. Which she quickly adjusted, scowling for a second before he started dragging her along the ice once more. Then it was all smiles…

"We'll have to go in soon, ok?" He saw the lights coming on in the main building not far away and knew he would be needed to help with dinner.

"Just a few more minutes?" She pleaded. Yuri nodded and they skated in silence, enjoying those last moments on the ice together.

 **xxx**

Victor was quite simply overwhelmed.

First, he'd had to review what could only be described as a goddamn catalog of all of the Omegas currently residing at Yutopia under their care. Some things in it made sense.

Pictures of each person, age, blood type, interests, age presented. That sort of information.

But some of it was just ridiculous…

 _The Omega's fertility rating?_ Victor's eyes had widened upon seeing that at first. _Children…_

Then there was the section that mentioned whether they had the potential for multiples based on family history…

Don't even get him started on the psychological profiles that accompanied each person's information.

The Alpha groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

Nowhere in all of these had he seen the cinnamon-hued eyes he'd been searching for.

 _Where are you? Who are you? It doesn't make any sense…_ He looked over to Toshiya, who appeared to be half-asleep where he sat across the table from him in his suite.

"Katsuki-san?" The man's was alert instantly and smiled.

"Oh, please, Toshiya is fine, Victor." The silver-haired male gave a nod of acknowledgment before continuing.

"I was wondering…are these all of the Omegas?" He gestured to the folders before him. The temple caretaker's face fell slightly.

"Were there none that were to your liking? None that you would at least like to meet?" The Beta asked hopefully. Victor thought of that wonderful scent he'd picked up that morning and kicked himself internally for being so hung up on it.

 _I have to at least meet with some of them…dammit._ He grabbed a random handful before shoving them at Toshiya. _It doesn't really matter who I meet…just have to do it I suppose. Then I can leave._

"Of course," Victor smiled brightly, even as he cringed internally. "Uh…these ones?" Toshiya looked them over, eyes flickering back up to the man briefly before rising and heading towards the door.

 _What was that about?_ The Alpha wondered as he got up to follow him.

"We'll plan on evening tea with a few of them and the rest tomorrow." He informed Victor as he stepped outside. "I'll be back with your dinner soon…oh, and I forgot to mention…" The man's gaze turned sharp as he took in the Alpha before him.

"You may feel free to take in the temple grounds, but do not wander past the large pond. Past that is the building where the Omegas reside and it is forbidden for you to trespass there." Victor's azure irises widened at the sudden strength in the Beta's tone, nodding silently in agreement as the man grinned broadly and patted him on the arm like they were old friends.

"Good, good…glad we're clear on that," Toshiya chuckled and left him standing there as he went on his way.

 **xxx**

"These two are sixteen! Are you kidding me? And Sakura! She's only fifteen!" Yuri cried out, an expression of disgust overtaking his face as he tossed the list of Omegas that Victor had chosen to meet on the table before him. His father looked at him sternly.

"Lower your voice, please." His father urged him as he closed the door to the room to avoid any curious ears from overhearing their conversation.

"But dad…" Toshiya held up a hand to quiet him and gestured for Yuri to sit down at the table where all of the profiles now lay scattered about.

"Yuri…" His voice was softer now as he spoke to his son. "Legally, Sakura _is_ within the appropriate age range for an Omega to be mated, and I'm sure her family would look upon it as a great honor if Victor did choose her. As an Alpha, he's an excellent catch." His father continued, sitting down across from Yuri and giving him a sympathetic shrug. "If Sakura's family felt she was too young to be mated, I would not have had permission to provide her profile to Victor in the first place."

"I know dad…I just…" Yuri's voice trailed off as he thought about the teen, with her bright pink cheeks and sparkling brown eyes, so seemingly young and innocent. He just wanted her to be able to keep that a little while longer…before she had to face the reality of life outside of Yutopia as someone's mate. Yuri sighed heavily, taking off his glasses briefly to rub his eyes.

 _I guess that maybe I had hoped Victor wasn't one of_ _ **those**_ _kinds of Alphas…_

 _Just looking for the youngest, tightest, prettiest Omega he could find to stick his-_

"Son?" His father's voice drew Yuri quickly back to reality as he glanced up and put his glasses back on. "I'm going to have these three have tea with him this evening in shifts, beginning about an hour after dinner." Toshiya handed Yuri the profiles for Sakura and two other Omega's, Hikaru and Mira. "These others will be planned for tomorrow." The raven took them and nodded, staring at them for several long seconds before standing and heading towards the door.

"Yuri, I'm counting on you to let them know about their appointments and bring them over to the room. I'll handle the actual interview monitoring and observation." The Omega gave his father a grateful smile and left the room to go find his young charges in the dining room where they were enjoying their meals and prepare them for meeting with Victor.

 _I have a responsibility to them. This is why they're here after all…to prepare themselves to be perfect Omegas, do well by their families, and to eventually find a well-deserving mate._ His grip tightened on the papers in his hand.

 _Just because I have a problem with Victor's choices doesn't mean I can take it out on them._ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before putting a smile on his face and entering the dining room in search of the three youths.

 _I can do this…_

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	4. Committed

"Oh, my god! Yuri…this is so awesome!" Sakura muttered excitedly under her breath. The raven-haired male couldn't help chuckling, shaking his head in disbelief as the Omega next to him freaked out over the fact that she was going to get to meet THE Victor Nikiforov.

 _Well…maybe not THAT much disbelief._ He thought with amusement. _At her age, I probably would've reacted the same way._ Yuri's thoughts briefly flittered to what could have been as they walked through the courtyard towards the Alpha's suite.

 _Where would I be now if…no, I can't think like that…not ever._

The price of his freedom from a traditional Omega education had been steep. Given that he was not 'properly trained' in the 'ways to behave as an ideal Omega' according to Kuromizu, Yuri could very likely expect to live a life of complete devotion and commitment to the temple, never to mate.

The priest had long ago prohibited his father from providing his profile to Alphas who were in the process of selecting an Omega from those living at Yutopia, even if they could've potentially been a good match for the young man. It was Kuromizu's assessment that Yuri could not represent the temple's ideal of perfection 'appropriately' after all.

Yuri fought back a wave of melancholy, choosing instead to focus on the smiling girl next to him. Sakura was the last of the three that Victor would meet that night for a brief initial conversation over tea. He could go have his pity party of one after his responsibilities were fulfilled for the evening.

The young man's gaze hardened momentarily as he caught sight of the so-called education building, tucked amongst the trees far across the temple grounds.

 _No…I made the right choice all those years ago._ Yuri assured himself, turning his attention to Sakura once more and smiling.

 _These Omegas…they need me here. They need someone who is concentrated on making sure they have the support they need to flourish and live a balanced life within the temple. Instead of just being continually immersed in whatever propaganda Kuromizu supposedly 'teaches' them._

"Do you think it would be really lame if I asked for an autograph?" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

Yuri cringed internally, giving her a tight smile. He didn't want to hurt her feelings immediately before meeting with the man.

"Uh, well…I think that might be a bit…much? So, maybe, not?" She nodded in agreement with his advice as they reached the door. He took the heavier robes she'd been wearing to keep warm, revealing her pale gold-hued ones beneath as they knocked and his father answered the door. Yuri quickly took his scarf from her as well, not realizing she still had it on underneath from earlier. He grinned.

"This is my favorite!" He whispered accusingly, bopping her nose with his finger. "I see what you're trying to do Sakura and it won't work…little thief!" He teased.

"I'll get you your own if you really like it so much, okay?" The pretty girl giggled, shrugging nonchalantly at being caught out. Her long jet black locks shimmered, falling like a dark waterfall down her back as she cocked her head to the side. Yuri had to admit, she was going to be a great beauty one day and any Alpha would be blessed to have this sweet Omega as their own.

"Have fun Sakura," Yuri murmured, handing the heavy robes to his father for her return before walking away, feet tapping quietly against the stones laid along the paths of the temple grounds as he retreated. He thoughtfully considered the gorgeous youths he'd taken to meet the Alpha tonight.

 _How could I ever compare? If Victor or any Alpha for that matter, is looking for a perfect Yutopia Omega, I'm certainly far from it._ He smiled ruefully as he opened one of the side doors to the main building and headed up the stairs to where his family's residence was located.

The young man tossed the scarf aside, where it landed on his bag for-

Yuri grinned and glanced at his phone to check the time.

 _Perfect. Should be completely empty right about now…_

He grabbed his bag and put it up on the bed, rummaging through it for a change of clothes as he dialed, putting it on speakerphone as he set it down.

"Ice Castle Hatse-"

"Hi Yuko…Can I come down to the rink right now?" Yuri asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he was feeling to get out of the temple for a bit.

"Sure, sure." His childhood friend and former rink mate laughed. "Everyone else has cleared out for the evening, I'm going to be here for a while longer though."

"Thanks Yuko! I'll see you soon!" The Omega replied gratefully before hanging up. He quickly changed, then stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Yuri slung his bag over his shoulder as soon as he was ready and headed downstairs once more. His heart already felt a bit lighter, step bouncier…

 _Yes, this is just what I need after a day like this._

 **xxx**

Victor blinked hard as he took in the slip of a girl that Toshiya presented to him as the last Omega of the night to meet with. His blue eyes darting back to the man before forcing a smile on his face for the beaming young lady.

 _Young might even be an understatement…VERY young…_ His gaze widened at the thought as he bowed respectfully before raising his head again.

 _Oh…my…god…_ The Alpha mentally face palmed. He thought back to the look on the temple caretaker's face earlier that afternoon, when he'd handed Toshiya his selections. He could only imagine what kind of lecherous pervert the Beta must think he was for considering such a young Omega.

Victor had always found it shocking that it was legally acceptable for Alphas to mate with Omegas that were as young as fourteen in some countries if their family provided consent. The silver-haired male swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of some of the literature he'd read in the past regarding Omega rights…or lack thereof. It turned his stomach to think that it was only the Omega's family that needed to provide consent for the mating to proceed, not the Omega themselves.

The girl, Sakura, smiled cheerfully as they sat down on large soft cushions at the low table in the center of the room while Toshiya poured them tea before settling across the room to allow them to talk with an illusion of privacy so to speak. He had to admit, the Omega was adorable, but it was more like…a sisterly cuteness that he immediately had a protective feeling towards, rather than-

"I just have to say this before I completely lose my nerve…" She blushed shyly and ducked her head, taking a sip of tea briefly before continuing.

 _Aww, she's like an excited little puppy or something._ Victor chuckled internally and vowed to be as polite as possible to ensure that this young girl had a positive experience meeting with him.

"But, um, I think you are just really amazing! I love watching you skate so much….oh god, I'm totally fangirling." She covered her face in embarrassment.

"No, no…" Victor laughed softly and looked around for Makkachin, wanting to ease the girl's nerves a bit.

"Makka?" The scrambling sound of the poodle's paws as he rose from the other room and eagerly made his way to them could be heard immediately, and it wasn't more than a few seconds before his furry face was nudging at Victor's hand, begging for some attentive scratching behind his ears.

"Oh gosh! He's so cute!" Victor smiled and encouraged Makka to go to her, so she could pet him as well. Sakura looked over at Toshiya and giggled excitedly.

"Yuri would just freak out if he could see me now. Didn't he have a dog like this? I think I saw a picture once." She asked the caretaker, whose eyes darted briefly to Victor before he smiled sadly and nodded in response.

"Yes, it passed away about a year ago, shortly before you came to live with us." The older man sighed heavily before returning his gaze to the paper he was reading. "He loved that dog so much…"

"Oh…I didn't realize it had been so recent. I used to have a dog back home, but we aren't allowed to bring pets with us when we come live at the temple, so…" She grew quiet and thoughtful as she continued to stroke Makka's fur, a sad expression coloring her face. It made Victor feel terrible, the Alpha side of him despairing to see an Omega in any sort of distress.

"So…Sakura, have you ever been ice skating?" He quickly tried changing the subject to something she seemed to be so enthusiastic about before. A proud smile slowly spread across her face as she sat up straighter.

"Why yes, in fact, I went just today." She informed him.

Now Victor _knew_ she must be joking. Everyone knew that the temple Omegas were rarely if ever allowed to leave the premises. It ensured that their purity and innocence were protected from outside corruption and that they could not be abducted by unseemly characters who may want to profit off them in the lucrative, but highly illegal Omega sex trade.

"Oh really?" Victor smiled, raising an eyebrow as Sakura continued to pet Makkachin, who had now laid his head in the girl's lap, putty in her hands. She nodded, an innocent playful look in her eyes as if she was just having so much fun.

"Seriously! There's a large shallow pond that freezes over thick enough sometimes when it's been cold like this and Yuri's been teaching me-" She glanced briefly over at the Beta who seemed absorbed in reading his paper before continuing, eyes full of excitement as she spoke in slightly hushed tones.

"He used to train at Ice Castle Hatsetsu in town before he became a temple caretaker. He even let me watch the World Championships with him…" She blushed again before looking at him with adoring eyes. "Your free skate was so freaking cool!" She proclaimed excitedly.

"Sakura!" Toshiya reprimanded the young Omega, whose hands clapped over her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered in horror at her lack of decorum. Victor laughed and waved their concerns away.

"Don't worry about it. Your honesty and candor are refreshing Sakura." The Alpha smiled reassuringly, hoping the sincerity of his words resonated with her.

 _I hope that she never changes. A light as bright as this one should never dim. She may not be the one for me, but she will be a great love of someone's life if they are lucky enough to find her and treat her right._

He looked to Toshiya, catching the oddest expression of surprise and calculation in the man's visage before it was wiped away and replaced with a smile once more.

 **xxx**

The Beta caretaker had returned from seeing Sakura to the Omega housing after their evening tea and was now clearing the remaining cups and teapot to a tray from the table. The Alpha's mind had been going in a whirl ever since then.

He just honestly couldn't believe he was even doing this…meeting with these Omegas in the first place. The Russian just needed to get out of there for a while. He glanced at his phone.

 _It's not very late at all…barely 8 o'clock._ There had to be somewhere in town he could go to unwind. A bar or restaurant even. Where he could just process and absorb the whole odd experience for a short couple of hours away from the temple.

He grimaced slightly as he suddenly realized he would have to do this all over again the next day with a different batch of Omegas…

 _Except for the one I really wanted to meet…_ The Alpha sighed and tried to push aside visions of those cinnamon eyes. They'd been so adorably wide, full of shocked surprise behind those cute glasses…

 _Dammit._ His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

 _I'm doing it again! I've just got to let this go…or at least get out of here for a bit to clear my head._ He glanced at the other man and wondered if he might be able to help...

"Toshiya?"

"Yes, Victor?" He murmured as he continued to load up everything. "Is there something you need? Something we can do for you before you retire for the evening? If you're thirsty or hungry, we could-"

"No, um, well…yes…to some of it?" Victor chuckled before continuing. "Is there any place in town or nearby you might recommend that I could-"

"Oh my goodness!" Toshiyo interrupted, a worried look on his face as he immediately set down the tray of dishes and gave the man before him his full attention. "I didn't even think about it! I'm so sorry Victor. You probably need to practice, right?" The Alpha blinked in surprise and seriously considered the idea.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of drinking," Victor explained with a small laugh. "But now that you mention it, spending some time on the ice is probably just what I need. Didn't Sakura say there was a rink in Hatsetsu? Ice something? Is it still open this late?" The older man pulled out his phone with a reassuring smile.

"We know them fairly well over there…I'll call ahead and make sure they're open."

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	5. Sanctuary

Yuri tucked his glasses inside his bag with the rest of his things. He tugged briefly at the collar of the mock-neck long sleeved top he wore, making sure it was still in place as he proceeded to unwrap the heavy scarf he'd worn on the way over, tossing it atop the bag and pulling on his gloves once more, making sure everything was on properly.

A slight flare of annoyance always ran through him at having to wear these things to cover his scent glands at the wrists and neck. However, his father was only going to look the other way and let him go to Ice Castle Hatsetsu to skate if Yuri was willing to take certain measures to downplay his dynamic to protect himself against Alphas who may identify him as an unmated Omega and seek to take him.

The scent masking patches lining the collar of the top were an extra safeguard that his father insisted upon as well, and came with no lasting effects on an Omega's body, leaving no obvious marks come the next day at the temple. Not that Yuri had any concerns about his abilities to manage his scent in public mind you, but he could admit that it didn't hurt to be covered just in case of little lapses in control.

Yuri might not have seen eye to eye with Priest Kuromizu on all aspects of a 'proper Omega education', but that didn't mean the young man hadn't taken the time to learn everything he could about scent control from the other Omegas who were being educated at the temple. He'd often been able to borrow training literature over the years from a friendly resident or two.

As he took to the ice, the smooth glide of his skates was the only sound that echoed throughout the cavernous rink. Yuri smiled, a happy sigh leaving him as he let himself get lost in the movement of his body on the ice, effortlessly remembering every lesson and moment of practice he'd ever undertaken, fluid and graceful as he felt a calm settle within him.

He took his time stretching carefully and only began to do more after he felt his now warmed up limbs were ready. He practiced his footwork for awhile before moving on to spins. And as he came out of a sit spin he couldn't help thinking…

 _I wonder if that's how Victor would do it? That flying sit spin in his free skate is beauti-_ He scowled slightly at the direction of his thoughts…thoughts about an Alpha that had no place in his icy sanctuary. _Why do I care anyways?_

 _Because you've always cared._ His mind whispered back.

"Dammit…" The raven muttered under his breath, knowing it was true. He'd always admired Victor's talent on the ice, sought to emulate his style.

 _Of course, now that I know his style also includes having an Omega child bride, I'm much less inclined to want to copy it_. He thought sourly, before shaking his head to clear it and focus on the ice before him instead.

Yuri's gaze narrowed as he skated, pushing himself harder to try and drive the Alpha from his mind. To see just what he could do…

 _I've been skating and practicing regularly for so long now…and I know that I'll never compete again, but that's not the point._ He smiled.

 _This is for me. To prove that I can do this._ He told himself determinedly as he circled the ice once again and started warming up with single jumps.

 _That I can be more…_

 _I need more._

 **xxx**

Victor thanked the driver as he stepped from the chauffeured car that Toshiya had called to drive him to the rink. He'd been concerned about the Alpha finding the place in the dark in an unfamiliar city, even though it was not far from them.

Victor smiled as he looked at the outside of Ice Castle Hatsetsu and imagined all the people, young and old, who must have come through there over the years with a shared love of skating. It was places like this that helped keep skating alive in communities throughout the world and he was always happy to see one in towns like Hatsetsu.

He took a deep breath of frigid salt air and slung his bag over his shoulder, quickly making his way inside.

 _It's so quiet…Toshiya wasn't kidding when he said I'd have the place to myself._ The Alpha heard the faint, but unmistakable sound of blades cutting a path across the ice and smiled. _Well, maybe not completely to myself, but that's fine by me._

Shortly upon entering, he came upon the skate check-in/out to see a young woman in her 20's working behind the counter on some paperwork.

"Ah! Are you Yuko?" He waved and smiled as he walked towards her. "I believe Toshiya Katsuki called ahead, I'm-"

"Oh…my…god!" The woman squeaked, dropping her pen as her hands flew to her face, eyes wide as saucers. "Y-you're Victor Nikiforov! Yuri said you were at the…but I didn't really think…" The woman took a steadying breath and seemed to find her composure as she bowed politely before calmly continuing.

"Welcome to Ice Castle Hatsetsu, I'm sorry, I got a little carried away!" Yuko gave an embarrassed laugh. "Mr. Katsuki told me someone was coming over, but didn't say who." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure he thought it would be funny to have me act like an idiot in front of you. Our families have known each other for a long time."

"No, it's quite alright," Victor waved off her concerns. "I'm flattered Yuko. I hope I'm not imposing or anything at this hour?" She came around out of the back area and shook her head.

"Not at all! Like I've told Yuri a million times, I'm usually doing paperwork at this hour or putting away skates, so I don't mind." She said as she guided him towards the doors leading to the rink.

 _Yuri…that's the name that Sakura mentioned as well. One of the temple caretakers. She said he used to skate._

"Well, here you go!" She glanced at him worriedly as they reached the doors. "I hope you don't mind sharing the rink with one other person."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He assured her, stepping inside to the rink area, dimly lit around the edges, likely to conserve power in the evening while the ice remained illuminated for skating. The Alpha's azure-hued gaze was immediately drawn to the sight of a raven-haired male propelling himself swiftly across the ice.

His body was lithe and graceful as he turned and spun, limbs moving in a mesmerizing dance that made one believe they could hear music in the silence… Victor's eyes widened as the skater came around in perfect position for- The Alpha's breath caught as the young man flew through the air, executing a beautiful triple axel.

 _That must be Yuri…_ He thought as he sat down to put his skates on. _I wonder why he never pursued skating further. He seems to be damn good at it._ Victor laced them up and stood.

 _Is it because he enjoys taking care of the Omegas at the temple more?_ The Alpha shrugged as he realized it really wasn't his problem to solve and prepared to step out on to the ice.

He paused as he realized the younger man was about to attempt another jump. In the space of several seconds, he went through a whirlwind of feelings…

Curiosity as Yuri launched himself into the air…

Excitement as he saw him complete all the rotations of a quad toe loop…

Fear as the raven landed poorly and tumbled to the ice, sliding fast and hard into the boards with a groan.

Victor raced across the rink towards him, hoping that the other skater wasn't injured too badly.

 _That was a nasty fall…_

"I'm okay Yuko…" The younger man muttered breathlessly, as he began to push up onto his hands and knees, panting hard as he stared at the ground for several seconds before trying to rise further, only to slide to the ground with a whimper. Victor's eyes grew wide as he finally came to a stop before Yuri, scenting the air in confusion.

 _What the? Oh…oh, my…he's not a Beta…_ The Alpha was shocked as he drew close enough to truly smell it now…

 _He's…_

 _Yuri is…_

 _The Omega from this morning…_

Except this time, the faint scent that rose from the Omega was not tinged with the delicious taste of arousal, but instead the bitterness of distress and pain. It immediately tugged at the core of his instincts as an Alpha to protect and care for the Omega, and he would've done so even if it hadn't been _this_ Omega…

 _My Omega…_

 _Mine._

 _Shit, stop that right now. This is not the time or place._ He ordered himself.

Victor had so many thoughts and questions filling his mind, but he pushed them aside for later. Ensuring the younger man was okay took foremost priority in his mind as he kneeled next to Yuri.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" The young man gasped at the sound of the man's voice, clearly having expected Yuko, as his eyes went impossibly wide and he turned his head to look at the Alpha. Victor felt his heart stutter as he gazed into those rich cinnamon-hued irises that he'd been searching for in every photo in the catalog of Omegas that day. He found they were even more stunning up close.

Eyes that seemed remarkably…annoyed. Angry, even…

 _Huh…_

"Can I help you up?" The Alpha held out a tentative hand, unsure what he'd done to upset the Omega. _Is this about catching him sneaking a peek earlier today? Is he embarrassed about it?_

"I'm fine." Yuri scowled, hand grasping weakly at the rink wall instead as he tried once more to pull himself upright rather than accept Victor's assistance. The Alpha didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed by the young man's determination.

He soon decided that neither were appropriate, because he truly felt only _frustration_ as the Omega failed once more and collapsed to the ice, the scent of pain and distress further permeating the air around them.

 _Please, let me help you…_

 **xxx**

"Yuri! Oh god!" The Omega glanced over as he heard Yuko calling out in the distance from across the rink.

 _Oh crap…I promised Yuko I wouldn't try practicing quads without supervision, in case I fell. She's gonna ki-_

"What happened?!"

"I'm fine, Yuk-"

"The hell you are, Yuri!" She yelled, voice cracking slightly and giving away how truly upset she was. It sent a wave of guilt through the Omega. He'd just been so absorbed in pushing himself, wanting to prove to himself that he could be better...

 _But I couldn't._ His fists clenched, both in frustration and in pain. His back throbbed from falling wrong and subsequently slamming into the rink boards.

"Victor, will you please help bring him in?" Yuko called out, worry clear in her voice. "He's a stubborn one, so just ignore his attitude and-"

"Y-Yuko!" The Omega sputtered out in disbelief, a sullen look on his face as he glanced at Victor, still kneeling beside him. He nodded resignedly, knowing it was no use arguing with a determined Yuko Nishigori when she was on a mission.

Victor beamed at him, seemingly relieved. Yuri felt stunned momentarily. Even without his glasses on, he couldn't help thinking how goddamn gorgeous the man was.

 _That smile really should be illegal…wow._

"So…before we try to move you, I need to know what hurts." Victor told him calmly. Yuri appreciated that the Alpha wasn't trying to use some sort of condescending tone or babying voice on him that he heard so many others use on Omegas.

 _He's treating me like an equal, like a person…not just an Omega._ Yuri felt some of the tension leave his body at the thought, even as confusion regarding his understanding of the man grew.

"My back hurts. I'm pretty sure I twisted wrong when I landed." He responded quietly, trying not to let his voice waver. Victor gently placed his hand at the spot on his lower back where it was worst.

"Here?"

Yuri only nodded in response, not trusting his voice.

"Alright…you've probably strained it and I know you're very uncomfortable Yuri. If you'd allow me to, I'd like to try something to ease your discomfort before I try to move you, okay? But it will require that I touch, ah, um, your neck…uhh…how do I explain…" The older man trailed off.

 _He wants to…_ Yuri felt his cheeks redden as he realized what the Alpha was proposing. He knew that it was something that at times was used in the medical field on Omegas by Alphas if there were no alternatives available, but more often it was a pain management method utilized between…

 _Mates. I can't… Can I? I've never let anyone…_ Yuri felt a near hysterical giggle bubbling up from within at the thought that this might be the only time an Alpha would touch him in this way, given his life of servitude to the temple. He barely swallowed the mad laughter down before it escaped.

 _And its Victor fucking Nikiforov…this is either a nightmare or a fantasy…_ He sighed internally, the pain a dizzying wave of agony that he needed gone as quickly as possible. He fought back a whine in his suffering, trying not to further humiliate himself.

"J-just do it Victor," Yuri murmured tiredly, growing frigid where he rested on the ice. "But, um, don't tell my dad…okay?" He heard the Alpha chuckle.

"Don't worry, I value my life…and your father can be a bit intimidating when he wants to." Victor murmured as he began to fold down the mock neck collar of Yuri's shirt, causing the Omega to gasp softly at the first brush of the man's fingertips against his skin. He felt his skin flush with embarrassment that he was so affected, even in his injured state, by this man.

As the shirt was fully rolled back, he heard a low growl from the Alpha as the scent blockers were peeled off from the inside of his shirt and tossed aside. Yuri took a deep breath, soaking in the wave of pheromones that the man was releasing to comfort and lull him. Yuri's limbs relaxed further and the world became fuzzy around the edges.

 _Oh…that's nice…_ Yuri thought briefly as his eyes fluttered closed.

"No more of those awful things," The silver-haired skater whispered insistently. "Not when you smell so divine." Victor's thumb pressed against his scent gland, gently massaging, and sending a jolt of pleasure through his body that overrode the pain.

 _Mmm…that's really nice…_

The Omega was vaguely aware of being moved as he drifted, until he suddenly wasn't as cold, growing warmer by the second.

Yuri wasn't sure at what point he fell into unconsciousness. But he was sure of one thing on an instinctual level; that he was safe…and that nothing and no one could hurt him while he was under this Alpha's protection.

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	6. Consent

Yuri floated on the edge of consciousness, trying to enjoy the last vestiges of the wonderful dream he was having. The Omega was held close in strong arms, a low rumbling croon vibrating through his body as long fingers pressed firmly to his scent glands, massaging gently. He let out a happy sigh and sunk deeper into the embrace of the larger body pressed against his back.

 _So warm, safe…_ Yuri relished the scent of the Alpha in his dream, pine and spruce…mixing with faint undertones of citrus and clove.

 _Smells like…Christmas._ He breathed deeply and smiled. It felt so right being here. He'd never felt this way before…

 _I want to stay here forever. Why can't you be real? Why…_

"We have a doctor who can discreetly visit the temple in the morning. We're keeping this as quiet as possible and would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself that he was out this evening. The priest here isn't exactly Yuri's biggest fan and could make things…difficult if he heard that Yuri was at the rink when he was hurt." A soft snort of amusement rang out.

 _Minako?_

"With the visiting Alpha guest no less…ha!" The Beta laughed. "Probably have a hissy fit…"

 _Huh? Why is she?_

The sound of one of the Katsuki family's close friends and his former dance instructor was enough to stir him from his slumber, slowly awakening, disoriented…

"I promised them I'd stick around here tonight to make sure no, um, shenanigans occur. I honestly don't think Toshiya could monitor this situation objectively or calmly himself. We really appreciate this Victor…Yuri means a lot to all of us."

"No…it's me who should thank you, Minako. I didn't want to leave him in pain earlier and was worried I'd be forced to when we returned." Yuri stiffened as he realized the warmth wrapped around his body was Victor's own. His heart began to race, panic surging through him as the Alpha's voice vibrated through him from where his chest was pressed against the Omega's back.

His eyes snapped open, trailing upward first as he saw Minako's ridiculously long dancer's legs standing before him. His gaze quickly shifted to look around the room-

 _Oh god, oh god, oh dear GOD! How did I end up in his bed?_ Yuri let out a panicked whine as he realized he was in Victor's suite at the temple. _My dad's going to kill me!_

He pushed against the arm around his waist, fully awake now. Yuri began to struggle to free himself and felt pain shoot through his body, forcing a groan from him.

"Yuri! Stop!" Minako cried out worriedly, he glared up at her and snarled. Her jaw dropped open in surprise. Yuri briefly wondered if it was the first time he'd ever seen her speechless.

 _Serves you right, traitor! Throwing me in bed with an Alpha!_ Victor released his hold on him, but the young Omega didn't get far, as searing agony turned his vision white. He had no choice but to halt his efforts immediately, gasping as he lay prone against the sheets.

 _Dammit, I am not weak. I am not helpless, I can do this! I can…_ Yuri felt hot tears of frustration streaming down the side of his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, Yuri…" Minako's murmured sadly as she kneeled next to the bed, coming to eye level where he rested. "Please try to stay calm, you'll only get hurt worse or cause yourself more pain moving about excessively." Yuri felt the bed shift behind him and grew tense as Minako looked over his shoulder at the other man, nodding.

Victor's arm wrapped around his torso and he carefully drew close to him once more. The powerful warmth of the man's body sent an involuntary shiver through Yuri, as he felt his own slighter form align perfectly with the Russian skater's. The Alpha's _oh-so-right-god-yes-please_ scent of evergreen trees, citrus and clove invaded his senses. Making him think things, feel things, _want_ things…

 _Then it wasn't a dream before?_ Yuri's skin flushed

 _No, I can't do this with him…I'll embarrass myself. I have to stop this, I, I…_

"I d-don't consent to this." Yuri blurted out in a tone about an octave higher than normal for him, causing Victor to freeze and Minako to narrow her eyes at him speculatively, darting between him and the Alpha before finally giving the younger man a knowing look.

 _Shit._ _I should've known I couldn't get anything past her._ Minako had trained him in ballet before he presented and knew how much he'd always admired Victor. She even still watched figure skating with him from time to time.

"Yuri," The Beta replied firmly. "This is what everyone's decided is best and to be honest, your consent, while it would be appreciated, isn't really necessary if you want to push us on this. Your parents already gave it." She crossed her arms and smiled smugly, clearly trying to test his resolve to be difficult on the issue.

 _Damn it Minako…_ It didn't matter what age an Omega was. If they remained unmated in Japan, by law their family could make the call on all sorts of major life altering decisions.

From medical care to whom they mated with, to whether they could work or go to school. It had never really been an issue before now, but Yuri knew he was going to be having a serious conversation with his parents after this. They needed to know exactly how uncomfortable he was with this choice being taken out of his hands.

Of course, Yuri was well aware that Minako probably had ulterior motives by the mischievous glint in her eyes.

 _Oh no, you don't…I can make my own decisions thank you very much._ Yuri glared at her.

"Well, now that's settled-" She began to say.

"I disagree Minako." Victor shook his head, interrupting her as he slid away from the younger man slightly so they were no longer touching. "Yuri gave _his_ consent for my assistance at the rink and now that he is able to rescind that, I have to respect his wishes." The Alpha's gaze hardened.

"I'll never force myself on an unwilling Omega." Victor's tone was laden with distaste, an edge of a growl in his voice that raised the hairs on Yuri's skin. The raven looked away, hiding his expression of surprise at the man's vehement reaction. After what he'd witnessed so far, he wouldn't think that Victor would have any qualms with consent…

 _That's not exactly fair. He was kind to me at the rink and did nothing inappropriate there, and just now-_

"And I won't stand idly by and allow you or his family to impose any other decisions upon Yuri that he does not agree upon." Victor's voice reverberated with a heavy Alpha timbre as he spoke to Minako, but his azure gaze softened as Yuri glanced over his shoulder and their eyes met, surprise filling the Omega once more regarding the skater. The man's protective behavior was…baffling. _Why does he care?_

Yuri winced in pain as his back throbbed. It hadn't even been 5 minutes since Victor had ceased his ministrations, and already, the pain was starting to come back now that his body wasn't being tricked into an endorphin-hazed state by the man before him.

Victor's brow furrowed as he caught the flinch the Omega tried to hide due to his renewed suffering and looked to Minako.

"There has to be something we can do for him? I know I asked before, but…herbal remedies? Something to make him more comfortable until the doctor comes in the morning?

 _Have I misjudged him?_ Yuri wondered, as the man seemed to be desperately trying to think of ways to ease his misery, which was really…

 _Ngh…growing. Damn, what the hell kind of excuse am I going to give for hurting myself?_ He thought as he laid his head back down on the pillow and tried his best to stay calm, breathing steadily through the pain.

 _There's no way I'm going to be able to…owww…help out around here for a few days at least._ Yuri worried, mind racing as he considered the consequences of everything that had occurred.

 _And how are my parents going to take care of everything in the meantime? What are we going to tell Kuromizu when he starts poking around?_ Yuri's breathing grew panicked as he thought about all of the people he was letting down, disappointing…

"Yuri…let me help you? I promise you can trust me." Victor pleaded once more.

 _You still have some explaining to do about why you would be interested in really young Omegas like Sakura, Victor…but I don't have many options at the moment, I'll just have to-_

As anguish ripped through him, the Omega nodded in agreement before hiding his face in the pillows and deciding to take a chance on the seemingly sincere expression in the Alpha's eyes. He grit his teeth, whimpering softly. _This is so humiliating…_

"Thank god." Minako rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go make some tea while you take care of that…ungrateful mess." She gestured to Yuri, who looked up long enough to eye her sullenly. The former dancer was clearly unamused by the raven's choice to be his typical stubborn self rather than accept Victor's continued care from the start. The annoyed brunette muttered angrily to herself as she left the room…

"Brought it on himself…not a fate worse than death or anything, jeez…freaking hot…idiot…" Yuri groaned and hid his face once more, having no doubt it was turning red again.

 _Stop trying to meddle Minako! You don't understand anything…this isn't what it looks like. Victor would never be interested in me. He's here for a temple Omega._

"Is she always like this?" Victor asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Yuri let out a huff of laughter and sighed happily as the Alpha's scent washed over him, pain lessening swiftly.

"Worse actually…" The Omega yawned as he felt the pheromone-induced sense of bliss begin to envelop him once again, trying to pull him under. But before it did, he needed at least one question that had been weighing on his mind answered by the Alpha.

"Victor…"

"Hmm? What is it, Yuri?"

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" The man chuckled softly upon hearing Yuri's question. It was a beautiful sound that sent pleasant shivers through the younger man's body.

"Would you believe me if I said it's because I like you?" Victor asked quietly, no hint of playfulness or seduction to his tone. It almost made Yuri want to belie-

"N-no…I wouldn't, you don't even know me-" Yuri argued, fists clenched tightly as he shook his head.

"But I want to…and I'm learning more about you with every encounter." The Alpha's hand moved to trace along Yuri's jaw to capture his chin, turning his face towards him. The Omega felt like he couldn't breathe as he gazed into irises the color of a bright summer sky and felt a warmth spread throughout his body.

" _I know_ that your eyes are the color of cinnamon, so vibrant that I could see them all the way from where you were hiding earlier today." He murmured, a small knowing smile on his face as Yuri blushed even hotter.

"Victor...I was…I mean…" The silver-haired skater leaned in closer, running his nose along the Omega's throat and breathing deeply, eliciting a surprised squeak from Yuri at his boldness.

" _I know_ that I haven't been able to stop thinking about your scent ever since then. Mmm, and that you smell like…vanilla…mandarin oranges…and ginger."

"That doesn't m-mean anything…" Yuri swallowed hard as he felt Victor's breath, hot and humid against the shell of his ear.

 _That feels…wow…really good..._ The Omega settled further into the man's arms. He'd denied himself the touch of an Alpha for so long, it was almost like he was starved for it and here was Victor, laying himself before Yuri like a goddamn buffet. He knew he should stop the other man, but at the same time, part of him never wanted Victor to cease what he was doing.

 _I should just enjoy these little things while I can I suppose…_

"It does mean something Yuri, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you if you'll let me…" The Alpha's lips brushed the lobe of his ear and the raven barely held back the moan that tried to escape, eyelids fluttering closed.

 _I've never felt anything like this. What is he doing to me?_

"I'll tell you something else, _I know_ that I was inspired by the way you moved on the ice tonight. It was as if there was a song inside you…and you were using your body to release it. You were stunning." He gently tilted Yuri's face towards his own once more, a broad smile dominating his handsome visage.

"I want to know more Yuri. Please give me a chance."

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	7. Rare

_Victor was…inspired? He must be joking…there's no way…_ The older man's thumb brushed across his cheekbone as he continued to smile, before trailing his fingers down towards Yuri's throat to press against the sensitive scent gland there, circling in a soothing rhythm that further dampened his pain receptors with a rush of endorphins.

"Just…think about it? Okay? I'll prove myself to you…" The silver-haired male murmured earnestly.

"Victor…I…" The young Omega breathed out, as he eyed the man's soft, smooth lips where they hovered so perilously close to his own and felt an indescribable desire for the Alpha to close the distance.

 _Everything about him is intox-_

"Alright, who wants-" Minako's voice halted abruptly as she entered the room, both faces turning to meet her suspicious eyes. "Seriously?! I said _no shenanigans_!" She reprimanded them harshly as she set the tray she carried next to the bed.

"We weren't…this isn't…" Yuri mumbled defensively, unable to meet her piercing gaze that always seemed to be able to see right through him.

"Riiiiiight…"

 _Can I honestly say that nothing was going on?_ His eyes darted briefly to view the Alpha, who had the good sense to at least seem embarrassed for…whatever was going on before they were interrupted.

"I apologize-" Victor began to respond and was quickly interrupted.

"I _should_ be able to leave the room for five minutes without worrying that you're going to steal Yuri's… _pfft_ …" Minako's hands went to cover her mouth as she tried to hold back a laugh. "…innocence." She gasped out, breaking down into laughter that had Yuri turning beet red.

 _I can't believe she's joking about the fact that I'm a twenty-three year old virgin…_

"Minako…" He muttered quietly, eyes downcast as his hands fidgeted nervously with the bedding. She sobered quickly at his tone and kneeled beside the bed to take his hand.

"I'm sorry Yuri. I was just reminded of that ass-hat that calls himself a Priest, and the stories you've told me about how he's always going around giving speeches to the Omegas about 'purity and protecting their innocence from wickedness and temptation'." Minako let out a snort of amusement and rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but smile back slightly.

"After all, everyone is fine with Alphas and Betas going out and getting some, eh Victor?" She turned her gaze to the silver-haired skater and winked knowingly.

"W-well, uh…" The older male sputtered. Yuri could only imagine the Alpha's expression behind him and bit back a chuckle. Minako always had been one to push people outside their comfort zones.

"The double standard is ridiculous to expect Omegas to act like nuns" She continued, voice rising as she ranted. "I mean, c'mon! No one shames _me_ for being a Beta and having _needs_! Do you even know how many guys I've-"

"No! No, no, no! Stop right there Minako!" Yuri held up a hand, desperate for her to stop talking immediately. "I _do not_ need to know about your previous lovers…" Yuri sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can I just…have some of that tea and try to sleep?" He gazed at her wearily and tried to smile, but knew he failed miserably, barely managing the faintest upward curl of his mouth at the sides as Victor's pheromones continued to lull him.

"We can plan our world tour championing Omega rights in the morning, okay?" Yuri asked her.

"Okay, Yuri," She replied, voice softer now as she smiled and quietly moved to pour the tea.

The raven nodded sleepily, pleased at her sensibility, and yawned as he laid his head on the pillow. Yuri closed his eyes.

He never did have that tea.

 **xxx**

Victor drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night, waking as he felt the younger man stir, so he could croon soothingly to him.

As he lay there, Victor kept one arm wrapped around Yuri's prone form to grasp his wrist, softly massaging in a circular motion against the scent gland there. His other hand rested at the nape of the Omega's neck, applying gentle pressure on occasion, encouraging any flares of tension to flee his body. He was amazed at how responsive the younger man was to his presence, even in sleep.

The Alpha loved how Yuri would let out a contented little hum every once in awhile, nestling further into his arms, as if he'd always been there. It felt like the missing piece of a puzzle falling into place. The sensation was somehow exhilarating and reassuring at the same time.

 _Let yourself rest and heal Yuri._ Victor sighed happily, forehead resting against the back of the raven's head, pillowed against the abundance of silky raven hair there. His arm instinctively tightened around the younger man as he heard footsteps approach, one eye peering open to evaluate the threat that may be approaching.

He swallowed down the growl that had been about to escape, as he realized it was just Minako. She was returning from checking in with Toshiya again in the early hours of dawn as they began to prepare for the day in the kitchen over at main building.

She looked fairly exhausted, but had stayed true to her word and been there with them the entire night on the second bed in the room. The Beta walked over and wordlessly handed him a reusable soft ice pack, exchanging it for the one that had now grown warm against Yuri's back. The Alpha was thankful that they happened to have several still tucked away from Yuri's earlier skating days. Minako had been the first to bring it up to Toshiya to see if they had them, having remembered a brief injury the Omega had suffered during ballet practice years ago.

The dancer gave a slight, weary nod before laying down on the other bed, appearing to fall asleep in mere seconds. The Alpha settled the cold pack in place against Yuri's back and pulled up the blankets as the younger man shivered, letting out a soft whimper of discontent.

"Shh…shh…it's okay…" Victor murmured, holding Yuri close and hoping his body heat would offset some of the chill. The silver-haired skater allowed his scent to grow stronger, pheromones enveloping both of them and was relieved when Yuri quieted almost immediately.

Victor glanced once more over to Minako before closing his eyes too. He was glad that Yuri had people who clearly cared about him so much. He had never felt so protective of someone in his life or been so concerned for their well-being. Yuri brought something to the surface in him from the moment he'd scented him, the second he'd met his cinnamon-hued gaze. It was more than lust, it was-

 _Shit…_ The Alpha's eyes snapped open in realization, a hopeful smile spreading across his face as he took another deep breath of the Omega's heavenly scent. Victor had always been a bit of a romantic, contrary to his public persona as a bit of a heartbreaker. That whole 'image' mostly stemmed from the fact that no one had truly drawn his attention before and he hated the idea of leading someone on.

He focused on skating instead, never in his wildest dream believing that he'd ever be lucky enough to be blessed with…

 _A true mate._ Victor brushed several strands of raven hair away from the younger man's face as he gazed in awe upon the beautiful creature before him, drinking in the sight of his peaceful countenance at rest.

 _It's just so rare._ He pondered thoughtfully. Less than 3% of the population ever experienced the instantaneous draw that came upon finding the one that they were so perfectly suited for. That they connected to on nearly a bonded level soon after meeting and to be honest, not everyone had one out there unfortunately.

The Alpha went through a checklist in his head from literature he'd read long ago as a teen and had to admit, the initial signs were all there. Victor's ability to soothe Yuri, for example. It was far beyond what might be expected of an Alpha who was not an Omega's bonded mate. There was also the raven's own responsiveness to the older man's efforts, they greatly exceeded the norm as well.

 _Maybe, just maybe…_ Victor had to close his eyes for a moment to try to calm himself, as he recalled the blatant desire on Yuri's face before they had been interrupted by Minako returning with tea. It had been breathtaking.

Everything he could have ever wished for in a mate swam in those gorgeous eyes. He knew he still had a great deal to learn about Yuri, but he could already tell from what he'd seen so far that the younger man was determined and a hard worker, a person who clearly cared about his family and friends. All qualities he held in high regard.

Victor smiled as he watched Yuri sleep. Biologically, emotionally, physically…if they really were true mates, they were perfectly aligned for one another. In a world this large, with so many people, most simply were happy to find a compatible partner and went on to live happily, no doubt.

After all, a true mate was not something that could realistically be tested for in mass across the world or discovered in a catalog from an Omega temple. It was considered a great gift.

 _Am I crazy?_ Victor worried briefly before steadying his resolve.

 _No, this isn't just infatuation…it's more. I need to know if Yuri feels the same. I'll talk to his father…ask his permission and do this the right way._ Victor couldn't stop himself from placing the faintest of kisses on the younger man's shoulder as he laid his head down again.

 _Mine…_

 **xxx**

"He slept through the night? Without pain medication?" The man muttered in disbelief. "That's amazing with the kind of injury you described…and you said that you're not mates…" The somewhat familiar voice stated curiously, whispering the last part. "Hmm…have you considered the possibility that-"

"Yes." The voice was barely audible, but it somehow made Yuri happy to hear it near him…

"Ah, I see." The other man spoke again, louder once more, disrupting the Omega's attempts to doze further.

 _Go away…_ Yuri thought grumpily, turning his head into the pillows as the bedside lamp flickered on, letting out a whine at the brightness, even with his eyes still closed.

 _Five more minutes…just five more…_

"Somebody's a bit cranky," The man chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I'll need you to stop helping him out for a bit, so he can feel at least some of the pain and tell me-" A low growl vibrated through Yuri's entire body and somehow, the Omega felt safer because of it and knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"Victor." Toshiya's voice held a warning in it as his footsteps crossed the room. "He's here to help, okay?" The Beta sighed, tone softer now.

Yuri finally turned his head from its pillowed hiding place and opened his eyes just barely at the sound of his father's voice and the Alpha's name. He blinked hard, still in a haze as he took in the sight of one of the Omega doctors from town that he'd visited in the past, kneeling next to the bed.

 _Just leave me alone with my Alpha. I want to rest…_ Yuri's sleepy eyes flew wide open at the direction of his thoughts.

 _M-my…A-alp-_ The young Omega swallowed hard as his eyes darted around in confusion, trying to get his bearings. _What is wrong with me? I can't think like that…_

"Are you alright, Yuri? Does it hurt?" The skater's worried voice was smooth and musical as he spoke to the Omega. It only took the raven a few moments to realize just how…umm…comfortable they'd become overnight. From his nape to his heels, practically every inch of him was molded to Victor's body.

Yuri surprised himself by allowing his body to relax once more, biting back the pleased sigh that attempted to escape as he basked in the warmth of the Alpha's touch. He knew that this was likely the last chance he'd have in god knows how long to experience such a thing. Was he…taking advantage of the situation to enjoy it?

It felt so good, so right…being in Victor's arms. He couldn't explain it. The scent of northern forests with a hint of spice and citrus washed over him again and he felt a smile spread across his face.

"No, doesn't hurt right now." He breathed out happily.

"The doctor wants me to stop helping you, so he can determine where you have pain." Yuri's fists clenched nervously as he nodded in understanding, but not really liking the idea at all.

"But I promise as soon as he's done I'll be right here for you, okay?" The Omega nodded. Something in him said to trust this man, he wasn't sure why. He didn't even know him.

"Victor, why don't you go into the other room with Toshiya and give us some privacy." The doctor suggested, causing the Alpha's brow to furrow. Victor looked like he wanted to argue before he finally let out an annoyed huffed and carefully extracted himself from his position at Yuri's side.

"Come get us when you need us. We'll be right in here." Toshiya told Yuri and the doctor, fixing Victor with a pointed gaze. "We're just going to be having a little chat." Yuri shivered as they left, suddenly freezing without the heat of Victor's body pressed up against his own.

"Oh my…well, let's just get this moving along so we can get you all tucked in and cozy again, okay?" The doctor's voice murmured kindly. Yuri nodded in agreement, eager to feel that warmth once more, unsure how he'd ever lived without it in the past.

 _How will I live without it in the futu-_

"So, Yuri, tell me what happened."

 **xxx**

"Let me just call in this prescription and we can talk to your father about treatment plans." The doctor assured him as he stood and pulled out his phone, leaving to go out onto the nearby patio. "I'll be right back." He closed the door, leaving Yuri alone in the bed and realizing…

 _Oh crap, I really gotta pee._ His gaze darted to the bathroom and he quickly assessed his pain level. It hurt and he was uncomfortable, but…

 _I'm not feeling too bad. Okay, I've totally got this_. The young Omega grasped the edge of the table next to the bed to push himself up off it, waiting cautiously for any additional pain to rear its ugly head. He was pleased as he took several steps towards the bathroom and only felt faint new twinges _._

 _Alright, maybe I'll get over this injury faster than I thought!_ He decided as he relieved himself and washed his hands. The Omega splashed some water on his face and as he straightened up again, he felt the muscles in his lower back spasm.

"Mmmph…" Yuri pressed his lips together, barely holding in a pained moan as he gripped at the edge of the sink, his knees buckling as he was caught off guard. He took a deep calming breath as he turned towards the doorway to head back to the bed.

 _I can do this. It's just to the bed. I can hold on to the wall, yeah…_ Yuri peeked out of the bathroom to make sure the room was empty before easing out, not really wanting to embarrass himself in front of anyone. The raven winced, biting his lip with every agonizing step that jostled his strained lower back.

 _Just a little farther._ He told himself, as he reached the doorway to the room, which thankfully has been slid most of the way closed when his father and Victor had left, giving him more 'wall' to utilize on his return.

"You do know how rare it is?" Yuri's ears perked up at the sound of his father's voice, laden with disbelief.

 _What was rare?_

"Yes, I know," Victor replied. "I never expected to find my true mate during my visit to Yutopia. I only just realized it this morning."

Yuri's breath caught as he felt a tightness forming in his chest. He forced himself to keep moving towards the bed.

 _Victor found his…_

 _Is it Hikaru? Mira? Sakura?_ He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he sat down on the bed, head falling forward into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. _Then…last night, he must not have been sure yet, that's why he said those things to me._

 _I should have known…it was too good to be true._

"Yuri?" The Alpha's heady and comforting fragrance enveloped him once more, voice full of concern as he kneeled before him on the floor. "I scented your distress from the other room…does it hurt?"

"Yeah…" Yuri whispered as tears fell down his cheeks, unable to meet the other man's eyes. "It hurts…it hurts so much."

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	8. Adapt

"I'm recommending bed rest with breaks to get up with monitored assistance to move around throughout the day for at least the next week and we'll see where we are at with your pain level and mobility at that point." The doctor smiled at Yuri reassuringly.

"We've found that the quickest way to get past these injuries is to avoid any strenuous exercise, but ensure you keep the muscles and body pliant as you heal with some movement. Just lying in bed all the time would make it that much harder once were up and about again."

Yuri nodded in understanding as he began to explain the treatment plan to them. Victor also listened intently where he rested once more with the Omega in his arms, thumb smoothing over his wrist gland to ease the pain that had called him to the younger man's side just a short while earlier. It had been difficult to see Yuri like that, cinnamon-hued eyes glossed over with tears until they overflowed and ran down his face.

The raven had attempted to argue that Victor had done enough already, but the Alpha had insisted until Yuri relented as his father came through the door to the room and told him to stop being stubborn. The skater watched Toshiya out of the corner of his eye. Their 'talk' had gone as well as could be expected. The man was skeptical, but…

"I've called in a prescription for a muscle relaxant and pain medication, but to be honest…" The doctor looked up from the chart he was reviewing, sparing a glance to where they lay on the bed. "If an Omega is responding well to relief treatment from their Alpha, I prefer that they pursue the natural option when possible. It's better for your overall health, Yuri."

"He's not my-"

"That's fine," Victor agreed immediately. "I'd be happy to do that for Yuri. Plus, I've witnessed and experienced a few injuries myself over the years on the ice, so it's not like this is unfamiliar territory I'll be facing." The Omega eyed him in confusion before looking quickly away, a bright blush spreading across his face.

 _God, he's just so cute…_

"I don't know if that's...umm," Toshiya cleared his throat before continuing. "Victor's supposed to be here looking for-"

"I think we already discussed this earlier." Victor gave the elder temple caretaker a confident smile, cocking his head to the side. "There's no need for any further interviews at this time," The Alpha felt the younger man's distress rise once more and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"This is about supporting Yuri's recovery and I would like to help. Is that alright with you?" His eyes narrowed briefly at the other man.

 _Come on, Toshiya. You agreed to let me see if he had feelings for me as well and I promised I would behave myself…give this a chance._ The Alpha held his breath, only relaxing when the other man sighed resignedly and nodded.

"Okay...we'll give it a try," Toshiya murmured in agreement.

"You can't be serious!" Yuri squeaked out, eyes wide and incredulous as they avoided meeting Victor's.

 _Have I been completely mistaken?_ Victor felt his heart drop into his stomach, releasing Yuri's hand. As he drew it away, every inch of distance between their skin felt like a tangible thing, connecting them, and stretched unbearably thin. Everything in him was telling him to comfort his Omega, to care for Yuri.

"Couldn't Minako…or someone else…?" The raven trailed off laying his head on the pillow with a groan.

 _Am I really the only one of us who feels-_ Victor's heart skipped a beat as he watched Yuri's hand shaking, unconsciously drifting as the younger man spoke to where the Alpha's own now rested at his side, seeking to recapture it.

Victor's eyes shot to Toshiya, who was watching his son's instinctive movements to join hands with the Alpha closely. The Beta met the skater's azure-hued gaze briefly in shared understanding before answering Yuri.

"Son…Minako has her ballet studio and Kachu. Your mother, sister and I are barely going to be able to manage the duties on our own without you. I'll probably need to bring in a caretaker from a smaller temple, more of an Omega convent actually, up north to assist us until you're well." His father smiled and shrugged. "I don't think we'd realized just how short staffed we might be if something happened to one of us."

"You're right, of course. I understand," Yuri replied quietly as his fingers brushed Victor's own and he let out a sigh.

"Yuri…" Victor drew the younger man's attention to him once more. The Alpha truly wanted this opportunity to get to know his future mate, but he was never going to force anything on him. "I told you before, that as much as I want to help, _your consent_ is what matters to me, okay?"

"I'm fine with it Victor, really." The Omega's voice was clipped as he gave the older man a tight smile. "I really appreciate what you're doing for my family by taking care of me."

"Okay, well now that we have that settled…" The doctor laughed nervously and continued. "Toshiya, what are the mineral compositions of the hot springs located in Yutopia again? Balneotherapy can also be helpful, but only with certain baths for Yuri's condition." Yuri's father gave the man a knowing smile in reply.

"Yes, the one on the far side of the property utilized by the temple Omegas taps into a sodium bicarbonate spring and is wonderful for their skin." The Beta chuckled. "But it wouldn't do much for Yuri's injury, that's true."

"No, it wouldn't…what about a sulfate spring?"

 _Sodium…_

 _Sulfate…_

 _Bicarbo…eh?_

Victor's head swam with the talk of the hot spring elements. Though he liked to think of himself as knowledgeable on a variety of topics, this was definitely not one he had a grasp upon.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he had thoroughly enjoyed his time in the hot spring onsite here at Yutopia. Entrancing sightings of cinnamon eyed Omegas aside, the experience itself had been incredibly invigorating as his limbs and muscles relaxed wonderfully in the heated mineral bath.

"They built the rooms for our visitors around this spring on the opposite side of the property, because it taps into a different source that is much more…ahem," Toshiya looked away, avoiding Victor's gaze as he continued. "What's the word…uh, rejuvenating? Especially for, uh, older guests…"

 _Huh? He's not trying to imply…_ Victor resisted the urge to scowl. _It's not like I'm old…_

The Alpha was distracted as he felt Yuri shaking slightly. Victor was immediately concerned, until he realized that the younger man was covering his mouth with his hand and trying not to burst out laughing at his father's remarks.

Their eyes met and Victor couldn't help but smile back. The younger man's breath hitched in response as he flushed and looked away again, giving the skater further hope that maybe, just maybe he wasn't crazy after all.

"…things like joint issues, muscle soreness and such. I'll readily admit that a sulfate spring is excellent for those types of concerns." The doctor nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic, you know where I'm going with this then…" He grinned, turning to Yuri once more as he started writing down notes on the paper before him, looking up occasionally as he began to talk.

"Okay Yuri, I want you to discontinue the ice packs. I know they might be good for initial pain, but since you've got an Alpha here to help manage that part, I think we should focus on controlling the muscle spasms and I believe heat is going to be better for that." The doctor ripped off the piece of paper with his recommended treatment instructions on it and set it on the bedside table.

"I'll have the muscle relaxant and pain medication delivered once they're ready, just in case you happen to need them, but I don't think you will." He assured the younger man, glancing over Yuri's shoulder, and giving the Alpha a nod before meeting the Omega's eyes again.

"I'd like to see you in a few days to assess how you're doing and see if we need to adjust anything in your care plan, alright?"

"Got it. Thanks." Yuri murmured

 **xxx**

 _What the hell just happened…?_ Yuri thought to himself as his father left to escort the doctor out to the front gates.

 _How did I end up with Victor Nikiforov as…as my stand-in Alpha/nursemaid?_ The young man was startled from his thoughts at the sound of excited scrambling claws before realizing with a smile that it was just Victor's dog Makkachin as the poodle bounded into view next to the bed, eyeing him eagerly and leaning in to bump Yuri's nose with his own wet one.

"Makka!" The Alpha came running into the room seconds later. "I'm sorry Yuri! He got away from me after I brought him back in." The Omega just laughed and reached out to stroke the adorable pup's fur, so much like his old dog's…

"He's beautiful." Yuri murmured, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes with the memory of his former companion.

"Sakura said that you used to have one like him?" Victor asked, causing Yuri's blood to run cold at the mention of another Omega's name.

 _Is she the one, Victor? Your true mate?_

"Yes…I did."

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why else would his father be so comfortable leaving him in the relatively unknown Alpha's care? Now that Victor was sure of his connection with another and it was likely growing even stronger, he would have less interest and attraction to anyone besides his true mate.

When Yuri thought about it long and hard, what had Victor really done around him besides push a few boundaries regarding personal space and say he liked him, wanted to get to know him? Given the man's reputation as a playboy, it was probable that even the night before, his connection to the other Omega was holding him back from taking things too far.

 _Looks like you didn't have to worry about my innocence after all Minako…_ He smiled ruefully as he scratched Makkachin around the ears and felt the bed dip behind him when Victor climbed in once more.

The Alpha's arms were quick to embrace him, but now Yuri reminded himself that any feelings he'd begun to harbor were undoubtedly one-sided. He needed to respect that Victor had found something special. Rare and beautiful. He should be happy for him…

"How are you feeling, Yuri? Any pain while I was away? I know it wasn't long, but I wouldn't want you uncomfortable at all."

"I'm fine Victor," The Omega assured the older male as he tried to make peace with his circumstances. After all, he'd grown used to disappointments in life…

He'd adapted to making the best out of tough situations, like when he'd had to quit competitive figure skating years ago. Though he might be depressed or sad for a while when things like this happened, he'd always persevered to find a silver lining that drove him to work harder and try to become a better person for the experience.

At the moment, he reminded himself that he'd admired Victor for a long time and this was amazing that the skater was willing to give up his time to help an Omega he barely knew. Perhaps they could even become friends.

 _Yes, an Alpha friend._ Someone who Yuri didn't have to worry about romantic entanglements with. Someone he could trust not to try anything inappropriate.

 _It would be nice not to worry about all of that..._ Yuri smiled as he resolved to set aside any further thoughts of 'more' with Victor and to instead focus on what was possible.

 _Friendship. Yes, I'm sure we'll be great frie-_

Yuri swallowed hard as the Alpha pressed even closer along his back, arm tightening around the younger man as his scent…god, that devastatingly perfect fragrance…elicited sparks of pleasure throughout the Omega's body.

 _Umm, yes…just friends…really good friends._

The raven let out a shuddering breath as he attempted to calm himself.

 _I can totally do this._

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	9. Arrangements

As the morning progressed, Victor's happiness only grew. He couldn't recall a time that he'd ever felt more at peace than when he was curled protectively around Yuri's dozing form, entrusted to care for him, to keep him safe...

For over twenty years, he'd neglected many things in favor of focusing on his skating career, and in the Omega's presence, none was more obviously discarded and ignored than love. It came to the forefront of his mind as a priority now. He couldn't fathom how he had lived without the raven in his life before now.

 _What magic have you weaved upon me, Yuri?_ He thought with a smile. _Do you feel it too? I don't want to pressure you too soon, but I have to know-_

 ** _*knock knock*_**

The Alpha lifted his head curiously as he heard someone at the door to the suite and Makka's paws trotted forward to check it out. Victor reluctantly untangled himself from Yuri, tucking the blankets around the younger man to keep him warm.

"What is…? Hmm?" Yuri turned his head to glance at Victor through half-lidded sleepy eyes, looking more attractive than anyone had a right to as he let out a soft yawn.

 ** _*knock knock*_**

The Omega frowned slightly and looked towards the sound as well before realization dawned on his face.

"It's probably the prescription delivery from the doctor." He gave Victor a small smile. "I'm sure I'll be okay in the time it takes for you to accept the delivery and get the instructions from them. Go on, I feel fine right now." The Alpha felt a warmth at his core as an instinctive rush of pride ran through him upon receiving confirmation that he'd been able to take care of the Omega properly, that Yuri was feeling well under his watch. Victor nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I won't be long, I promise." He assured Yuri as he rose, sliding the bedroom door closed to allow the younger man to sleep more if he chose.

 **xxx**

Yuri reached for his glasses at the bedside, which his father had brought him during his last visit and slid them on before slowly sitting up, testing for any pain in his back.

 _Huh, not bad, but I probably won't have more than a half hour to forty-five minutes before the pain comes back, if it's anything like last time when the doc was here and Victor stopped helping me._ Yuri considered worriedly.

He didn't want to become too dependent on the Alpha to assist him, but he'd rather avoid using the meds as much as possible. He recalled an injury when he was younger and had to be put on pain pills. They didn't exactly blend well with his unique Omega chemistry. Yuri shuddered at the memory.

 _I'll take them if necessary, but I think the hot spring is a much better alternative option and even my father agreed._ The Omega stood carefully and made his way to the other door in the bedroom that exited onto a patio that led to the spring.

 _Besides, now is a good time for me to get in on my own since Victor is busy._ The raven's cheeks flushed at the very idea of the Alpha seeing him like that. It was so…scandalous. Upon reaching the VIP bathroom, Yuri undressed and carefully folded his clothes, setting them aside.

 _I don't know why I'd be worried even if he did._ He let out a soft snort as a rueful smile spread across his face.

 _He has a true mate. I could run around this place stark naked and he probably wouldn't bat and eye…_ Yuri tried to ignore the twisting in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Victor with anyone else as he washed at one of the bathing stations. He certainly didn't want to test his theory and flaunt himself in front of the Alpha, so he quickly finished and grabbed a small towel before heading outside to the steaming spring.

"Ahhh…" The Omega smiled as he stepped in and went to his favorite spot to sit whenever he had a chance to come over here. He ran his wet hands through his hair to smooth it away from his face as he leaned back, resting his head with a happy sigh and closing his eyes as he let the heated mineral water do its work.

Yuri's mind immediately flashed to how Victor had looked when he'd seen him just yesterday in a similar position. That gorgeous face tilted back, silvery hair shiny and wet… The Omega bit his lower lip, thoughts drifting to that sculpted upper body, dripping with beads of water…

 _Just begging to be licked off…_

The raven's eyes flew open, breathing quickening as he let out an embarrassed whine and sunk lower into the water, submerging the scent glands at his neck, and hoping to mask the undeniable scent of arousal that had begun to pour off him in waves.

 _What is wrong with me? Get it together Katsuki!_

 **xxx**

"Can I help you?" Victor immediately knew that the man before him in dark gold robes was not there to deliver Yuri's prescriptions.

"Actually, I'm hoping I can help you, Mr. Nikiforov," The man replied smoothly, a fake smile that didn't quite reach his eyes fixed on his face. He gave a short polite bow, the sun catching on his long black hair, pulled into a braid that trailed down his back.

"I'm the head priest for the temple, Kin Kuromizu and I received a message this morning that you canceled the rest of your interviews with our Omegas. Toshiya was unavailable to explain…apparently, they're a bit short staffed today. So, I thought I'd take the initiative to come over and find out exactly what the reason was. For example, if it was because one of them misbehaved yesterday." The man's onyx eyes glittered darkly, jaw twitching as his smile faltered briefly. "I would like to address that sort of thing immediately and reprimanded the Omega who may have offended-"

"No, that won't be necessary," Victor informed him firmly as he examined the man before him and thought about the sweet, kind Omegas he'd met the night before. The last thing he wanted was any sort of fall out for them due to the situation at hand. It wasn't their fault after all.

 _Now I understand why Minako was calling him…what was it? Oh, yes, an ass-hat…_ The Alpha forced himself into the mode he'd used to survive people like this over the years. Dealing with fake people, people with agendas, people with their own desires and needs, people who wanted something from him… Whether it was at press conferences, awards ceremonies, parties, he could feel the same false smile he wore on the podium at the World Championships just a short while ago spread across his face.

It sickened him, especially after having a taste of what it felt like to genuinely smile again for the first time in forever when he was in Yuri's presence, to feel inspired and excited-

"I apologize, but if one of them _has_ done something unseemly, it _is_ my concern and I need to know." The priest insisted again, apparently unwilling to let it go.

 _Well, he is a feisty one. Bold for an Omega priest…huh, I've always heard they're so zen. I guess Toshiya wasn't kidding when he said this guy could pose problems._ The Alpha thought back to his discussion earlier that morning with Toshiya while Yuri was with the doctor.

...

...

"Ever since I first caught his scent and our eyes met yesterday morning, it's like I've been unable to think of anything, _anyone_ else. I feel unbelievably drawn to him, like a piece of me was missing before I met him." Toshiya smiled as Victor's described the Omega he was interested in.

 _Let's see if you're still so keen on my feelings once you know who it is…_ The Alpha worried.

"I wasn't sure who he was because I only saw him briefly at first, but I was looking for him in every profile you brought by that afternoon, hoping I would find out who he was and meet him," Victor explained to the temple caretaker.

"That's why I need to cancel the other interviews…" The Alpha took a deep breath as he steeled himself for what was to come. "Because now that I've found Yuri, I know he's my true mate." Toshiya blinked hard, staring at him for several long seconds.

"Yuri? My _son_ , Yuri?" He blurted out.

"Yes," Victor nodded.

"The one in the other room? That Yuri? And you say you only just saw him for the first time yesterday morning?" Toshiya eyed him skeptically. "You do know how rare it is?"

"Yes, I know," Victor replied. "I never expected to find my true mate during my visit to Yutopia. I only just realized it this morning." The Beta rubbed his eyes.

"Crap…Well, I've seen a handful of cases in my long time here at the temple, so I know what to look for if you really are-" He stopped and glared at the Alpha. "But I'll also be able to call bull-shit if you're full of it, Victor." The skater's eyes widened at the protectiveness radiating off the other man and couldn't help grinning. His mate had such a wonderful family to care about him so much…

"However, I don't think I'm who you're going to have to worry about. The person who you might run into trouble with is our head temple Priest, a Beta named Kin Kuromizu." The older man murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes, Minako mentioned that he wasn't fond of Yuri," Victor replied. Toshiya let out an annoyed huff, frustration clear in his gaze.

"That's an understatement. He's kept me from providing Yuri's profile to visiting Alphas in the past and may take issue with this entire situation." The Beta's expression was full of indignation as he continued. "Kuromizu doesn't feel that Yuri meets the standards for a proper Omega."

"That's ridiculous. Besides, Yuri deserves to be happy." Victor growled out. "Who is he to dictate what is right for another?" The silver-haired skater muttered lowly.

"I hope you truly do believe that Victor…" The older Beta's face held a glimmer of hope as he glanced at the other man again. "Because I want my son to find happiness…and whether that's here at the temple as a caretaker or as someone's mate, I've always let Yuri chart his own course in regards to love and the people he lets into his life."

"That's what I want too, Toshiya. More than anything." The Alpha replied eagerly. "Just give me a chance to see if Yuri feels the same. I promise I won't let either of you down and that I'll be a perfect gentleman." The caretaker sighed and nodded as Victor scented the air, turning immediately as the fragrance of distress and pain wafted from the bedroom…

...

...

"You misunderstand." He waved away Kuromizu's concerns as he leaned in the doorway, placing his arms confidently across his chest. "I'm not walking away from Yutopia empty handed. I've found my true mate." A smug smile spread across the priest's face, giving him the distinct impression of being the cat that caught the canary.

The Alpha could only imagine the press release the man was conjuring up in his mind regarding how five-time world championship gold medal skater, Victor Nikiforov had found his destined love at the famed temple known for its exceptional Omegas.

"I'd be happy to confirm this joyous news for you and your Omega," Kuromizu informed the Alpha.

"What sort of signs or indications have you had so far that have driven you to this conclusion Mr. Nikiforov?" Victor controlled his face, maintaining a benign smile as he described the same things he had to Toshiya; The immediate draw to the specific Omega's scent, that he felt complete around him, how he'd looked into the person's eyes and become enraptured, feeling incredibly protective, and not wanting to be apart from them.

 _Like now for example._ Victor thought as he bit back a growl, an undeniable need to return to Yuri shooting through him, especially as he thought about helping the Omega control any flares of pain that may rise once more. The priest nodded sagely in agreement, oblivious to the Alpha's struggle to maintain his composure.

"It certainly does sound like a case of true mates. How wonderful." He concluded with a smile. "So who's the lucky Omega, anyways?"

"Yuri Katsuki."

The priest's face paled, jaw dropping open slightly before he could contain himself.

"Huh? You must be joking…but he's-"

"Stunning? Sweet? Caring? Everything I could have ever hoped to find here at the temple and never imagined I would?" Victor bit back a chuckle as the man sputtered wordlessly. "I see you're quite overcome. I'm sure we'll be in touch soon…if you'll excuse me." The Alpha stepped back and started to close the door on the shocked man's face when the Beta's arm shot out to hold it open, gaze narrowed as he eyed the silver-haired skater.

"Yuri Katsuki…" The man said the Omega's name like an expletive, practically spitting it out, as if just saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Is an ill-mannered and untrained Omega. Not only that, he's far past the age of what you should be looking for in a prime breeding partner Mr. Nikif-"

Victor snarled and opened the door wide once more, stepping forward to grab a fistful of the man's golden robes and haul him closer. Angry dominant pheromones poured off the Alpha in waves, azure eyes cold as they met the shocked Beta's onyx-hued irises from inches away.

"You should be careful what you say about someone's true mate, little priest…" Victor's voice was low and threatening, carrying the heavy weight of an Alpha's timbre in it as he glared at the man before him. Kuromizu let out the unmistakable whimper of someone who recognized in that moment that they were prey facing a predator. The Beta bared his neck immediately in a sign of submission to Victor.

"I-I a-apologize…so s-sorry to have offended you…" The skater eyed him for several long seconds, wanting to ensure the message was well-received before releasing him with a shove that had the Beta stumbling backward.

"If I hear you speak of Yuri in that manner again I will not be so lenient," Victor promised as he closed the door to the sight of the man nodding rapidly and backing away. The Alpha rolled his eyes as he turned to make his way back to the bedroom.

 _What an ass-hat…_

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	10. Mine

The Alpha tried to calm himself as he headed towards Yuri. He stopped in the hallway and took a deep breath, waiting until he was sure he wouldn't do anything…inappropriate upon seeing the younger man. All he could think about after the confrontation with the priest was laying claim to what was his. Indelibly leaving an impression so there was no doubt in anyone's mind exactly what Yuri was…

 _Mine._

He bit back a possessive growl, fists clenched tightly as he slowly began to move towards the room once more. Steady and calm or not, he was going to have to trust himself around his mate and continue earning his trust in return…

Victor's eyes widened as he entered the bedroom at the sight of the empty bed. Makkachin padded forward ahead of him and sniffed at the abandoned sheets curiously before looking back at Victor for answers. The silver-haired male ran a hand through his hair in worry, as an instinctual switch flipped on at his core, sparking an urgent need to find the younger man.

"Yuri?" He called out, trying to keep his voice calm as he strode towards the bathroom to see if the Omega was in there first. The Alpha gave a short rap on the door when there was no answer.

"Are you in there?" Victor's hand had the doorframe in a white-knuckled grip as he was greeted with only silence. He quickly imagined the worst, that Yuri had fallen due to the pain in his back and hit his head, was unable to call out to him for help…bleeding…

 _Oh god…_

"I'm coming in." He announced, pushing open the door to merely find an empty room. The skater looked back at the bedroom in confusion.

 _I was standing in the doorway the entire time when I spoke with Kuromizu. I would have noticed if he'd gone to any other area of the suite…_ The Alpha's gaze landed upon the slightly ajar patio door and he felt relief flood through him, followed shortly with a mild peak of frustration.

"Seriously?" Victor muttered as he strode from the room and out on to the chill of the patio. _What is he thinking? He's not supposed to move around unsupervised with his injury, especially at first._ _The doctor explained this to us._ Victor wasn't sure if he wanted to lecture the Omega once he found him or cuddle him…

 _Both, definitely both._ The Alpha sighed

 _Yuko was right. Yuri is stubborn and independent, but I like that about him…even if it's going to drive me a little crazy at first. I'll have to learn to accept it, as hard as it may be for me at times._ The silver-haired male let out a resigned huff as he drew closer to the hot spring. His head snapped up as the delicious scent that was uniquely Yuri called to him.

 _Smells so good. Oh wow…I should probably go back to the suite or something before I…_ But it was like his feet couldn't resist continuing in their forward motion, an involuntary force seeming to propel him ahead until he rounded the corner and was gifted with the sight of Yuri bathing in the heated mineral water. He stopped in his tracks at the stunning view, happy just to drink it all in.

 _He's so beautiful._ Victor thought as his eyes took in every detail of the slicked back raven locks, the tantalizing glimpse of the smooth wet skin of his shoulders. The younger man's eyes were so peacefully closed. It was as if he had not a care in the world. _I could look at him like this forever._

 _That priest doesn't know what he's talking about._ Victor thought with a smile. _I could never imagine a more perfect Omega than this…and he's perfect because he was made for me and I for him. I just know it._

The Alpha took a moment to consider how long Yuri had probably been in the hot spring and how long they had until the pain would most likely come back.

 _Hopefully the water helped, but if not, we only have a short time to get him dressed and-_

 _…dressed…_

Victor's eyes darkened at the realization that his mate was sitting before him completely naked. The very idea of what lie beneath the surface of the water caused his pupils to dilate as desire pooled in his gut. He ran a finger across his lower lip as he contemplated the attractive temple caretaker placed in his path, breath quickening as he considered all of the things he wanted to do to show Yuri just how much he-

The Omega's eyes slid open lazily, a smile spreading across his face as he scented the air. But in the next moment the raven was letting out a squeak of surprise as he caught sight of Victor through the steam that rose from the hot spring, standing wide eyed and rather sheepish not more than 10 feet from the edge of the water.

"Victor!"

Yuri sank deeper, until the only thing visible was the bright red blush that bloomed adorably across the top of his cheeks as he avoided meeting the Alpha's gaze.

 _Oh crap…_ Was Victor's foremost and immediate thought as he stood there. Unsure what to do. Frozen in place for several long seconds, having been caught red-handed in his bold admiration of the younger man. _Just…get it together Nikiforov! You were going to do something before you got, um, distracted. Ah, yes…take care of him._

And Victor really did want to take care of Yuri.

Just in an altogether different kind of way at the moment.

A way that involved pinning the drenched Omega against the rocks of the spring while he ran his tongue over every inch of the younger man's body…

The Alpha turned away from the temptation before him with a low groan as he strode quickly towards the VIP bathroom, forcing himself not to look back or acknowledge what lie behind him any further. Knowing that if he did…

 _I might not be able to control myself._ He was barely holding back his needful pheromones by a thin thread that could snap at any second and set free the desire that had risen within him at the mere sight of Yuri.

 _I can do this._ He told himself as he grabbed a robe and took a deep calming breath before walking back out towards the hot spring. _I promised his father that I would be a gentleman and I will._ Victor hardened his resolve as he stepped out to the open area near the steaming water once more, diligently averting his eyes from taking even a single peek of his true mate.

 _They'll be plenty of time for that later…if he really does feel the same way. I can be patient._ He assured himself, taking a few steps closer and holding out the robe for Yuri.

"Come out Yuri. Let's get you all dried off, okay? I want to get you settled in bed before the pain returns." The scent of mandarin oranges, vanilla and a hint of spice suddenly grew stronger and he knew Yuri had exited the water, his glands exposed to the air and giving off the most seductive aroma…

It took everything Victor had in him not to look, because god, he wanted to see… He bit down hard on his lower lip to try and center himself as he felt Yuri's fingers brush against his own when he took the robe.

 _God, I have to know…this is killing me…_

 **xxx**

A tantalizing and remarkably familiar scent suddenly drew Yuri's attention as he rested in the hot spring. It was laden with arousal and desire, making it difficult to discern it's owner as it called to him. The Omega opened his eyes, feeling almost drunk on how good it was…

 _What the fuck?_

 _What the actual fuck!_

Yuri shrieked internally, and maybe a little externally, as he dropped further into the water upon catching sight of Victor.

 _Crappity, crap, crap!… This is soooooo not happening!_ Yuri thought to himself as he watched Victor stand there like a deer in the headlights, before the Alpha dropped his gaze and swiftly turned to go to the VIP bathroom.

 _What is he doing?! Oh…my…god…_ Yuri's eyes grew wide. _He's not coming IN here?! No…_ Yuri felt a spark of arousal flash through him at the very thought of seeing the man's sculpted form on perfect display again. He couldn't decide if he liked the idea or not.

 _God dammit, now is not the time!_ He ordered his traitorous body to calm down and took a deep breath, glad that the other man's pheromones seemed to have dissipated. _It's going to be okay, it's going to be fine…maybe I can make a run for it before he comes back-_

Yuri started to make his way across the spring before dropping back into the water as Victor came out from the bathroom area.

 _Shit…okay, well at least he's still dressed._ Yuri tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment at not getting a second viewing, instead, he watched curiously as the Alpha walked over to within a few feet of the edge. Victor's handsome face held a pained expression as he avoided looking anywhere near the hot spring where Yuri was as he held out a robe.

"Come out Yuri. Let's get you all dried off, okay? I want to get you settled in bed before the pain returns."

 _Oh…_

 _Oh, wow…_

 _I am such an idiot._

The Omega chastised himself for his vanity, completely ashamed for having had such thoughts regarding the Alpha. How could he have ever been deluded enough, even for a moment, to believe that Victor would be interested in him when he had a perfect true mate waiting for him already.

 _Just suck it up Katsuki. You already knew this._ He told himself firmly as he stepped from the spring and took the robe from Victor's hands, turning his back to the man as he swiftly tied it around his body, desperate to hide any vulnerabilities. Both internal and external.

"I'm ready," Yuri murmured as soon as he was covered. Even now, he still felt exposed, no matter how tightly he pulled the robe around himself. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, unsure why it was even there to begin with…

"Yuri, I-"

"It's okay Victor." Yuri mumbled as his downcast eyes filled with tears that he hoped to play off as water from the spring if it came to it. He gazed into the steaming pool before him and tried not to care, but…

 _Why does this hurt so much?_

 _To be so close to him and yet…_

 _Why does my heart feel so…_ The Omega sighed heavily.

 _I have to be strong and supportive. A friend. Yes. He's doing so much to help me out, all of my family really._

"I heard you and my father speaking earlier. I'm sorry for making this…awkward. I'm sure your true mate isn't going to take offense to you helping me- **us** out with all of this," Yuri spoke in a rush, not trusting his own voice, fearful of any hesitation that might cause him to lose his nerve.

"Yuri, let me explain-"

"I know all three of the Omegas you met yesterday very well and I'm sure any one of them will make a wonderful-"

"Yuri!" The Alpha's hand was suddenly on his arm, pulling him round to face him. All the air left Yuri's body in a rush as he took in the myriad of emotions expressed in Victor's azure blue gaze. There was concern, but there was also…

Victor took a step towards him, closing the scant distance between them as he cupped the younger man's cheek in his hand, thumb gently brushing away the errant tears that had fallen from his surprised cinnamon-hued eyes.

"Yuri…" He murmured, softer this time, in a sensual voice that could seduce the devil himself, let alone an innocent temple caretaker.

Strands of Victor's silvery hair fell across his face as he leaned forward, his heated gaze raked across Yuri's features before finally halting as it reached the raven's mouth. His thumb drifted downward, the smooth pad of it running back and forth against the Omega's lower lip. Yuri's breathing sped as he tasted the salt of his own tears on the surface, confusion racing through him.

"Don't you feel it? The connection between us?" Victor asked quietly, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

"Connection?" Yuri murmured dazedly, reeling from the sheer beauty of the man before him, and his scent…which the raven could discern even now, ever so faintly calling to him…

"Am I the only one of us affected? I thought…" Victor muttered disappointedly. Yuri's heart skipped a beat as he saw the sadness that filled the other man's gaze before he was able to avert his eyes.

"If I'm mistaken, I'm truly sorry," The Alpha's hand slid away from the younger man's face.

The Omega couldn't help the whimper of dissent that rose in his throat as Victor grew further from him, even mere inches in distance suddenly seemed too far. The silver-haired skater's eyes rose to meet his own, worry filling his expression at the sound.

Realization of what he was feeling hit Yuri like a ton of bricks…

 _How could I have been so blind?_

The Omega grabbed the other man's hand to place it back on his cheek and felt a sense of rightness flow through him.

 _How did I miss it?_

Yuri gazed into Victor's eyes and smiled.

 _That he was meant for me._

 _Mine._

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	11. Want

Victor's gaze widened as he was tugged forward, but now that Yuri understood what he was sensing in every cell of his body…the pull towards the man before him…

He recognized the undeniable connection he'd felt from the moment he'd seen him in person, caught his scent. The raven thought back to his accidental eavesdropping earlier on Victor's conversation with his father and wanted to kick himself for letting his long-ingrained insecurities get in the way of seeing what was right in front of him.

 _This feels so good…perfect._ He thought as their fingers intertwined and a hopeful smile spread across Victor's face. _Here, with him, is where I belong. He's my-_

"Hngh…ahh!" Yuri cried out as he felt the muscles in his lower back spasm and pain shot through his body. He swayed as his knees buckled and he started to fall, only to be caught by the Alpha before him and swept up into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Yuri, hold on," Victor murmured as he released a strong pulse of his scent that enveloped the Omega like a soothing blanket. Yuri felt his entire body go limp in the other man's hold, happily floating as the rush of Victor's wonderful fragrance sent him soaring.

 _Wow…that's some good stuff…_

He watched the Alpha lazily through half-lidded eyes as he was laid on the bed when they reached the room. Some rational part of him, in the back of his mind knew he was grinning stupidly, drunk on the man's pheromones, but too far gone to truly care enough to reign in his behavior.

"D'snt hurt an'more…" He slurred as his head lolled to the side on the pillow. Yuri giggled at the slack-jawed expression on Victor's face, finding it incredibly amusing.

"You're s'funny…" The younger man mumbled as he appreciatively eyed the man before him...

"…n'hot, really hot…" The Alpha's gaze filled with barely restrained mirth as he chuckled now before sliding into the bed next to Yuri and letting out a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around the Omega.

"I believe I might have overdone it with the pheromones a bit-"

"Mmm…ya think?" Yuri playfully interjected, reaching out with a finger to bop him on the nose before relaxing into the pillows once more with a pleased sigh. The Alpha let out a huff of amusement.

"Well…I _apologize_ , but I was so worried about getting you out of pain that I might have overshot. I usually have better control than that." Yuri shivered as Victor's heated breath ghosted along his neck, swallowing hard as he tried to form words to speak, but he found that none were forthcoming.

Because his thoughts were now consumed by how much he _wanted_ …

Wanted Victor to close the distance, press those tempting lips to his throat…

Wanted to feel the man's hands on him in places that he'd never been touched by another…

Wanted to taste him, to trace every hard, muscular line of his body with his tongue…

Wanted to hear his name whispered repeatedly, like a needful prayer from Victor's mouth as they lost themselves in one another.

"Yuri…" The young Omega's breath hitched at the very sound of the other man's musical voice, eyes sliding closed as he was overwhelmed by sheer desire, the first shove towards the tipping point...

As he tilted on that dangerous precipice of need and want and _knowing better_ than to do the kinds of things he was thinking of doing with Victor, he found it hard to care, hard to stop…

Hell, Yuri was just plain hard.

"Oh god, I just…Victor…" The Omega moaned, clutching the pillow tightly and shifting restlessly as a fierce heat coiled in his body, begging for release. There was no pain now, only pleasure and his mate…

 _Yes…mine, Victor's my mate…must be…no one else could-_

"You smell so damn good…" The Alpha groaned, burying his face in the younger man's neck to kiss his scent gland, hips grinding against Yuri's taut rear, the thin fabric of their robes the only thing preventing them from further illicit behavior. Yuri felt the hot, thick, hard weight of the other man's evident need pressed against his back and bared his neck further, an invitation for his Alpha to take what was his.

 _Yes…mine…_ Victor stilled at the action, breathing ragged as his hands trembled where they sat at Yuri's waist.

"What are you doing to me…God, Yuri…" He muttered lowly, voice rough and full of desire, eliciting a needy whine from the Omega.

"Victor…" He pleaded, unsure what for.

"Yuri…I promised your father that I would behave myself," The Alpha replied, voice still shaky as he tried to steady himself. "And true mate or not, you're too influenced by my pheromones to make a rational decision about what you want right now."

The Omega couldn't help the broad smile that spread across his face at Victor's words. It placated the part of him inside that was screaming to let his Alpha claim him from the inside out. It appealed instead to the part of him that loved how their mate was thoughtful of them and their family. Yuri lay there reveling in the warmth of the other man at his back and feeling content as he settled down, feeding off the growing calm of the other man to help cool any lingering flames of passion inside his body.

"Do you really think we're true mates Victor?" Yuri murmured dazedly as he floated along.

"Yes, Yuri…I really do." The Alpha's hand moved from Yuri's waist to wrap his arm further around the younger man's body, seeking out his hand and giving it a light squeeze. Yuri turned his head towards the other man, clarity growing as the initial onslaught of pheromones waned.

As his cinnamon-hued gaze met Victor's azure blue irises, all he could think was that this was where he belonged. Yuri gave Victor's hand an answering squeeze and smiled shyly.

"I think you're right." Yuri whispered. Victor's eyes filled with so much joy, his smile so big, that it made the younger man laugh outright in happiness at seeing his…

 _Oh god, oh god, ohmygod!_ The full weight of it suddenly hitting him. _Victor Nikiforov is really my true ma-_

Yuri's mind went blank, all else forgotten as the other man suddenly kissed him.

The soft, warm press of Victor's lips moving against his own, slowly at first, coaxed Yuri to participate, rather than just dominating the kiss and taking what he wanted from the younger man. Though inexperienced, the Omega felt himself naturally falling into a rhythm, reveling in the pleasurable sensations of their mouths against one another. Yuri shivered and sighed as the Alpha's tongue darted out to lightly trace along his lower lip. It was everything he'd ever imagined his first kiss might be…

All too soon, it was over and Yuri was left feeling breathless as he stared into Victor's eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now…but I'm glad that I was sure you felt the same way first," Victor murmured. "I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't." His thumb grazed against the Omega's cheek, ever so gently, leaving a heated trail behind on Yuri's skin.

The raven blushed under the scrutiny from the silver-haired skater, unsure how to respond. It was all so much, so fast…a million thoughts suddenly rushed through his mind at once…

 _Does Victor want to live here or Russia? Does he want children? How experienced is he-_

"Yuri?"

 _I wonder what Kuromizu will do? I don't even know how to be a proper Omeg-_

"Yuri," Victor's voice was firm and commanding now as he grasped Yuri's chin and turned his face towards his again, pulling him from panicked thoughts.

"Calm down. Whatever it is that's distressing you, we'll get through it together, alright?" He assured Yuri, who nodded in agreement.

"It's just…a lot," Yuri whispered nervously. "Aren't you worried that I'm not…umm…"

"There is nothing about you that worries me, pryanichek," Victor replied confidently, gaze so unwavering that Yuri could almost believe it himself. He swallowed hard at the intensity in the man's eyes.

"W-what does, uh, pryanichek mean?" Yuri managed to squeak out before he was silenced with a soft brush of the older man's lips against his own. The Omega felt like he was floating from the contact high as they parted and Victor continued to gently cup the side of his face. The Alpha chuckled softly.

"It seems fitting for you. It's a term of endearment back in Russia. It means gingerbread man-" Yuri let out a soft snort.

"I make you think of a…cookie? Fantastic…" Victor laughed and leaned in to brush the tips of their noses together, the subtle intimacy of the act made Yuri's heart skip a beat, breath catching as he realized his new favorite sound was the undercurrent of pure joy in the Alpha's voice.

"It's perfect, because you're sweet, but spicy too," Victor murmured playfully as his mouth grazed along Yuri's cheekbone, pressing gentle kisses along the line of it. The younger man could feel Victor smiling against his skin.

"Is that so?" Yuri choked out as his face grew warmer, skin flushed.

"Mmm-hmm, also, it's because I just want to eat you all up…you're absolutely delicious Yuri," Victor practically purred, hand sliding away from Yuri's face and down his body to grip his hip.

"Victor…" The raven sighed with pleasure as the man's warm breath spread across the column of his throat and he felt desire pooling within his body once more.

"Shit…" The Alpha muttered lowly before quickly sliding away and throwing back the covers to swing his legs over the other side of the bed. His elbows rested on his knees as his fingers rubbed at his forehead and he took a deep breath.

"Umm, are you alright?" Yuri gazed over in confusion at the other man, who looked over his shoulder and gave the Omega a tight smile.

"Just give me a minute…I, uh…" Victor blushed before rubbing at his neck in embarrassment. "I don't know if I realized just how difficult it would be to control myself around you." Yuri hid his face in the sheets as his own cheeks grew rosy in understanding. He felt a thrill run through him.

 _I affect him that much?_

"You're simply too tempting for your own good," Victor admonished quietly as he drifted back towards Yuri's side of the bed, as if pulled by some involuntary force to entangle himself with the younger man once more.

"Umm, I can try and work on that I guess…?"

"Don't you dare change a thing."

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	12. Drawn

The draw of two true mates is a powerful thing on a biological, emotional, and etheric level. From the second they'd picked up one another's scents, Victor and Yuri's own body's chemistry had instinctively been working overtime to weave the ties that would bind them more tightly to each other.

Now that they'd found their mate, the one so perfect for each of them, they would be driven on a deep-rooted, primal level to complete the connection.

Dynamic Biologists had long believed this occurred to ensure that true mates did not accidently 'miss' each other in passing. Hence, once the scent had been caught by one mate, they would be inexplicably drawn to the other's presence until a full joining of the pair through bonding could be completed at the Omega's next heat.

 _Love at first smell? Instead of love at first sight? How funny…and absolutely ridiculous._ Yuri had thought with a chuckle when he'd learned about such a thing.

Now, as he breathed deeply of the clean evergreen scent that made Yuri feel like the world consisted of nothing but him and the man whose arms wrapped around him, he realized he couldn't have been more wrong.

 _Is this just chemical? A biological reaction? I barely know him, but…_

Yuri turned his head towards Victor and was rewarded with a brilliant smile that simply shattered any questions or concerns in his mind as the Alpha leaned in to kiss him. The younger man sighed happily as Victor's mouth gently explored his own, running his tongue along the seam of the raven's lips, begging entrance until they parted with a soft moan.

 _Oh god…yes…_ The little sounds that Yuri made only seemed to incite Victor further, instead of satisfying the man's hunger and the Omega couldn't have been more satisfied with the reaction, a feeling of pride rushing through him that he was driving the Alpha to such heights of desire.

Victor's fingers clenched and unclenched reflexively against Yuri's hip, grazing slightly inward and lower, ever so often along his stomach, but never quite heading into dangerous territory. The young man's mind raced, driven half-mad thinking about all the other places he wished those hands might wander…

"Victor, you're making me crazy…" He breathed out in a rare moment when their lips parted, shifting restlessly, and rolling on the bed to face him. The Alpha's eyes widened at the move.

"Yuri, we have to…your father will kill me if I do anything-" The Omega blushed impossibly brighter as he brought his hand up to cup Victor's cheek, tracing the planes of it, learning the nuances of the other man's face. The azure-eyed skater leaned into his touch with a sigh, sending a thrill through Yuri and emboldening him.

"I just want to touch you too…like this, okay?" Victor's breath hitched as he nodded in agreement.

"I promise…" Yuri bit his lip and whispered playfully. "I won't try to take advantage of you." The Omega laughed softly as Victor's eyes narrowed in response, letting out a huff of amusement.

"See? Very spicy." The Alpha murmured with a smile, to which Yuri laughed again. "I think that's my new favorite sound…your laugh…" Victor declared as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh, my! Well, I did think that you'd at least be able to resist each other until after lunch, my goodness!" Yuri looked over his shoulder to the doorway in shock and let out a squeak at the sight of his father holding a tray of food.

"Victor…I'm glad you seem to have confirmed your theory, but please have a care for my son's status as an Omega. I would like to ensure he remains pure until any official ceremony has taken place." His expression was stern as he raised an eyebrow at the Alpha and went to set down the tray.

"DAD! Y-you can't just say things like that! It's embarrassing!" Yuri pulled a pillow over his beet-red face and wished with all of his heart that he could become invisible. _I want to crawl into a hole and die…_

"Actually, I hadn't had a chance to broach that subject with Yuri yet, but having you here is perfect timing." Victor's eyes were bright and excited as he sat up and plucked the pillow away from the younger man's face, a broad smile on his own as he took Yuri's hand. The Omega stared up at him with wide eyes, mouth gone dry as he realized…

 _Oh…my…god. Is he going to-_

"Toshiya Katsuki, may I have your blessing to ask your son to be my mate?" Yuri's heart skipped a beat, not simply at hearing the words that Victor truly wanted him, but that he was offering him a choice to say yes or no, not simply giving the final say to his parents.

It just confirmed yet again, down to the marrow of his bones, that this was his true mate. That the Alpha would have such a strong respect for consent and choice meant the world to Yuri as he continued to struggle with the loss of the freedoms that had been snatched away from him upon presenting as an Omega so many years ago. Yuri looked eagerly to his father, who nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Victor. Yuri's mother and I have discussed it already in anticipation of this. You have our blessing." The Alpha gazed down at him and brought his hand to his lips, kissing his fingers softly.

"I'm sorry I don't have this more planned out Yuri, but I didn't want any further misunderstandings between us as to my intentions," Victor explained.

"As soon as you're well enough, I'll go out and buy a proper ring for you, but make no mistake, there is nothing that would make me happier than if you did me the honor of marrying me and becoming my mate."

Yuri stared, speechless, still in a bit of shock for several moments as his mind went completely blank, overwhelmed at the gorgeous man looming above him who had just asked him to-

"Yes!" Yuri blurted out, nodding rapidly as his brain came back online. Victor grinned in response and he heard his father chuckle, but couldn't find it in him to tear his eyes away from his mate as he smiled right back.

 **xxx**

Victor watched Yuri carefully for any sign of discomfort as he sat up in the bed eating his lunch, worried about another episode like he'd had earlier by the hot spring. The Omega set down his chopsticks after a few minutes of this with a sigh and looked pointedly at the Alpha's own full bowl of food.

"If you don't start paying attention to your food, I'm not going to eat mine."

"But, I-"

"Uh-uh! Eat, now," Yuri declared as he picked up his chopsticks again and waited for Victor to do the same. The older male huffed but finally did so, still keeping an eye on Yuri as he began to eat. The younger man smiled, apparently pleased.

"See! That wasn't that hard…" Yuri murmured teasingly between bites, tongue darting out unconsciously to lick a bit of sauce off his full soft lips.

 _Spicy…_ Victor thought to himself, biting back a growl as a rush of desire shot through him. Yuri paused in his eating to nibble thoughtfully on the end of his chopsticks, staring off for a moment and the Alpha just about lost it.

 _How is he so damn cute_ _ **and**_ _sexy? I just want to-_ The Omega's cinnamon-hued gaze swung to meet Victor's, a sweet, innocent smile on his face, and the older man immediately calmed his outward expression to avoid being caught out at the lewd direction of his thoughts.

"Okay, Victor," Toshiya exclaimed with a smile as he returned to the room, sliding his phone back in his pocket. "The real estate agent will be sending over a portfolio of properties based on your criteria." The Alpha shot the man a grateful look in appreciation for his efforts. "I'm glad you're planning to have a second home here in Hatsetsu given how difficult it is for us to be able to travel with our duties here at the temple."

"Of course!" Victor assured him. "You'll be my family now too and I'm sure we'll be spending lots of time here." The happy look on Yuri's face made the Alpha's heart sing.

"Did you find out if the shrine you mentioned would be willing to accommodate us as well?" Victor asked hopefully as he looked to Yuri once more, who wore an equally eager expression. Apparently, it was the very same place that Yuri's parents had been wed in. They performed both Beta and Alpha/Omega ceremonies there, though in different sections of the shrine.

"Yes, we'll just need to figure out a date that works before Yuri's next heat," Toshiya looked to his son expectantly. "When is that again son?"

"M-my…uh…m-mm-my…" The Omega stammered.

"Your heat, Yuri. I wasn't quite sure if it was six weeks or…" Victor glanced over at the younger man, who had turned bright pink, chopsticks frozen mid-air as he looked at his father with wide-eyed horror.

"Four weeks…give or take a few days…" Yuri finally managed to choke out as he shoved the bite of food in his mouth and avoided meeting either men's eyes.

"A heat is nothing to be embarrassed about son. It's a natural part of-"

"Oh god…please stop talking Dad…" Yuri groaned, dropping his chopsticks into his bowl with a clatter and facepalming.

"Alright, alright…Oh, but before I forget," The Beta caretaker reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Your prescriptions arrived as well." His father set them on the table beside the bed while his son looked at him, then Victor in confusion.

"But I thought my prescriptions came earlier? Who was at the door?" Yuri asked as he picked up his chopsticks again and took another bite of food. Victor shrugged.

"Hm, I didn't mention that? It was just that priest that your father and Minako-" Yuri started coughing as he choked slightly, setting his chopsticks down once more and reaching for a glass of water.

"Uh, what exactly happened?" Toshiya asked curiously.

"He wanted to know why I'd canceled my interviews and I simply told him that I'd found my true mate." The Alpha explained.

"How did he take that?" Toshiya's eyes narrowed and Victor had no doubt that the Beta had been on the receiving end of more than a few of Kin Kuromizu's little outbursts in the past.

"Well, he was absolutely delighted! After I described all the symptoms I was experiencing in regards to my suspected true mate, he agreed that yes, it must be so," Victor smirked as the Beta let out a huff of amused laughter.

"I'm sure…" Toshiya replied dryly.

"Of course, he wasn't too happy to find out that the temple would be losing their favorite son, Yuri Katsuki, but alas, what can one do about such a thing?" The Alpha winked at his mate-to-be, who let out a surprised giggle before quickly dissolving into full blown laughter.

"Right! I'm sure he was heartbroken," Yuri gasped out as he laughed, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I can only imagine what kind of nasty things came out of his mouth about me."

The thought seemed to sober the Omega, who swiftly grew quiet and gazed down intently at his hands in his lap. It absolutely tore at Victor's heart to see it. The Alpha reached out to gently grasp Yuri's chin, tipping his face up to meet his own as he placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

"You can be sure that I corrected any ill-mannered behavior on his part immediately and made clear that if it happened again, I would seek out greater disciplinary measures to dissuade him," Yuri nodded, wincing as the tell-tale signs of pain from his injuries returning made his brow furrow slightly. Victor looked to Toshiya, who clearly saw it as well.

"I think we may have reached your limit for the moment, son. Would you like to lie back down-"

"No, I can handle it a bit longer, I'm okay," Yuri tried to insist to both of them, even as he shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't even tried to get up and move around or anything. I should really try to do that first..."

The adorable pout on the younger man's face was almost enough to break the Alpha and get him to agree…almost. Instead, he tried a different tactic with the stubborn and admirably strong-willed Omega.

"Please, pryanichek?" Victor murmured softly in Yuri's ear. "We can cuddle…" The raven's eyes narrow at the older man.

"I know what you're doing," Yuri muttered accusingly.

"Is it working?" Victor whispered playfully.

"Tch…" The other man rolled his eyes, the barest twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth before he turned away, lying on his side facing away from Victor as he had earlier. The mirth and amusement in Toshiya's gaze spoke volumes as he grabbed the tray and promised to return later to check on them.

As Yuri's hand sought out the Alpha's own, interlacing their fingers and pulling his arm to wrap around him, Victor knew he must be doing something right. They were both so new to one another, but they would learn over time and he couldn't wait to know more with each passing day.

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	13. Overwhelmed

**a/n:** One of the biggest chappies of the fic so far...thanks for being patient y'all! Your comments, kudos and continued love for this fic here and Tumblr make my heart soar and my muses purr :) I truly appreciate it.

Cheers!

AF

* * *

"Oh god…Victor…I-it's too big…"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it once you've had a little time to adjust."

"But I just…I've never," Yuri whispered softly. "It's a bit overwhelming."

"I think it'll be a perfect fit…" Victor murmured.

The door to the bedroom flew open.

"I just knew you were going to try to de-flower our Yuri befo-" Minako's words died in her throat and Yuri just felt like he wanted to die as she took in the sight of the real estate profiles scattered across the bed before them as they tried to sort through finding a place of their own in Hatsetsu. The Omega's face turned scarlet and the only thing keeping him from completely losing it were the arms that rubbed soothingly along his own where he sat in Victor's lap.

"Nice to see you again Minako," The Alpha called out cheerfully, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. The Beta gave him a tight smile.

"Uh…I'm just gonna…Ummm…" The woman spotted Makkachin's leash and grabbed it off the nearby table. "Walk your dog! Yes! That's what I'm going to do. See? Helping! That's what I do, help. Uh, here girl!"

"It's a boy, Minako," The raven laughed softly, letting his head fall back once more against Victor's shoulder as he watched his long-time friend try to make up for her mistake.

"Whatever," She muttered as she clipped on the leash and started to leave, turning at the last minute and poking her head back around the corner.

"Sorry about before and um, congratulations," Minako said as she made her exit. Victor chuckled, the sound reverberating pleasantly through the Omega's body.

"She's funny."

"Absolutely hilarious," Yuri deadpanned, raising an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at the other man. "But seriously…" He gestured back to the property listings before them. "I'm fine with wherever you think will be best for you and Makka, as long as it's fairly close to the hot spring so we can be near my family when we're in town."

"Well what about this one?" Victor replied with a smile as he handed one of the profiles to Yuri. The young man looked at it in confusion before glancing at the Alpha once more, worried that maybe they'd been looking at these listings just a bit too long.

"Uh, this one is just a plot of land Victor…"

"Exactly," He said as he nuzzled Yuri's hair. "We could build whatever we want on it."

"Really…you'd want to do something like that?" Yuri swallowed hard, stunned by the prospect.

"You know I'd be happy with nearly any of these places, right? A lot of them are amazing." He gestured to the other listings. "Building seems so…" The word 'expensive' came to mind first as he squirmed nervously in Victor's lap. "I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble-"

 _"_ I'd rather _we_ have exactly what we want for the first home we choose together than settle for anything less," The Alpha assured him with a smile as he tucked a piece of Yuri's hair behind his ear.

"It's not…um, excessive?" The young Omega asked as he turned slightly in the older man's arms and reveled in his warm embrace as Victor shook his head.

"No, no…and competing professionally for over a decade with numerous sponsorships has given me a _very_ healthy bank account," He replied with a grin before kissing the now smiling Omega. "You don't ever need to worry about those sorts of things again pryanichek."

Yuri gasped softly as Victor's teeth tugged on his lower lip, a rumbling growl from the man sent a shiver through the Omega, his nerves electrified everywhere they touched. The raven's hand drifted upward to card through silvery strands, eliciting a needy groan from Victor. The Alpha pulled away, breathing heavily as his lust-darkened azure eyes stared at him hungrily.

"You're going to seriously test every bit of my restraint until our wedding night," He murmured as Yuri blushed brightly. The Alpha ran his fingertips along the Omega's cheek reverently. "So beautiful like this…" Yuri's heart skipped a beat as their eyes met once more.

"Victor…" He breathed out as he captured the older man's lips this time. Yuri felt so connected to the Alpha. It was like they were two sides of the same coin. He couldn't imagine life getting much better than it was at that moment.

 ** _A week later_**

"Still doing okay?" Sakura asked, casting a worried glance at Yuri for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes as they walked arm in arm through the temple grounds. Makkachin bounded around playfully at their side, carrying his own leash as he sniffed anything of interest while they made their way along.

"We've only been gone a little while," Yuri chuckled. Truth be told, he was touched by how seriously the young Omega took the responsibility to monitor him for a walk. "Besides, when the doc came this morning he said I was doing great…" The raven grinned as Sakura gave him a bump with her shoulder and beamed.

"I'm really glad to hear that." She replied. "You'll be skating again in no time." Yuri laughed softly as they continued to walk along together.

"Hey, uh, Sakura?" Yuri murmured, eyeing her nervously. "You and the other Omegas who had interviews weren't upset about how everything turned out, right? I've been wanting to ask and just needed to make sure…" Sakura giggled and squeezed his hand, glancing over at him once more.

"Oh Yuri, we're all so happy for you. This is so wonderful." Yuri smiled happily and squeezed right back.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me to hear it." The raven explained. "I was a little concerned you would all feel like…like I'd tried to steal him away or something-"

"Yuri…" Sakura admonished softly, stopping in her tracks and turning to him, taking both hands. "We all know you're not like that." She smiled reassuringly. "Besides, we were all way too young for Victor. You're much more his speed." She continued with a playful wink. Yuri's jaw dropped as he sputtered .

"W-what?! Sakura! Are you trying to say we're old?!" Yuri sputtered indignantly.

"Oh, god! The look on your face…that was priceless!" She wheezed out in between full-body laughs that shook her entire small frame. "I just had to tease you. I'm sorry, of course I don't!" The girl continued to giggle and Yuri couldn't help the smile that crept across his own face.

"Yeah…well don't schedule my hip replacement surgery just yet," He replied playfully, ruffling Makkachin's fur as he brushed against him and let out a small whine. Yuri glanced down in concern.

"Makka? What's wro-"

"Well, isn't this a wonderful sight!" A voice rang out cheerfully.

Yuri's stomach turned as his gaze landed on the steadily approaching priest. The man's smile was a well-crafted imitation of civility as he came to stand before them. The Omega squared his shoulders, expecting the worst from the typically sour man, whom Yuri had never gotten along with.

"Yuri, it's so good to see you're making a speedy recovery," Kuromizu murmured as he gave the younger man a thorough once-over that raised the hair on the back of the raven's neck. "I can't even imagine what it's been like for you," He put his hand over his heart, the very picture of concern.

"Trying to recover from such an injury and finding your true mate as well…what a whirlwind! Wouldn't you agree, Sakura?" The priest asked her with an innocent smile. The young woman nodded nervously. Clearly no more comfortable with the situation than Yuri was.

"Yes, Kuromizu Sensei…" She mumbled, bowing her head politely in deference to the head Omega temple priest.

"I'm glad I was able to find you actually," He continued as he focused on Sakura. "You're needed to assist with cleaning duties in the classroom…immediately," The Beta's gaze flickered to Yuri's only briefly, as if checking to see if the younger man would dare challenge him.

"But…I was just on cleaning duty yesterday, and I'm supposed to stay with Yuri to make sure he doesn't have any problems during his walk," She quietly protested. Kuromizu narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling broadly once more.

"Well don't you worry young one! I'll be sure to see Yuri back safely for you. Run along now!" Sakura looked to Yuri, but the older Omega simply squeezed her hand reassuringly and nodded. She gave a short bow to the priest before heading off. Kuromizu watched her go before turning to Yuri once more.

 _*Grrrrrrrrrr*_

The Beta's eyes widened as Makka growled at the man in warning as he took a step towards Yuri. The Omega shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, he's met so many new people…" Yuri excused the pup, though secretly he guessed that the dog simply was a good judge of character, as he turned and began walking back the other direction. "You don't have to walk me back, I'm fine."

"Actually, I do," The older man explained as he fell in step beside Yuri, much to the raven's dismay. "It would be highly inappropriate for you to be alone with Victor after all. No proper un-mated Omega having a care for their reputation would let themselves be alone with an un-mated, non-familial Alpha…regardless of whether they're true mates or not," He side-eyed Yuri, a small smirk on his lips. The young man quickly looked ahead once more.

"At least I assume that's where you're going, since you have his dog?"

"Yes…I, umm…thank you," The Omega stayed quiet after that, nerves on edge as he continued to walk, until he realized that the other man had stopped behind him.

"Uh, we really should get going?" Yuri encouraged the other man to follow him as he felt the first twinges of pain shoot through his body. He quickly realized he'd pushed himself too far with the walk already _. I need to get back to Victor before this gets any worse._

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out Yuri?" The priest asked as he sneered at the young man.

"F-find out what?" Yuri felt Makkachin nudge his hand before licking it comfortingly.

"That you were slutting around with Victor under everyone's noses," The Beta accused, dark eyes narrowing. The Omega's breath caught at the man's harsh reply.

"I'm not-"

"I guess we shouldn't expect anything less from an ill-mannered, low-bred, untrained Omega like yourself. It's not surprising that you spread your legs for the first Alpha with deep pockets that showed any interest…hmph, gold-digging trash…" The Beta muttered in disgust. Yuri stared at the man in shock as he shook his head.

"No!" The raven exclaimed. "That's not true! He's my true mate and he's been helping me get better. That's all!" Yuri's fists clenched tightly at his side, voice wavering as the man took another step towards him. Kuromizu laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Tch…you know it wasn't too hard for me to find out the real story from my friends around here who keep their ears to the ground. I heard how you two really met. How you got that 'injury'," The priest mocked as he made air quotes with his fingers. "It sure wasn't a fall down the stairs in the main building like your father tried to claim, was it?"

 _I need to get away from him…_ Yuri took a step back and the other man simply followed, invading his space as he leaned in close to whisper poison into the young Omega's ear.

"Did you plan that whole thing at the rink ahead of time to ensnare Victor? Was your father in on it too…sending him there?" Yuri's gaze snapped to Kuromizu's in complete confusion as the priest smiled darkly and drove the knife in deeper with every word.

 _Is that what people are going to think? That I'm a gold-digging Omega slut who trapped Victor into-_

"My, my…the Katsuki family sure did bag a big fish for their little **_old_** Yuri, didn't they?" The raven gasped at the man's cruel accusations, unable to hold back tears anymore as they filled his eyes.

 _*Grrrrrrrrrrr*_

"Dammit!" The priest jumped back, cradling his hand with a pained look in his eyes before glaring at Makkachin. "You stupid mutt!"

Yuri took several more steps away as Makka stayed between them, growling at the other man. Once he'd gained a bit of distance, Yuri turned and headed as fast as he could in the other direction, even as pain shot through his lower back. He swallowed down a whimper, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction of his additional suffering.

"Glad we had this little chat Yuri!" The priest called out after him, voice suddenly full of saccharine as they parted. Yuri didn't acknowledge him as he continued on his way, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had just transpired. He fell into a daze as Makkachin trailed behind him silently, keeping watch over the Omega as his feet carried him to the main building.

Yuri felt around in his pocket for the pills that Victor had insisted he carry with him just in case of emergency before heading out on his walk, a prescription pain pill, as well as the muscle relaxer.

 _I should just take these._ Yuri thought guiltily as Kuromizu's words rang out in his mind repeatedly. _I'm taking advantage of Victor's kindness and generosity. I can't keep using him like that. It's not right._ He glanced briefly in the direction of the building housing the Alpha suites before shaking his head and going inside.

 _I'll give him a break from…me. Rest here instead._ Yuri's stomach twisted. Everything in his body was telling him to go to his Alpha.

 _Gold-digger..._

 _Slut…_

"Yuri?" The Omega's brow furrowed as he was stopped in the doorway of the kitchen by a gentle hand on his arm and looked up from the ground to meet his sister Mari's gaze.

"Have you been crying? You're shaking…" The young man looked at one of his hands and took in the trembling with an odd sort of detachment. He felt like he was watching everything from underwater...

"Are you in pain?" He nodded and decided to focus on that, rather than the other reason he felt like he was about to fall apart as he showed her the pills, allowing his sister to lead him to get a glass of water.

"Dad mentioned the doc gave you a prescription, but he also said…well, I thought Victor was helping you with all of that?" She asked quietly, eyeing Makka as he trailed after them.

"Do you want me to walk both of you back over there?" Yuri shook his head and popped the pills in his mouth as he downed the water his sister handed to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" The Omega sighed.

"I just want to lie down here for a little while, okay? If you could let Victor know, that would be great," He told her as they headed for the room. "It's probably for the best he doesn't see me while I'm medicated anyways. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"Those are the same meds I had to take when I hurt myself before…" Mari's eyebrows shot up as an expression of amusement crept across her face.

"Yeah, good idea then…" Mari laughed softly, clearly remembering just how loopy they'd made him as the meds interacted with his Omega body chemistry. He scowled at her before quickly turning his head away, biting his lip as the pain level ratcheted up a notch.

 _Victor…I need him. No, no…I just need to lie down. I'll be okay._ Yuri settled on the bed carefully, unable to hold back a whimper before finally coming to rest. The Omega couldn't help smiling as Makka jumped up to snuggle into his arms.

"Thanks, boy…" Yuri murmured as fresh tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, comforted by the kindness the animal showed him.

 _I'll just rest here…_

 _Just for a little while…_

* * *

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!

URL: AnimeFanimeFic

#Yutopiafic


	14. Distress

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this one!

I've also started a new YOI fic called _**Sunset in Hasetsu**_.

Check it out if you have a chance :)

* * *

"I'm trying Vitya," Yakov grumbled as they discuss plans for the next couple of weeks, months. The tough as nails coach wasn't happy about Victor's pause from training at the moment, but he is pleased that the Alpha has found his true mate. Even so, he wants him back in the rink as soon as possible and is glad that the Omega's upcoming heat is forcing them to accelerate their plans to wed.

"Try harder old man," Victor replies jokingly to the other Alpha, who huffs in response. The silver-haired skater can practically see the man rolling his eyes through the phone. "I would like you to be here."

"Hmph…still no word from your parents?" Yakov asks curiously. Victor sighs, pacing through the suite for the umpteenth time since Yuri left on his walk just a short while ago with Sakura. He didn't like having his mate-to-be out of his sight. Something about it just isn't sitting right with him.

"No, they're on safari in Africa for at least the next two weeks. I'm trying to get a message to them, but they very purposely chose to 'unplug' from civilization on this trip, so it's proving difficult," Victor explained.

"Just promise me you'll try to get some practice in at that rink you said they have there, alright? I'll keep working on reshuffling my commitments here to make it to the ceremony," Yakov assured him. Victor chuckled in response, shaking his head in amusement.

 _Same old Yakov…always focused on training, skating…_ The Alpha sighed.

"Of course. When you're down here you can take a look at it and see if there's any improvements to be made," Victor replied, smiling to himself as his pacing took him towards the front door of the suite. "After all, I will be living here intermittently, so I'll want to make sure the rink is up to your standards, even if you aren't here to train with me all the-"

Victor gasps, fear curling in his gut as he catches the faintest hint of Yuri's scent, tinged heavily with distress.

"Vitya?"

"I'll call you back," The Alpha hung up, throwing his phone in his pocket as he ran out of the suite, scenting the air as he instinctively sprinted in the direction of its origin, where it was most potent, where he believed he would find Yuri.

 _Yuri…_ His gaze darted around, trying to see if he spotted the Omega anywhere, lying injured or in pain. He kept an eye out for Makka or Sakura and felt his heart drop as he swiftly reached a courtyard area where it was the clearly the worst, but saw no one. The scent was strong, recent...

 _Where are you, Yuri?_ Victor ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the roots in frustration and turning in a circle as he looked down every path that led off to other areas of the temple grounds.

 _He couldn't have left here more than a minute ago! I had to have just missed him._ The Alpha's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of familiar dark gold robes and the swish of a long black braid slowly weaving along a path headed away from the courtyard.

 _This is too much of a coincidence…what have you done to Yuri?_ Victor thought with a low growl as he ran after the man, catching up swiftly along the cobblestoned path.

"Kin Kuromizu!" The Alpha snapped out as he drew nearer. The priest stiffened briefly, but when he turned, his shoulders relaxed as he raised an eyebrow at Victor.

"You shouldn't be over here Mr. Nikiforov," This is the Omega side of the property and Alphas are prohibited from trespassing. His expression was smug as he turned to go once more, dismissing Victor. The skater's fists clenched angrily as he tried to calm himself.

"Speaking of Omegas…have you seen my mate-to-be?" The Alpha asked accusingly. "Yuri was heading this way on a walk and I caught his distressed scent all the way back in my suite, so I came looking for him." The Beta turned, eyes widening slightly.

"It's not my problem if you can't keep track of your-"

"Cut the crap. I want the truth now," Victor snarled, the heavy weight of an Alpha's timbre in his voice causing the man before him to shudder slightly. He found himself barely resisting the urge to simply pin the man down to the ground by his throat and force the answers he desired from his wretched mouth.

Everything in his entire being was telling him that this man had done something…

He could practically smell the lies on him.

"I may have spoken to him, yes," The Beta replied through gritted teeth. "It's my duty, responsibility and _right_ to question the intentions of any Omega who is being matched to an Alpha coming in our temple gates. Especially when that Omega is clearly pursuing someone so obviously beyond his station and training," Kuromizu seemed to be gathering confidence as he arrogantly crossed his arms on his chest, self-righteous as he glared at the Alpha.

"You can't tell me how to do my job Mr. Nikiforov and it's not my fault your _so-called_ true mate is a weakling who can't handle a little-"

 _*thud*_

Victor's fist connected with the other man's jaw before he even realized he was throwing the punch. The priest tumbled to the ground, sprawling across the stones and dirt in an undignified heap of burnished robes.

"I warned you what would happen if you hurt my mate," Victor seethed as he advanced on the other man, grabbing him by the collar and yanking his upper half up off the ground as he loomed over him, eyes swimming in darkness now as he took in the man's calculating and fearful expression as he held up his hands defensively.

"Was I wrong to say that you shouldn't be alone with him before you're mated?" The priest snapped out. "That it was inappropriate?" He quickly continued, smirking as Victor's face fell at the accusation.

"Was I wrong to say that his father lied to me about how you met?" Victor growled lowly and as he spotted the fresh bite mark on Kuromizu's hand, all the excuses in the world wouldn't have meant a thing…

It was obvious to him that if Makka had felt the need to attack this man, he must have upset his mate greatly.

 _I need to find Yuri. I'll deal with him later…_ He dropped the man back on to the stones in disgust and rose, heading the other direction, back to the courtyard where the scent had been strongest in the hopes that he could follow the remnants of it to wherever Yuri was.

 _*ring ring*_

"Hello?" Victor immediately recognized the phone number for the main house. "Yuri?"

"No, it's Mari, but he's here," She murmured, voice low. "He just laid down in one of the spare rooms after taking his medication-"

"Was he hurt?!" The Alpha's feet moved faster, wanting to reach the raven as soon as possible.

"Nothing new, just the same pain from before kicking in I think? Makkachin's with him and I don't think it'll be long before he's asleep honestly…something took a lot out of him," Mari replied, hanging up the phone on the wall as Victor walked in the door. She gestured for him to follow her to the currently empty kitchen.

"I want to see him…where is he?"

"I know, I just want to make sure I understand what happened, because Yuri wasn't talking much when he got here," The temple caregiver muttered worriedly. "I really hope you had nothing to do with this Victor." The Alpha shook his head.

"No, no, I was back at the suite and caught his scent, so I went looking for him," Her gaze filled with understanding and relief. It was unfortunately short-lived as he continued to explain. "At the end of the trail I found Kuromizu," Victor bit out angrily, swallowing back a tide of rage tinged pheromones.

"Asshole…he's always hated Yuri. The guy really doesn't like that he's never been able to control him like the rest of the Omegas here and it pisses him off to no end," Mari explained.

"Do you want to check on him?" She asked, heading to the door and waving for him to follow her down the hall.

Victor smiled as they reached the room and saw Makka curled up in Yuri's arms. The dog lifted his head briefly at the sight of his owner before dropping it to rest on the raven's arm again.

"Good Makka…" He whispered softly as he approached, heart clenching in his chest at the still slightly damp tracks of tears on Yuri's cheeks. "I'm sorry Yuri." The younger man's breath was quiet and even, face peaceful and seemingly pain-free. Victor could pick up no scent of distress emanating from him now.

"I can keep an eye on him and call you when he wakes," Mari offered, speaking in hushed tones as they walked towards the door. Victor shook his head. "Or you're more than welcome to sit with him yourself…just don't be surprised if he's a bit out of it on these meds, okay?" Victor nodded.

"He mentioned something briefly the other day about that, but I'm sure we'll be fine," He assured her as he pulled up a chair and sat down at the bedside, taking Yuri's hand and soothingly rubbing his thumb in a circular motion against the scent gland at the Omega's wrist to try to further ease any lingering pain that the medication had not rid him of. Mari left silently, leaving Victor alone with only Yuri, Makkachin and daydreams of various ways he could inflict pain upon the resident priest to keep him company.

 **xxx**

Yuri blinked once…twice…and lifted his head to glance around, a lopsided smile spreading across his face as he stretched happily and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. His brow furrowed in mild confusion as he took several moments to figure out where he was…

The Omega sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and laughing softly as he wondered where his shoes had gone. He tapped his toes briefly on the floor, staring down at the shiny wood surface for several seconds…

 _…shiny…_

Okay, it might have been a minute or two he spent doing that, he really wasn't sure and the raven couldn't find it in him to care either. Yuri was pulled from his observations as he felt a chill run through him, shivering as a cold draft whipped through the room. He stood on instinct, seeking out the source, surely an open door or window that needed to be closed. The young Omega got to the door to outside a short ways down the hall and found it slightly ajar.

 _Silly…Who left this open? Vicchan might've gotten out._ Yuri thought worriedly, stepping outside in only his robes and bare feet. The frigid air hit him in a rush, bringing him back to the here and now.

Yuri gripped the door frame and took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry as he swiftly remembered that his beloved pup had passed away over a year ago. He rubbed at his forehead wearily.

 _It was Makka. He was here when I went to sleep._

Everything was so…fuzzy. He stumbled forward deliriously, all concerns about Vicchan forgotten as he caught the faintest hint of a tempting and delicious scent on the breeze.

 _Victor…_ Yuri smiled broadly as he tipped his head back so the sunshine warmed his face and slowly spun around, arms out to the sides. _He's so pretty…mine…my mate…_

 _Doesn't matter what Kuromizu says…jerk._ He pouted, vaguely recalling the man's words as he started walking towards the Alpha's suite.

 _I don't even care about money…stupid priest._ Yuri thought dismissively, as he grasped the handle and opened it, going straight in without knocking as he wandered around in search of the other man.

"Vic-tor!?" Yuri ran a hand through his hair in confusion as he walked through the place, body shaking with cold from the walk over, feet frosty and bare. He grabbed a blanket off the bed as he passed through it and wrapped it around himself, inhaling deeply of their combined scent as he went out onto the patio.

"Viiiiicccc-ttttoooor?

* * *

 **Notes:**

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#Yutopiafic


	15. HotCold

**A/N:** Thank you all for showing so much continued love for the fic! If you get the chance, check out my other YOI Omegaverse fic, **Sunset in Hasetsu**.

Cheers!  
AF

* * *

The Alpha walked quickly back to the spare room after speaking with Yuri's father in the man's office. They didn't have the whole story yet given the unconscious state the young Omega was in, but neither were happy with what little they did know about his interaction earlier with Kin Kuromizu.

Toshiya was going to see what additional options they might have for recourse against the priest if necessary. Fortunately, the Beta caretaker could reconfirm what had been Victor's understanding as well. That though it was frowned upon from an etiquette perspective, there were no actual laws broken by either Yuri or Victor by being in each other's presence before being married and mated.

Nor was it against the law for Yuri to be out on his own at the skating rink that night, just unsafe, due to his unmated status. Attempting to shame Yuri and make him feel bad about either of those choices had been Kuromizu's way of trying to force the Omega ideals he preached on the younger man. Which admittedly wasn't a crime on the priest's part either, as his views were supportive of the Japanese administration's own towards Omegas.

Of course, Toshiya also assured Victor that he wouldn't be in trouble for punching Kuromizu, since the man had clearly been at fault for distressing his mate and had admitted as much to Victor's face.

"An Alpha can hardly be held accountable for their reaction in that sort of situation, can he?" Yuri's father had asked him with a small smile, eyes dark as he no doubt thought of how else he'd like to punish the man who'd hurt his son.

Victor was deep in thought as he made his way back to Yuri and as he rounded the corner into the last hallway, he felt a smile spread across his face to see Makka, standing just outside the kitchen door, paws twitching restlessly on the floor as he watched Mari cook. The pup let out an eager whine.

"Shh Makka! I'll give you a treat if you're good," She playfully scolded the dog. The Alpha gave him a scruff behind the ear and waved to Mari as he passed by on his way to the room. He hadn't been gone long, but he didn't like leaving the young man at all after what had just happened, even for fifteen minutes.

He gazed around in confusion as he entered the spare room and took in the sight of the empty bed. Victor peered inside the adjacent bathroom before quickly heading to the kitchen.

"Mari, did Yuri get up?" He tried to keep his voice calm. "Did you move him somewhere else?" Her eyes widened in surprise and fear raced through him at her reaction.

"No. I would've told you…" Her voice trailed off.

 _Where are you, Yuri?_ Victor's instincts were going crazy. Not knowing where the Omega was for the second time in a single day tugged at something inside him. It felt not only wrong on the most basic level, but like it was a failing on his part personally to keep the younger man safe.

 _Mate…find mate NOW…_

"Victor! Take a deep breath, it's going to be okay. Yuri's going to be okay." Mari's voice was calm and even as the Alpha steadied himself and nodded.

"Sorry…I-I'm going to see if he went back to the suite. Is it alright if I leave Makkachin here?" She nodded.

"We'll search the building and let you know if we find him. We can look around the grounds after that if needed," The Beta set aside what she was doing and went to find her parents, taking Makka along with her as Victor headed out the door towards the suite at a run.

"Yuri?" The Alpha called out as he entered his suite and began looking around.

Silence greeted him.

He got to the bedroom and immediately noticed a blanket missing from the bed, as well as the open patio door. Victor breathed a small sigh of relief and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"He's here."

"Jeez, thanks Victor…alright, just take care of him right now. We'll watch Makka for a bit." Mari assured the Alpha as he went onto the patio and shut the door.

"Thank you Mari," He replied as he hung up and made his way down the path. The sound of giggling and splashing immediately made him smile, and as Yuri came into sight, he fought back a chuckle at the sight of the Omega where he sat at the edge of the hot spring, his back to Victor as he approached.

As the silver-haired male drew closer, he noticed with mild amusement that the young man's robes had made it into the water as well and were soaked up to his knees. The Alpha kneeled beside Yuri, who continued to lazily kick his feet in the steaming water, letting out a happy sigh as he sat there with his eyes closed.

"Yuri?" Victor murmured softly, not wanting to startle him. The Omega smiled, head lolling towards him, hazy cinnamon-hued eyes opening to meet his own azure ones.

"My feet were cold…" He explained in a matter of fact tone and manner that the Alpha was sure held immeasurable logic in Yuri's mind at the moment.

"Mine too, can I join you?" He asked, slipping off his shoes. The Omega's cheeks grew pink as he nodded and Victor sat down next to him, sliding his own feet into the hot spring. Yuri shot furtive glances at him, splashing a little more and biting his lip adorably as if embarrassed, until finally he spoke again.

"I don't know where my shoes went…" Yuri whispered to the other man, as if he was letting him in on a big secret. It was terribly endearing to see the raven all cute and loopy like this. The young man's expression suddenly grew serious as he reached out and gently poked Victor in the chest with his finger.

"But I'll buy my own shoes, you don't need to buy them," The Omega shook his head vehemently. "Nuh-uh…'cuz I'm not a gold-digger," He declared proudly. Victor fought back laughter as he reached out to cup Yuri's cheek, turning his face toward him.

"Nobody thinks you're a gold-digger, Yuri." He assured the younger man.

"Ass-hat does…" The Omega mumbled, averting his eyes. It took everything Victor had to quell the rage that bubbled up from within upon hearing this.

 _He's going to pay for that._ The Alpha caught Yuri's gaze once more, wanting to make sure he heard every word he wanted to say...

"Kin Kuromizu is scum and unworthy to lick the soles of your shoes, regardless of who's paid for them," Victor replied quietly and firmly. The Omega stared at him blankly for several long seconds before grinning broadly.

"You're s'nice…I love you Victor. I think I've always loved you…ever since the first time I saw you skate. Oh jeez, I sound like such a weirdo…" The Alpha's heart soared at the words as Yuri leaned in and flung his arms around Victor's shoulders, bursting into a fit of giggles that slowly faded away as the raven began to trail kisses upward along the older man's neck.

 _Holy crap…_

"Thank you for showing me that you're the kind of Alpha I always hoped you were," Yuri whispered as his lips brushed against the shell of Victor's ear, sending shivers down the man's spine. "So good and kind and protective and…"

 _Oh god…_ Victor's breath came out in a rush as Yuri buried his face in his neck, letting out a pleased little sigh, as he nuzzled softly. The young Omega's tongue grazed across the surface of his scent gland, sending a rush of desire through Victor's body that was so intense he had to remind himself to breathe. _Feels so good when he touches me…_

The Alpha's hands grasped instinctively for his mate-to-be as he inhaled deeply of mandarin, vanilla, and ginger. He could practically taste the flavor of the other man on his tongue, a low growl pried its way past his lips as he was overcome. The nearly desperate urge to be closer in any small way to the seductive creature before him prevailed over logic and reason, as he hauled Yuri into his lap with a needy groan.

He had little care for the Omega's soaking wet robes as they pooled in a cooling mess around them, the younger man's legs settling on either side of Victor's own as he straddled his body.

It was as if all Victor could see, all he could feel, all he could smell…god, it was like _everything_ in the Alpha's existence had become centered on this beautiful person before him.

 _Every minute I spend with him feels like a gift, something I've been waiting my whole life to receive, but still don't believe I've truly earned..._ He thought as he brushed the younger man's hair out of his face, gazing upon it with reverence.

"Yuri…I love you too," The raven smiled shyly in response, a bright pink blush spreading across his face before he quickly buried his face once more along the curve of Victor's shoulder. The younger man peeked at him adorably before ducking his head once more and mumbling something unintelligible.

"What was that pryanichek?" Victor asked softly, dipping his fingers under the younger man's chin so he could tilt his face towards him.

"Is it okay if…umm, I mean…" Yuri squirmed in his lap, making things literally harder for the Alpha as he felt himself responding towards the attractive Omega in his arms, the scent of arousal thick in the air.

"Yes, Yuri?" He asked, voice strained as he tried to hold it together.

"Can I…uhh…" The raven's eyes darted to Victor's mouth. "I want..."

Victor gazed at him in confusion for several seconds, trying to figure out what he could do to help his mate-to-be. Then suddenly the Omega's smooth, soft lips were upon his own and Victor was drowning in the sweetness of Yuri.

The raven's tongue flicked out to beg entrance at Victor's mouth, softly, hesitantly. It was seductive in its sweet boldness, especially given what he knew of the younger man's inexperience. Yuri had admitted to him that he'd never done these kinds of things with another and to know that he would be the first and only one to taste this delicious creature in his arms was intoxicating.

 _Yes, a gift…really, it is…_

The Alpha responded encouragingly to the kisses, coaxing Yuri to new heights as he licked teasingly into the younger man's mouth, sending a shudder through the Omega that had him bucking forward, fingers digging into the older man's shoulders with a desperate whine that spoke of arousal and want and _submission_ …

 _Fuck…we should stop…he's not-_ Then Yuri's hips rolled and Victor's entire world tilted along with them. The young Omega's undulating body was like an ocean wave, crashing down upon him and obliterating all remaining rational thought from Victor's mind…

"Yuri…" He breathed out as his hands wandered, exploring unmapped territory as they skimmed along the length of the thighs spread delightfully around him, eliciting a soft moan from the other man, whose head fell back to expose the pale line of his throat. In the end, it proved too great a temptation for Victor to possibly resist.

"God, you're amazing…" He murmured as he began to kiss, lick and nibble along the length of Yuri's neck. The Omega's scent was rich with desire and need as Victor's tongue circled the rapidly beating pulse that fluttered beneath the surface of Yuri's skin like a trapped bird waiting to be set free.

"I can't wait to bond with you Yuri…can't wait to see my mark...right…here…" Victor muttered possessively as his arms tightened around his mate-to-be and his teeth lightly grazed along Yuri's scent gland.

"Yes…god, yes…" Yuri trembled, a strangled cry sounding out as he pressed impossibly closer to Victor.

Like he just couldn't get close enough.

It only took a few moments for Victor to realize that Yuri's trembling hadn't ceased and only seemed to be growing worse. He leaned back to gaze at the younger man, who whined in complaint at the newly enforced distance, no matter how small. Victor took in the Omega's bright, flushed cheeks, glassy-eyed expression, and shivering form with concern.

 _Dammit, he's been out in this cold in just his robe, he's heavily medicated and now add too much pheromone influence at once to the mix…his body must be going haywire._ He cursed his own weakness for not putting a stop to this sooner and getting him back in bed.

"Yuri, can I carry you inside and help you find a dry robe to put on?" He asked the Omega, who pouted and tried to pull him close again with a heated gaze that had his heartbeat stuttering.

"But I want more kissing, Victor. I like kissing you." Yuri's teeth chattered slightly before he continued as the Alpha looked on, dumbfounded. "Is kissing slutty? I don't think so if it's only with one person, even if it's a whole bunch of times…" Victor barely held back his laughter at the serious expression that had overtaken Yuri's face. He nodded in agreement with the younger man.

"Of course, you're absolutely right." The Omega smiled tiredly, but seemed appeased.

"I'm cold Victor…" He whispered, resting his head on the Alpha's shoulder.

"We're going in, okay?" The silver-haired skater didn't wait for an answer as he stood, picking up the delirious raven in his soaked robes to tote him back to the room.

"You really are the only one I've ever wanted to kiss…" Yuri murmured tiredly as Victor carried him, a small smile on his face as he giggled quietly in the man's arms. "I always wondered what it'd be like when I looked at the posters of you that I had in my room growing up. I wanted to skate just like you…" Victor's eyebrows shot up at the admission, nearly stumbling along the path in surprise. He fought back a chuckle, vowing to take the young man's secret regarding the posters to the grave if he chose never to mention it again.

"Well now you have me pryanichek," Victor whispered playfully as they entered the room and he set Yuri down in a chair so he could search for a clean, warm robe for him to change into. The raven snatched his wrist as he started to walk away and pulled him down to eye-level, cinnamon-hued gaze startlingly clear as they met Victor's own.

"We have each other," Yuri replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#Yutopiafic


	16. Simmer

**A/N:** It's a nice day for a white wedding…Happy Valentine's Day y'all!

* * *

"Are you ready, Vitya?" The older Alpha asked gruffly as he came into the room, a small ghost of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he took in the sight of the groom in his traditional Hakama. Victor nodded, knowing he was more than ready.

 _I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this day…_

"Good. It's time," Yakov gestured for Victor to follow as he began to head out, dressed in his own dark suit and looking quite sharp, the skater had to admit. The Alpha wondered if Lillia, his coach's long-time on-again/off-again partner might be involved with him once more and was responsible for the improvement.

"Thank you again for coming Yakov," The silver-haired male murmured gratefully. "It means a lot to me that you were able to make it."

"Your mate is very sweet and I hope you'll be happy together, Vitya," The older man replied with a squeeze of his shoulder as they walked out into the sunshine and headed towards where the shrine maidens were waiting.

"I still can't believe how you met…" Yakov let out a huff of amusement. "He was seriously attempting a quad? An Omega…what was he thinking?" He scoffed. Victor's gaze narrowed. It was a long-standing bone of contention between them. Victor believed other dynamics could accomplish much more athletically than the other man, and thought they were just as able, in most cases, to perform at the level of Alphas.

"I will not have you voicing that opinion around my mate, Yakov." The barest trickle of dominant pheromones seeped out in warning, silencing the older Russian immediately. There may have been many disagreements between them over the years, but one thing they had no doubt on was Victor's level of strength and dominance. The younger skater was at a far higher level than that of his coach and the man knew better than to challenge him.

"Of course, I meant no disrespect on this special day for both of you," Yakov murmured, voice sincere and immediately calming the skater.

"I'm very protective of him," Victor replied, suddenly feeling like he may have been too hasty snapping at the older man. _I'm sure he didn't mean to insult Yuri…_

"As you should be," Yakov nodded in agreement, extending his hand to shake Victor's. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Victor said gratefully as the man turned to join the group of people come to attend their wedding. He then turned to the maidens.

"Now we wait, right?" They simply nodded and smiled, until moments later, when their attention was drawn elsewhere, pulling his along with it.

Victor's breath caught at the sight of the ethereal creature, ensconced in snowy white robes and a hooded veil where he stood in the shadows of an archway. Yuri had shown him pictures of the traditional Omega robes for marriage ceremonies in Japanese shrines, but he hadn't truly understood just how...stunning, it would be in person.

Victor watched as Yuri nervously bit on the soft lips that he glimpsed at the bottom edge of the veil as he proceeded towards him, hand clutching his father's arm tightly as he was escorted into the sunshine. The Alpha picked his jaw up off the floor and swallowed hard as he felt his emotions practically strangling him.

His chest felt tight, like there was no room for air in his body…

It was as if it was already too full of love for the man before him to hold anything else. Victor let out a quiet shuddering breath as Yuri reached him and the Omega's warm hand was placed in his own by Toshiya. The Alpha didn't think it was possible for his smile to be any wider as he gave it a reassuring squeeze and received one in return.

Yuri's mouth quirked up in a smile at the corners as he tilted his head to peek at him from beneath the silken fabric, providing Victor a view of mesmerizing cinnamon-hued eyes that he was looking forward to gazing into for the rest of their lives.

 **xxx**

Yuri felt dazed, blinded by the gorgeous man before him. He didn't think Victor could look any handsomer, but seeing him in his Hakama was a revelation.

 _And he's mine…_

 _God, how did I get so lucky?_ Yuri smiled as they followed the maidens to the ceremony room, their friends and family trailing in the procession behind them through the shrine grounds. Then he reminded himself it had nothing to do with luck.

 _We're meant to be together._

 _True mates._

And as the priest began the ceremony, reciting words of blessing upon them, sharing ceremonial sake in a blur of moments that seemed to pass too fast to track as adrenaline rushed through the Omega's veins, Yuri held that truth close to his heart.

His fingers shook with excitement as they came to the exchanging of rings and he slid the golden band on Victor's finger. Yuri looked up to see wonder and joy fill the other man's gaze as Victor stared at the brilliant piece of metal, a small, but irrefutable symbol of their commitment to one another.

The Alpha's azure-hued irises slid upward to meet Yuri's own and he felt a peaceful calm settle over him, happiness seeping deep into every bone, every nerve ending, every cell of his body. The silver-haired male slid the matching gold ring on the Omega's finger and an undeniable sense of rightness, that they were destined for one another, yet again rang true in his heart.

"I love you," Victor murmured as he kissed the band that now encircled Yuri's finger. The Omega blinked away the glossy film of tears that had welled up, and now began to spill down his face in hot, salty rivulets. Yuri felt a broad smile overtake his face. Victor grinned right back.

"I love you, too."

 **xxx**

"Yuri?" The Alpha felt the faintest hint of distress and pain wafting off his mate and immediately became concerned, given the level of scent control he knew the Omega had. It had to be pretty bad to break down his defenses.

"Can you give us a minute?" Victor told the photographer as he wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling him close and turning his face to look at him. The older man took in the slight sheen of sweat on Yuri's forehead and immediately swept him up into his arms.

"We're done. I think we got everything, right?" The photographer nodded with wide eyes as he watched the Alpha carry his younger mate off towards where Minako and the Katsukis were waiting, concern spreading across their faces as he approached.

"Victor, put me down…" Yuri protested weakly.

"Shh," He leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon the Omega's lips. "You're in pain and I can't allow that, alright?" Yuri sighed and nodded, relaxing into his mate's arms.

"We're going to head to the house and get more…comfortable," Victor informed them with an apologetic smile.

"No worries you two," Toshiya assured them. "We knew Yuri wasn't quite to one hundred percent yet and this might happen today. I'm just glad we decided ahead of time not to have it the same day in anticipation of that possibility," Yuri smiled gratefully at his father.

"Thanks Dad, just overdid it a bit I think," He replied. The Beta nodded in understanding.

"Just take it easy and we'll plan on seeing you tomorrow night as scheduled unless you still aren't feeling well."

"I'll take very good care of him. I promise." Victor tightened his grip protectively on his mate and turned to go.

"Yeah you will…" He heard Minako mutter lewdly under her breath before chuckling softly.

"Minako!" Yuri's mother admonished the Beta.

"What? It's about damn time your son gets la…"

The Omega groaned in embarrassment, cheeks turning beet red. He pulled the veil down further over his face, squirming slightly in his arms as he was carried away. Victor couldn't imagine anything more adorable than Yuri in that moment, and although he did want to absolutely ravish his new mate, his priorities lay first and foremost in ensuring Yuri's comfort.

 _My own needs come second…_

 **xxx**

"You aren't going to carry me across the threshold?" Yuri teased as Victor set him down outside the door after insisting on carrying him from the car as well upon arriving at the house they were renting while their own home was built. It was the best option they could come up with and Yuri could find no complaints regarding the fully furnished luxury three-bedroom house overlooking the sea. It would've been unacceptable for him to continue living at the temple after marrying after all.

"No, as romantic as I'm sure that would be…" Victor leaned in close, sliding away the hooded veil completely. "There's this little wedding tradition back in Russia, where whomever of the new couple steps across it first is the ruler of the household," The Alpha's hands gently cupped his face as he kissed him.

Yuri let out a soft whine as their lips met, an all too familiar stirring at the very core of his being rose in earnest, a craving that danced along a dark edge within him whenever he touched his mate. It had only grown stronger as the days and weeks had passed.

 _God, I want him…so much…_

"Victor…" The raven pleaded, unsure what to do, how to convey what he needed. Even the ache in his back seemed distant as the desire for his mate grew. The Alpha pulled back with wide-eyed concern at the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry, you're still not feeling well and I'm being selfish," He murmured. "You're just so beautiful Yuri, I got distracted." The skater explained as he took the younger man's hand and turned to unlock the door, opening it wide.

"I want us to step inside together, as equals," Victor shot him a side-long glance and Yuri squeezed his hand, nodding shyly in answer as they both proceeded to take a step forward to enter their home, temporary as it may be, it was _their home_ for the moment. It meant the world to Yuri that his mate viewed him as such and wanted him to know it.

"Ngh…" The Omega winced as a sudden pinch in his lower back drew him back to the cold hard reality that he'd been on his feet far too long today, away from Victor for too long. He'd been doing surprisingly well, healing far more quickly than the doctor had expected due to the Alpha's attentive care in the last few weeks and the start of physical therapy in recent days.

The arrival of two new Betas at the temple from an Omega convent to the North to take over Yuri's duties had been a bittersweet relief. Although he was glad to be able to focus solely on recuperating and pleased that his family had help once more, it just made him realize how much he was going to miss the temple.

The Omega rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling slightly as Victor picked him up again and kicked the door closed behind him, hurrying through the home that they'd been inside just a few times since renting it. They'd only had time to unpack a minimal amount of essential items that they'd brought from Yuri's room at the temple, plus the clothing and other items Victor had been able to have shipped to keep and store there. The rest of what they'd needed, Minako had been happy to help with, taking Victor's credit card with a gleeful smile on her face and ensuring that they had everything they wanted…

 _And then some._ Yuri was still finding random things that he knew weren't there when they'd originally looked at the house.

The most shocking so far had been revealed yesterday, when he'd discovered a drawer full of lace and satin lingerie that had been empty several days prior when they'd visited. The accompanying note from Minako informed Yuri he should 'Go get some fine Russian ass'.

The Omega had quickly closed the drawer and backed away in surprise. About ten seconds later, his curiosity got the better of him as he listened to see if his fiancé was nearby before deciding to take a peek once more…

 _Would Victor really like this sort of thing?_ Yuri thought examining a lacy black thong before quickly shutting it again as he heard footsteps approach. Needless to say, the Beta had given the raven quite a bit to think about.

Yuri eyed that same drawer briefly as he was brought into the bedroom, but was swiftly drawn from his thoughts as Victor placed him on the massive and ridiculously comfortable four-poster bed the Alpha had insisted on purchasing.

Out of habit, the young man looked around for Makkachin before reminding himself that the good-natured pup was currently staying with Minako. His friend had offered to watch the dog for a few days after the nuptials, insisting with a playful wink that the two of them needed some 'alone time' with each other.

He really was going to need to have a talk with her about the recent…behavior.

Unsure what to do with himself as he sat there, Yuri nervously picked at the pale blue comforter he rested upon before looking briefly to his new mate, who had gone to turn on the bedside lamp. He finally decided that he'd start removing some of the less complicated accoutrements of his traditional Omega wedding kimono to keep his hands busy.

As he began to set them aside, Victor was suddenly there again, snatching his wrists and halting his progress. He gave the Alpha a questioning look, the man's beautiful features were softly illuminated in the warm light from the lamp as he stood before him at the end of the bed.

"Victor?" Yuri murmured, the longing that had been building for weeks was reaching a near fever pitch inside of him as their eyes met. He barely suppressed a shiver at the lust filling his mate's gaze. The heated desire seemed like a palpable thing as his hands released Yuri's wrists and moved to stroke along the smooth fabric of his kimono.

"Can I…" Victor paused and licked his lips, gaze raking over the Omega's body before continuing. "I want to help." Yuri nodded dazedly and smiled.

"To be honest, I don't think I can get out of this on my own," He whispered, suddenly feeling like every word spoken was far too loud in the quiet of the room, as the tension, the building heat between them grew.

Yuri tilted his head to the side, invitingly exposing his throat as Victor's fingers sought out the smooth unmarked skin. His thumb paused for several long moments at Yuri's scent glands to massage in soothing circular motions that sent sparks of pleasure through his body and washed away any aches or pain he had been experiencing thus far.

"Mmnnhh…thank you. Oh, God, that feels amazing…" Yuri let out a happy sigh and let his head fall back, gently cradled in the Alpha's hold as he lowered him to the bed.

"Okay…let's get you out of this…" Victor's brow furrowed, as if he was trying to figure out where to start. Yuri giggled at the perplexed expression on his mate's face.

"Just start tugging on things…I think it should start unraveling at some point," He encouraged the Alpha. Victor nodded and bit his lip in concentration as he went to work peeling apart the layers and strips of fabrics that encased his new mate, occasionally propping Yuri up to slide something out from behind his back or unwind a length of silken material from around his body.

"Worst wrapping for the best gift ever…" Victor muttered lowly as he tossed another piece of fabric off the side of the bed and onto the floor. Yuri couldn't help thinking the determined behavior was simply adorable, not to mention sexy as hell, as Victor moved to hover above him on the bed, concentrated on his task.

The Alpha suddenly paused as he slid another layer away, azure eyes filling with something indecipherable as they trailed up the body before him to meet a pair of curious cinnamon-hued irises. A mischievous grin spread across Victor's face.

"What exactly _are_ you wearing beneath all of this…"

Yuri swallowed hard, barely containing the whimper that wanted to escape at the man's teasing words, imagining what it would feel like once they were skin to skin, nothing between him and his husband…his mate…

 _My mate…_

 _Mine…_

"N-not…much…" He whispered in the dim light of the room, watching intently as Victor's eyes darkened further with undeniable lust as he began to strip the younger man in earnest, breath coming in short excited pants as pieces of the carefully assembled garment representing Yuri's purity were torn from the raven's body in short measure.

"You drive me crazy…" Victor mumbled, breath hitching as he caught a glimpse of pale skin and leaned down to place a fervent kiss upon Yuri's lips, a hand sliding within the loosened folds of fabric to make contact. "So warm, soft…"

The Omega wanted to weep with joy. It felt like he'd been waiting forever to feel his mate's hands upon him this way, to feel Victor's fingertips stroke along the heated skin of his torso, trailing down towards his hips, towards...

Yuri reached for Victor as well, cupping his face in his hands as the Alpha splayed the remaining fabric of his wedding kimono across the bed around them, exposing the rosy blush of excitement that ran from the younger man's cheeks down his body.

Much to Yuri's embarrassment, Victor's gaze broke away to glimpse even lower still, taking in the sight of the white panties he wore. Yuri squirmed under his wide-eyed scrutiny, face impossibly red as he tried to twist away and cover himself.

"W-we have to wear them…" Yuri mumbled weakly in defense. "It's some sort of thing about wearing _all_ white…it's silly…"

"No…it's fucking sexy…" Victor growled out, grabbing Yuri's hips, and lowering his face to the raven's stomach. The Alpha proceeded to trace a long, wet line with his tongue along the edge of the snowy fabric, eliciting a soft, surprised moan from the Omega beneath him.

Then Victor's hand was suddenly… _there,_ firmly stroking his swiftly hardening cock with a firm, but gentle touch.

"Ah! Hngh…hnhh…" Yuri's hand flew to his mouth, trying to stifle his cries of pleasure as he was touched in such an intimate way for the first time by another. "Vi-victor…I..." The other man immediately broke away to look up the length of Yuri's body with such heat in his gaze that every thought in the raven's mind was incinerated.

Victor slowly crawled up his body to hover over him once more, lowering to capture Yuri's lips in a slow teasing kiss, tugging at his bottom lip and causing the younger man to groan.

"Are you okay? We can stop anytime you need to…" The Alpha murmured, running a hand down the Omega's arm to soothingly rub the scent gland at his wrist, releasing yet more pheromones to alleviate any stress or pain from his injuries and put Yuri at ease.

 _Hell no…_

 _I've waited this long…_

 _Too long…_

Yuri took in the sight of his incredibly attractive husband and realized that for the first time, they really didn't have to end things at kissing or light touches that were never enough to satisfy…

They could keep going.

 _There's no way we're stopping now…_

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Uh...hehe...we're stopping now :) ironic, no?

But it's only because this chapter was getting WAY too long with ALL of Victor/Yuri's wedding + wedding night and I still needed to add MORE smutty goodness! The sexy times just couldn't be fully contained in this posting along with the wedding. Never fear, I'm already well along the way to writing it since I had to essentially 'chop' this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the wedding and romance! Happy Valentine's Day dear readers! :)

Cheers!

AF


	17. Never Knew

**A/N:** Sexy times ahead (this is rated M for a reason, kiddos!) enjoy :)

* * *

The younger man took a deep breath of Victor's evergreen scent and his body instinctively relaxed, as if conditioned to respond to the fragrant aroma of pine, citrus and spice that surrounded him. He felt light as air, as if he would float away if Victor didn't pin him down to the Earth, keep touching him…

 _Yes, touch me…more…_

Yuri leaned in to steal a kiss, hands grasping desperately for the only thing anchoring him, keeping him from spinning off into the atmosphere.

"I need you, Victor," He breathed out to the Alpha, blushing impossibly brighter as he pulled him in closer.

"God…you're gorgeous," Victor growled out lowly as he settled against him, sending a thrill through Yuri to pull such a reaction from his mate. It made him want to see if he could do it again…and again and-

"Ahh-hnh!" Yuri gasped in surprise as Victor rolled his hips and he felt the Alpha's hard, thick length rut against his own through the fabric of the clothing that remained.

 _Too much clothing…_ Yuri decided as he began to tug at what he could reach of Victor's Hakama, desperate little sounds bubbled up from his throat as the need to be closer to his mate overwhelmed him.

"It's okay, shh," Victor assured him, stilling Yuri's hands and pulling away to stand at the end of the bed. He began to untie the layers of his clothing. Yuri squirmed impatiently as piece after piece came off. It wasn't nearly as complicated as his own outfit had been by any means, but waiting for Victor to rid himself of all of it was driving him insane.

Yuri couldn't help the sounds of frustration that escaped him, immediately drawing the Alpha's eyes to meet his own with a look of worry that swiftly turned to amusement. The Omega flushed with embarrassment to have concerned the other man and Victor simply laughed softly as he took off the final layer, leaving him in only a pair of black briefs.

The raven's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sculpted figure before him. He'd only seen this much of Victor that one time before they'd even properly met and he was completely naked…

Yuri's gaze trailed downward, swallowing hard as he recalled the reason for the impressive bulge that seemed barely contained now in his mate's briefs. The primal side of him, the instinctive, Omega part of his consciousness was practically salivating at the sight, while the more rational side of the younger man was wondering just how the hell that thing was going to fit…

Yuri looked up at Victor once more, who was gazing down at him with amusement.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Victor teased, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh…umm.." Yuri scrambled for something to say besides what he was _actually_ thinking.

"It, umm, just doesn't seem fair that your outfit came off so easily," Yuri averted his eyes as he focused on sliding his arms from his own kimono to scoot further up the bed.

"Hmm…really…" The Alpha murmured as a wickedly seductive smile that should've been deemed illegal spread across his face as he grabbed the remnants of Yuri's kimono and tossed the heavy layers onto a nearby chair. Victor prowled towards him up the bed, silvery strands falling into his face as he eyed his mate.

 _He's so…wow…_

"Well I don't think it's _fair_ how damn hot you are…" Victor said with a playful wink as his fingers took hold of Yuri's ankles as he reached them and began to massage, kneading upward, and traveling the length of his legs. Yuri groaned at how good it felt, head falling to rest on the pillow behind him as Victor's hands reached his upper thighs, thumbs sliding up the inside…

"Victor…I feel…" The raven felt his temperature rise as his scent grew ever stronger, sweeter and he felt himself growing slick and wet for his Alpha.

"God, Yuri…you smell so good," The Omega's eyes flew wide once more, breath fast as Victor spread his legs further. "Can I take these off?" He asked as he tugged at the last scrap of modesty left to the younger man.

"Yes," Yuri squeaked out, hands flying to his mouth at the humiliating mouse like sound, not trusting his voice as he nodded now instead. Victor chuckled happily in response before sliding them away, freeing the Omega's erection from the confines of the silky material.

"So beautiful…" Victor sighed happily, flinging them carelessly off the side of the bed and returning to the Omega, lips seeking out the raven's skin as he trailed kisses upward along Yuri's legs.

 _Oh god…I'm gonna die!_ He watched with wide eyes as Victor's tongue traced patterns on his sensitive inner thighs, growing ever closer to…

 _I'm gonna have a freaking heart attack because of how hot he is!_ Yuri gasped as the older man placed a kiss at the base of his cock.

 _Fuck…let's hope I die after the sex. Yes, after…not before…_

 **xxx**

Victor breathed deeply, relishing the fragrant scent of slick that spoke of a highly-aroused Omega.

 _My Omega…_

 _My mate…_

 _My Yuri._

The Alpha ran his hands along the other man's thighs, unable to get over how soft and smooth his mate's skin was, not to mention how lithe and flexible his body was as he spread Yuri's legs wider with a gentle touch. Victor's gaze darkened at the delicious view he was now afforded, pupils dilating with lust at the sight of the Omega's pink, glistening entrance.

"I can't wait to be inside you pryanichek…so wet for me already," Victor murmured as he ran his thumb along the soaked rim, eliciting a keening moan from Yuri that made the other man's cock twitch eagerly.

"V-vic…tor! Hhnh-ahh…"

 _Fuck..._

The Alpha took a steadying breath. He'd had other lovers over the years, but none had been Omegas, and no one had ever made him feel even a fraction of what he did around Yuri. Victor felt so overwhelmed with desire he was actually afraid he might lose control with his mate, but was determined to hold it together.

"Please…I need you Victor…" With that, the Alpha wasted no time wrapping one hand around the straining evidence of Yuri's arousal, stroking firmly from base to tip and eliciting a cry from the raven. Victor ran his thumb across the underside of the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum that dripped copiously from the slit. He met Yuri's eyes as he leaned closer and flicked out his tongue to taste him…

As Victor had long suspected, Yuri tasted heavenly.

The Omega let out a choking gasp, eyes wide and impossibly red cheeked at the sight of his husband pleasuring him.

"Victor! Y-you're going to make me come too soon if you keep doing that…" The Alpha smiled and brought a finger to circle his entrance in response before slipping inside the tight, wet heat.

"Oh? How about this instead? Is _this_ what you needed from me?" Victor asked teasingly, sliding the finger slowly deeper until it was buried fully.

"Ah…mmhh…yeah," Yuri shuddered and sighed. "Want you inside…"

 _Shit..._

Victor decided he wasn't about to argue with his mate on that request and began to steadily pump the single digit inside the slick, pulsing channel, eager to open him up

"Doing so good for me Yuri," He murmured. The younger man moaned softly, clenching around him.

 _Hmm, I'll have to explore that reaction further-_

"More…I can handle it…" Victor lifted his head in surprise at Yuri's whispered plea, in complete awe of the younger man. He crawled up the bed to kiss his mate.

"You're amazing," Victor whispered before capturing his lips once more and sliding a second finger inside, wasting no time working on further stretching the Omega.

"Does it hurt, Yuri? Tell me if it does and we'll slow down or stop, alright?"

"Okay…I'm okay, it's so…ah-hnh…" The raven panted softly as Victor nuzzled his throat, licking and nipping to stimulate the gland there. As he enjoyed Yuri's aroused scent, the shivers and sighs he was eliciting from his body, Victor was pleasantly surprised to feel the younger man's hand begin to stroke and palm his length through his briefs.

"God, Yuri…" He gave a small thrust of his hips into the Omega's hand, as his last threads of self-control were shredded by the gorgeous creature before him.

 _The things he does to me…_

"Off…" Yuri tugged at the waistband of Victor's remaining clothing and the Alpha didn't hesitate, sitting up quickly to slide them off before glancing at Yuri once again.

Victor gazed with unabashed admiration for the debauched beauty before him; legs splayed invitingly, dark messy locks falling in his face, and those cinnamon-hued eyes, so bright, feverish with unconcealed want. He immediately catalogued every detail in his mind, knowing that it would be sights like this that would get him through any long, lonely nights at competitions.

The Alpha let out a low rumbling growl as Yuri's scent spiked again, and it was…god, it was like he could _taste_ the sweet, yet spicy flavor of his mate on his tongue, so thick in the air...

It was absolutely wonderful. If Victor could bottle it to carry around with him at all times, he would in a heartbeat. The Omega keened as the growl continued to rise from him and turned his head to the side in the pillows, baring his neck in utter submission.

Victor's mouth went dry at the sight.

It was everything the Alpha never knew he'd wanted…

But somehow in that moment, he knew it was what he'd been waiting for.

The silver-haired male suddenly found himself moving without a second thought, as he swiftly darted back onto the bed to reclaim his place between his mate's thighs. He wasted no time pinning the younger man down, fingers intertwining with Yuri's as he pressed their joined hands against the pale blue of the comforter on either side of his Omega's face.

"Yes…just like that…" The Alpha's voice was rough with desire, as Yuri whimpered, hips hitching needily as he continued to offer his throat to Victor.

"Look at you…fuck, I just…" Victor muttered before setting his teeth along the swan-like curve of the younger man's neck. He teetered on the edge of control, barely able to keep from biting down _hard_ to leave a more permanent mark upon his mate.

They had to wait for Yuri's heat to bond, no matter how much the raven's body enticed him to just _take_ what he wanted now. It didn't work that way.

It didn't help that their dynamic's biological instincts were pushing them to solidify their connection as true mates after weeks of dancing around one another and resisting. The same words were on repeat in Victor's mind, over and over again…

 _Mine…_

 _Mate…_

 _Claim…_

 _Bond…_

 _Breed…_

Victor took a deep calming breath, shakily letting it out as he released his throat, instincts somewhat sated upon seeing the imprint of his teeth on the younger man's skin. He squeezed Yuri's hands reassuringly before releasing them and proceeding to run one of them down Yuri's body to continue what they'd started earlier, sliding two fingers inside as the younger man gasped and writhed prettily beneath him.

"I love you," Yuri breathed out, tightening his arms around the Victor, kissing upward along his jawline until he finally latched onto the lobe of the Alpha's ear and tugged hard, sending sparks of pleasure through the older man.

"Ngh…I love you too, Yuri," Victor groaned as he slid a third finger inside the raven's hot, drenched hole and twisted them at just the right angle to hit that bundle of nerves inside…

"Hnnh-ahh…Victor! Mmnhh…." Yuri's jolted forward with a loud cry, teeth burying themselves in the Alpha's shoulder. Victor felt a thrill run through him, even as the sting from the bite made him wince, knowing he was driving Yuri-

"Oh god…holy fucking shit…fuck…"

Victor's eyes widened at the uncharacteristically R rated words pouring from Yuri's mouth. The river of profanity that spilled past his mate's lips was undeniably sexy, simply for the reason that he knew it was because he had caused Yuri _to lose control_ …

"Ngh, haaa! Fucking there…right…fucking…there….hnhhhh…shit…Victor…" The Omega's fingernails dug into Victor's upper back, letting out a shuddering breath as the silver-haired male continued his ministrations. It wasn't long before Yuri was thrusting back on his hand demandingly, wanting more.

Victor leaned back and pulled his fingers out to a needy sound of protest that made him smile as he shifted his hips, to line up his straining cock with Yuri's entrance.

"Are you ready pryanichek?" Victor murmured, gazing down into Yuri's eyes as he coated his length with the leftover slick on his hand. The Omega nodded, panting softly as Victor teasingly slid the wide, plush tip between the taut globes of Yuri's ass, brushing against his tight, little pucker several times, feeling it twitch needily before finally pressing slowly inside.

 **xxx**

"Yuri…"

"Nnghh…Victor…oh god…" The raven scratched and dug his nails into the Alpha's back as he felt the fat head of his cock slide past the tight ring of muscle, slipping inside his virgin hole. It seemed huge and much larger feeling than the three fingers he took earlier. He took a deep breath and tried to get used to the overwhelming sensation.

He was distracted slightly as one of Victor's hands began to rub gently at the scent glands on his throat to try and relieve any discomfort. Yuri looked up at him and blinked away a tear as he got used to the stretch, the fullness.

"Should I pull out? Are you hurt?" His mate looked stricken. Yuri shook his head and took another deep breath as he adjusted, inhaling Victor's evergreen scent and letting his pheromones soothe him.

"It's really okay, Yuri. There's other things we can do…or nothing at all. I'd be happy just holding you-"

"I'm alright Victor. I just needed a minute," Yuri smiled, so moved by the other man's tender care, when he knew how much the Alpha must be straining to hold back the urge to just thrust forward. He pulled Victor in for a soft kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand as their lips parted.

"Let's try to keep going," The Omega murmured as Victor wiped a teardrop from the corner of Yuri's eye, still clearly concerned.

"You're sure?"

"Just go slow, okay?" Yuri murmured. The Alpha nodded in agreement and began to steadily press inside once more.

Victor let out a happy sound as Yuri sought out the other man's scent gland, nuzzling it and breathing deeply of his soothing fragrance as his body surrendered to his husband's slowly invading length.

"Doing so well, my sweet Yuri…taking all of me," Victor whispered as he bottomed out deep inside his mate. "You're so tight…" The Omega moaned lowly at the illicit praise, pleasure spiking through his entire body.

"You feel so hot and wet around my cock. So good for me…my beautiful Yuri…"

 _Shit, that's so…_

There was something about the way Victor was talking that just-

It was just fucking doing it for him.

"Mmm…such a spicy, little pryanichek, making sexy sounds for me," The Alpha growled out as he nipped at Yuri's scent gland and circled his hips, brushing up against _that spot_ inside to encourage the release of yet more desperate whimpers from his mate.

 _Oh fuck._ Yuri couldn't help the needy hitch of his body as the fire in his belly grew stronger. _I'm close already and we've barely started. This is so embarrassing._

"V-Victor…I'm gonna…if you…," He mumbled in warning to the Alpha, who leaned away so he could look Yuri in the eyes with a naughty smile on his face.

"You mean, this?" Victor pulled out in slow glide, cock dragging deliciously against the Omega's plush, wet walls before sheathing himself in his mate's tight heat once more, circling his hips just right-

Yuri gasped as sparks flew and he danced on the precipice, so close to tumbling over…

He wasn't sure in that moment whether he wanted to smack his mate for being so smug or ask him to do it again.

 _Again…definitely again._

"Ngh…you feel so amazing. I'm sorry to say that I don't think I'll last long either," Victor gave Yuri a wry smile as he brushed raven strands from his face. The younger man lit up with pride, knowing he was affecting the other man so much as well.

"It's okay, just let go," Yuri murmured, kissing Victor softly. "We have the rest of our lives to do this together, right?" The Alpha looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" Victor whispered as his hips set up a steady rhythm that took Yuri's breath away.

"I love you so much Yuri."

"I love you too," The raven moaned, clutching at Victor as his thick length filled him to the brim again and again.

It was everything the Omega never knew he'd wanted…

But somehow in that moment, he knew it was what he'd been waiting for.

He'd known the touch of his own hand, his fingers over the years, but never had he been able to fully comprehend just how good it would feel to have his mate make love to him, touching places deep inside that he'd never reached before in his own limited exploration.

Yuri felt Victor shift and moaned lowly as his prostate was assaulted on each thrust. The raven's hole trembled and throbbed around the Alpha.

"There you go…that's right…" Victor's seductive voice washed over him, a hand gripping Yuri's hip as his thumb circled soothingly. "So perfect…"

 _Oh god…_

Yuri let out a strangled cry as he fell over the edge, mindlessly grasping at Victor as he came, hands digging in to hold him close as he broke apart.

Waves of pleasure washed over him like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he could feel himself pulse and tighten around the other man.

Victor followed him only moments later, slamming in deep with a guttural groan as he spent himself inside his mate, head falling on Yuri's shoulder with heaving breaths. Yuri felt Victor's hot release spill within him and sighed happily at the sensation of being filled with his seed.

 _Wow…_ Yuri ran his fingers through silver strands of hair as the aftershocks continued to roll through them. A smile remained etched on his face as he felt his eyes sliding closed, exhausted from the long day, but sated in a way he'd never known before.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#Yutopiafic


	18. Denial

Yuri sighed happily and burrowed deeper into the warmth that enveloped him on all sides, rubbing his cheek against heated skin.

 _Victor…_ The Omega smiled softly as he pried open an eye just enough to catch a glimpse of his mate's pale, muscular body, arms possessively wrapped around the younger man's slighter form even in sleep. He could hear the Alpha's steady heartbeat as he rested his head there on Victor's chest.

It was the most beautiful music he'd ever heard-

 _*guuuurrrrrrrgggggllllllllleeeeeee*_

The raven was horrified at the sound that ripped from his belly, ridiculously loud in the quiet morning stillness of their bedroom.

"Yuri?" Victor murmured sleepily as he tightened his hold briefly, a gentle squeeze of affection as he kissed the Omega's forehead. "What was- Are you hungry?"

"My stomach seems to think so, but I want to stay in bed a while longer," Yuri grumbled, wrapping his arms firmly around his mate, unwilling to budge from the warmth of his embrace. Victor chuckled in amusement, fingers running along the younger man's jawline to catch his chin and softly tilt Yuri's face upward to look at him.

"Whatever you say…whatever you want, my dear, sweet husband…" Victor whispered playfully, lips leaning close to brush against Yuri's. As the other man pulled away, he leaned back to look upon him with stunning azure eyes that the Omega could get lost in for hours…

 _Breathe…In and out…just take a breath in and let it out…in and out…_

The Omega's mind flashed back to Victor driving his hard, thick length-

Yuri turned bright pink, the sudden visual sent him straight back to square one as he let out a soft whimper, clenching involuntarily where Victor had filled him so completely the night before and causing the Alpha's eyes to widen at the sound.

He bit his lip, wincing as a shooting pain suddenly raced up his spine and reignited the lingering ache in his back from his still healing injuries. Victor's expression turned to one of concern as he took in the signs of distress, no matter how small and immediately reached for the scent glands at Yuri's throat.

"My Yuri…I was too rough with you," Guilt flittered through Victor's gaze. "You're definitely not moving an inch from this bed," The Alpha murmured worriedly, thumbs circling as a low rumble began in his chest, a croon to help further lull and comfort Yuri. "I'm going to take care of you today. Just rest, alright? I'm going to make you breakfast."

"Hey…I'm okay…" Yuri insisted, placing a hand over Victor's where it rested on his neck and smiling. "I'm just a little sore." Victor gave him a tight smile in response and nodded, clearly skeptical as he pulled away so he could tuck the Omega back into the blankets.

"I promise I won't hurt you again," Victor leaned in for another kiss, chaste, but loving as he looked upon him protectively and stood. Yuri watched him go, unsure what had just happened. The older man paused in the doorway, a finger pressed to his own lips thoughtfully for several moments as he seemed to consider something.

"We should probably wait until your back is further healed before making love again, pryanichek," Resolve filled Victor's expression as he smiled once more at Yuri before turning to leave the room. The young Omega's eyes widened as he absorbed what his mate had just said.

"Huh?!"

 **xxx**

 ** _5 days later…_**

"He won't do anything but cuddle with me Minako!" Yuri hissed out, causing the Beta to burst out laughing over the phone.

"I'm sorry Yuri, but it's actually very sweet, even though I can see why you'd be feeling a little frustrated seeing all that yummy, firm, Alpha-ness right there and not being able to-"

"Not helping Minako…" Yuri grumbled, biting his lower lip as he gazed out the window from where he sat on the plush sofa. He was currently trying not to drool as he took in the sight of Victor where he stood on the porch overlooking the water. He was leaning forward on the rail as he held his cup of tea, his sleep pants clinging in just the right way to that perfect ass…

"Yuri? You still there?" Minako's voice called out to him as his eyes trailed up to the muscular back and shoulders, a breeze kicking up to plaster his thin cotton t-shirt to his sculpted form…

 _Oh…my…_

Victor looked over his shoulder, silvery strands falling in his face as he gave Yuri a panty-dropping smile.

 _God…_

"Y-yeah…barely," Yuri swallowed hard, cheeks flushing as he smiled back. Victor beamed with happiness before turning his gaze back to the ocean.

"What should I do? I think he's still scared of hurting me and no matter how many times I've tried to tell him I'm okay, he just says we should wait a little longer," Yuri huffs. "My heat is almost here, I can feel it, and I'm-"

"Well there's your answer," Minako let out a snort of amusement. "I seriously doubt any Alpha has the strength to resist their Omega when they're in heat."

"I don't want to force myself on him!" Yuri snapped back defensively. "I just…" The raven watched Victor walk towards the door, hungrily drinking in every movement of the man's body. The cinnamon-eyed male brushed his hair from his face and realized that his fingers were damp with moisture, a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin…

"Shit…" Yuri let out a quiet whine, burrowing down into the blankets as Victor came inside, trying to hide the telltale pink blush of pre-heat that he was sure had spread across his face.

"Yuri, you need to tell him if you're having symptoms, he'll want to help you stay comfortable, prepare-"

"I know, I know…look, I've got to go Minako," He replied quickly.

"Yuri…" Her voice was weighted with skepticism. The Omega rolled his eyes but knew she was ultimately right.

"I promise, okay? I'll talk to him." Yuri hung up and looked to Victor who was standing before him with a smile.

"Everything alright?" The Alpha asked with an amused expression as he looked at the wide-eyed Omega peering out at him from the pile of blankets on the couch.

"Umm, I…" Yuri mumbled nervously as Victor placed a finger to his lips, examining him with a curious expression on his face, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

"Oh…" His mate sat down next to him with a smile and gently pulled away the very top layer of blankets to better see Yuri's blushing face. "Pre-heat?" The Omega nodded shyly as Victor's fingers brushed against his warm cheeks. Yuri let out a pleased sigh, leaning into his Alpha's touch as he closed his eyes.

"I suppose I should've known when I saw you starting to try and build nests all over the house this morning…" Victor chuckled softly, tugging at the mound of fabric surrounding his mate. Yuri ducked his head in embarrassment. He hadn't even realized he was doing it to be honest.

"Hey, it's okay. Completely normal, right?" Victor asked quietly. Yuri nodded, gratitude for understanding in his eyes. "How long do you think you'll have before…" The Alpha's voice trailed off.

"Oh, umm, I'd say that based on my past heats, it will probably be this evening," Yuri murmured as he suddenly found his hand touching Victor's face, unsure when he had made the decision to do so, as his fingers mapped out the contours of the other man's cheekbones, his eyelids, his lips, his jaw…just wanting to feel…

"Yuri?" His Alpha's voice called him back. The younger man smiled in amusement at his own slightly disoriented state.

"You're very distracting, Victor," Yuri whispered playfully, eyes full of the passion he'd been containing for the last five days, a desire that had nothing to do with his upcoming heat and everything to do with the attractive man before him. The raven ran his fingertips down the pale column of Victor's throat, brushing against one of his scent glands and eliciting a low moan from the other man.

"Yuri," The Alpha's voice was strained as he swallowed hard before continuing, pupils dilated with lust. "Are you feeling alright? Y-your back, I mean?" The Omega nodded and smirked, the responses he was drawing from his mate making him bold as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Victor and nuzzling his neck.

"Soon…I'm going to mark you, right here," Yuri murmured as his lips brushed against Victor's scent gland. "Make you mine…"

"God, Yuri…" Victor choked out, shuddering beneath him. "Yes, yours…forever…always."

The Omega leaned away and smiled as he pressed a kiss to his mate's lips.

"I love you, Victor."

"I love you too, Yuri." The raven sighed happily and snuggled back into his blankets, body clearly in a state of rest to prepare for his heat and the exertion of energy it would require. Victor stood and tucked him in tighter.

"It's not even quite mid-day, you should make a last trip to the store. There's a list on the counter of everything we still need," Yuri yawned. "It'll be good for you to stay busy and I can take a nap while you're gone."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm not here for you," Victor's expression was full of worry.

"I promise, I won't even know you're gone. I'm so tired right now that I'll probably fall asleep as soon as you leave," Yuri replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll head out," Victor reluctantly headed to retrieve the list. "I'll be back before you know it, pryanichek!" He called out.

"Don't forget your keys this time!" Yuri replied teasingly as he let himself slide onto his side on the sofa to lie down.

"Yes dear…"

Yuri let out a snort of amusement as his eyes closed. Victor still wasn't used to carrying house keys regularly, apparently, he had a coded doorlock on his place back in Russia and had already forgotten the keys twice since they'd moved into their Hasetsu home. A short while later he distantly heard the door open and close as he drifted on the edge of sleep.

 _*knock knock*_

Yuri cracked open one eye in confusion.

 _Huh?_

 _*knock knock*_

 _Seriously, Victor?_ A flash of mild annoyance ran through him as he scowled, pushing himself up from the cozy spot he'd made for himself. He sighed as he extricated himself from most the blankets, pulling one around him as he made his way to the front entrance.

 _*knock knock*_

"I'm coming!" He called out as he drew closer. _We're going to have to hide a spare somewhere so this doesn't happen again._ He thought as he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"I can't believe you forgot…" Yuri's words died on his lips as he took in the sight of Kin Kuromizu on his doorstep. The man's mouth twisted bitterly, gaze narrowing.

"Oh, I definitely haven't forgotten anything, Yuri."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#Yutopiafic


	19. Blur

**A/N:** You are all wonderful and I can't even say how much I appreciate your comments and continued love for this fic!

* * *

Yuri felt a knot of fear twist in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the other man. Kin Kuromizu had been forbidden by his superiors, not to mention Victor and his parents, from approaching him after the incident several weeks ago in the courtyard.

 _What is he doing h-_

The young Omega didn't even finish the thought as he saw the dark look that filled the shamed Yutopia Temple priest's eyes and moved to slam the door in his face. Yuri cried out, stumbling back as the larger man wedged himself into the doorway and shoved, sending the raven tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Ngh…" Jarring pain shot through Yuri's body as he slammed into the unforgiving wood floors, his glasses flying off his face on impact and skittering away to parts unknown. He grasped around for familiar objects in the still unfamiliar new home, trying to assess his position, eyes blurry and heart racing with panic as he heard heavy footsteps tread towards his position.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you've caused, you stupid bitch?" The priest's voice was low and threatening. "Do you have any idea what you and your husband have destroyed? All of my hard work…ruined, because of some dumb slut of an Omega and his idiot Alpha…"

The priest had made a grave mistake in his behavior towards Yuri, letting his personal feelings about the Omega blind him to the far-reaching implications of trying to interfere with the coupling of a pair of true mates.

The Dynamic Unification Authority was a group tied tightly to the government and oversaw the assignment and discipline of all priests in Japan. They saw the bringing together of true mates as part of their sacred duty and saw great joy when these miracles happened.

After all, it was so rare to find one's special other half.

But that was only part of the problem.

Their initial inquiry showed that Kin Kuromizu had greatly distressed the Omega of a true mated pair. They may have forgiven a transgression such as that by taking corrective measures with the priest and issuing an apology to both mates, however…

On top of this, that Alpha was Victor Nikiforov, a lauded guest of the country of Japan who should have been shown the utmost respect. Kuromizu's decision to insult the Alpha's true mate on not one, but two occasions, both to the man's face and to his mate behind Victor's back after being warned by the Alpha, was inexcusable.

The Authority had been forced to place the priest on indefinite leave to appease all involved as they decided on further action.

There was much to consider. This was a foreign high-profile celebrity who had been offered a great gift by their country and he'd found his true mate by chance with the son of one of the caretakers of their great Omega temples.

This was a love story that had the potential to raise up the Authority in the eyes of others even further and do positive things for relations between Russia and Japan from a public relations perspective.

The leadership within the Authority harshly criticized Kuromizu for not utilizing the opportunity to spin the romantic tale for what it was within the media as well. They deemed Kin's 'personal opinions' regarding Yuri Katsuki were tainting his abilities to 'act objectively' and serve within their ranks.

This was unacceptable to them…and the Japanese government.

Especially when it could potentially affect international relations.

The last Yuri had heard, the Beta had been recalled to their headquarters in Tokyo to assess his role going forward within the priesthood.

Yuri looked up at the dark figure above him and scrambled back, only to have him quickly follow.

"Oh, no you don't…" Kuromizu muttered as he pinned Yuri down, trapping his arms at his sides beneath his knees. Yuri twisted and struggled as much as possible, but his legs were still tangled in the blanket and it did him little good.

"Victor's going to be home soon, you should-"

 _*smack*_

"Ahh!" Yuri's head whipped to the side as the Beta slapped him hard and let out a chuckle.

"Hmm…I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He sighed happily. "I just watched your Alpha leave a little bit ago. I'm not too worried that we'll see him anytime soon," He replied confidently.

 _No…_ Yuri bit back a whimper, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction as he tried to get his bearings. He watched the dark-haired man through dizzy, blurry eyes.

"Plenty of time…" He murmured as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something that Yuri couldn't quite make out without his glasses on.

"Ngh…ha!" Yuri cried out as Kuromizu shoved his head to the side and in the next moment, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his neck, a burn beneath his skin as liquid was released…

"What…what did you...do?" Yuri gasped out, chest heaving in fear as the Beta shoved what the raven now knew to be a syringe back in his pocket.

"Just gave you something to knock you out long enough for us to take a short drive, don't worry, I want you to be fully conscious for as much of this as possible," Yuri blinked hard as his eyelids grew heavy trying to keep them open. The Beta ran his thumb across Yuri's feverish skin and laughed.

"Well, isn't this lovely? Going into heat, eh? Your timing couldn't be better," He muttered.

"Might not be a virgin anymore," Kin shrugged before continuing.

"But I think it'll be easy enough for my new acquaintances to find you an Alpha who'll be happy to take a slightly used, older Omega and turn him into an obedient, little bitch." He snapped out viciously. "Just like you were always meant to be."

"Please, don't…" Yuri tried to make sense of what he was saying but found his train of thought lost as his mind was dulled under the weight of whatever drug was coursing through his body.

 _Can't give up…have to stay awake…_

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson, Yuri," Kuromizu's voice grew distant as if coming from down a long hall, further and further away. "And your Alpha…"

 _Victor…_

 **xxx**

When Yuri started to rise to the surface once more, consciousness within his grasp, the first thing that he became aware of was a cool breeze whipping across his heated face and the pungent scent of brine and salt of the Hasetsu docks. He let out a soft whine as he was jostled in his mate's arms.

 _Victor…_ The young Omega tried to open his mouth to speak and let out a muffled cry as he realized there was tape over it.

 _No, not Victor…_ Yuri tried to remember.

 _What happened? Where am I?_ He pried open his eyelids, impossibly heavy and seemingly weighted down with an invisible force as he took in the sight of Kuromizu carrying him. Even without his glasses, the look of disgust the man shot him as he dropped him roughly upon the cold, hard concrete was unmistakable.

"Hngh…mmph…" He curled inward in pain and waited for a blow or kick from the man, which fortunately never came. Instead, he was left to focus on the ever-growing warmth that was spreading throughout his body, pheromones spilling from his scent glands to signal that his heat was fast approaching while his sweet mandarin and vanilla tinged fragrance filled the air.

He squirmed as arousal shot through his body. It was quite apparent that he didn't have more than a couple of hours before his heat was fully upon him. He moved his legs restlessly and was relieved to discover that it appeared only his arms were bound with some sort of tape at the wrists.

 _How long was I out?_ Yuri looked around in confusion. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew it couldn't have been much based on the bright light he could see pouring in from the large open warehouse doors not far away.

"God, you're pathetic. I don't know what an Alpha like Nikiforov could possibly see in untrained, unprepared trash like you. True mate my ass," The Beta spit out angrily as he strode quickly away calling out to someone.

"Hey, Ozaki! Come take a look at him. I'd like him to be on the next shipment you have heading out if you're still interested…"

 _What the-_ Yuri whimpered as he realized exactly what the man's intentions were. _He's going to send me away…and V-victor…_

 _He'll never find me…_

 _Never know what happened._ His breath came fast and he couldn't seem to get enough air…

 _Stop! Stop…I can't lose it now, not if I ever want to see Victor again._ Yuri clenched his fists so tightly that he felt his fingernails digging into his palms. It hurt, but it also cut through the fog lingering in his mind.

 _I have to do something, buy myself some time so that he can find me or I can find some way to-_

"Wow…he smells amazing," The rumbling voice of an unfamiliar Alpha rang out, growing closer as they walked up behind Yuri where he lay on the ground. "Shit, you weren't kidding. He's ripe to be bred."

Yuri's eyes squeezed tightly closed against the man's words, even as he felt his own body betraying him, skin flushed and glistening slightly in the late stages of pre-heat. He should be home right now, curled up in bed with Victor-

"Hmm, I suppose. But I don't have the same…urges, in these matters as you do, but if you say so," Kin replied dismissively. "The price stands?" Ozaki chuckled in response to the other man's question.

"Yeah…I think we can manage to turn a profit on this little one. You said he's not cherry?"

"No, but I don't think anyone will be able to tell he's not pure. I'm pretty sure he's only had one partner and only for a very short period, less than a week."

Yuri listened in horror as they callously described him like a good or service to be bartered and sold.

"So, do we have a deal? Can you have him out of here tonight?"

"Why are you so eager to get rid of him? Seems like you could probably be asking for more, shopping him around a bit…" The man drawled, a hint of suspicion layered in his voice. "Something wrong with him I should be aware of?" Kuromizu huffed in annoyance at the man's questioning tone.

"No, just want to be rid of the brat. Feel free to take a closer look…consider it a sample."

"Ha! I like that…a sample…" Ozaki's voice was low, an edge of a growl to it as he kneeled beside Yuri, who had gone rigidly still.

 _A sample?_ Yuri's eyes narrowed in anger that any Alpha other than his own would dare touch him.

 _I'll give you goddamn sample…_

Yuri felt only the barest touch of the man's hands on his body and reacted without hesitation, adrenaline coursing through his veins as something so much more than fight or flight drove him to attack with everything he had.

A growl bubbled up from Yuri's chest as he swung his bound arms at the Alpha, elbow connecting with the man's jaw, and eliciting an angry snarl.

"Little bitch…" The man cursed lowly as he grabbed for Yuri's arms when they swung at him again.

"Told you over the phone…he needs discipline," Kuromizu muttered from several feet away as Yuri struggled and the man gave an answering grunt of acknowledgment while trying to pin down the thrashing form before him.

"Don't worry, I know several Alphas who just love to break willful Omegas like him," Ozaki snickered and moved to straddle Yuri, trying to get a better hold on him. "In less than a month, he'll be a well-trained little cum-slut, just begging for their Alpha's cock…"

Yuri glared up at the other man, who grinned broadly, smug as he managed to pin the Omega's arms above his head.

 _I have one Alpha, asshole…_ Yuri thought as he brought his knee up with vicious precision between the man's legs and watched as his face crumpled in pain, a loud groan pouring forth as he fell off to the side and the raven scrambled backward, turning quickly, and pushing up on his hands and knees to stand, wobbling slightly as he started to run.

All Yuri could hear was the pounding of his heart as it tried to beat out of his chest. All he could see was the light of the doorway as he hurried towards it, not daring to look back.

 _Have to get out of here…find help…find Vict-_

"Mmph!" Yuri cried out behind his gag as he was tackled to the ground by a much larger body and quickly surround by a flood of Alpha pheromones, pressed down face first onto the unforgiving stone. The man at his back growled angrily when Yuri didn't immediately bare his throat to him.

"Stupid Omega…running from an Alpha! Are you fucking kidding me?" The man snarled. "Submit you dumb slut!" The man's teeth nipped at the back of his neck in warning, but Yuri squeezed his eyes tightly shut and forced himself to keep thinking of Victor.

 _I will not submit…I will not submit…I will not submit…_

 _Only for Victor._

 _No one else._

The Alpha's fingers fisted in his hair, turning his head to the side to forcibly bare his throat.

"If you mark him, he's not going to sell for as much…" Yuri heard Kuromizu warn the other man, who simply let out a dismissive huff.

"I don't think I fucking care at this point…" The man muttered in response. "Maybe I should get more than a sample for my trouble." The Alpha bit out as he rolled his hips, hard cock rutting against Yuri's ass.

"Umphh! Hey…what the- Ahhh…" The Alpha cried out as another body collided with his own, knocking him off Yuri with a feral growl that sent both men tumbling. The Omega rolled over, excitedly taking in the familiar scent of evergreen trees, citrus and clove, looking around eagerly.

 _Victor…_

* * *

 **Notes:**

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#Yutopiafic


	20. Instinct

**A/N:**

Hi All!

I wanted to say a few quick things as I post this latest chapter to share my gratitude.

First, thank you all for your continued support of this fic. This is an amazing fandom and you have all been so patiently waiting after I left you with that cliffhanger last chapter. The delay was not by choice unfortunately, but due to unforeseen personal circumstances. I'm a fairly private person, but I at least wanted to let you know that I will endeavor to overcome. Thank you for your continued patience if my posting schedule is a bit erratic in the short term.

Secondly, I need to say a long overdue thanks to HatterMadMind for putting up with my what-ifs and whaddya thinks about this fic, messaging through Tumblr at all hours…not to mention my: "Hey can you give this a quick read?" requests. They have been a great sounding board. Thank you.

Okay…well, here you go, longest chapter I've written for the fic so far. Hope you enjoy it!

Cheers!  
AF

* * *

Yuri ripped off the tape covering his mouth as he watched his mate go tumbling across the floor, taking both men far from him with the force of impact to Ozaki's body, the loud and unmistakable sound of two Alphas at one another's throats resounded through the warehouse.

"Victor!" The young Omega scrambled off the floor in an instinctual need to help his mate, legs weak as a rush of warmth flooded through him at the proximity of such potent Alpha pheromone influence this close to his heat.

The raven took a step towards the blurred shapes that continued to snap at one another with little more than guttural growls as they tossed one another around in a bid to claim Yuri. The young man's cinnamon-hued gaze narrowed angrily.

 _Only Victor has a right to claim me. No one else._ He growled lowly as fire licked across his skin, no doubt his heat was approaching a few hours sooner than expected, another side effect of the overwhelming outpouring of Alpha aggression.

 _I just need to hold on-_

"Hngh!" Yuri was shoved hard, sent sprawling onto the hard concrete. He looked around in confusion, disoriented and aching. _What the hell?_

"Stay down you little bitch…" Kuromizu muttered angrily as he grabbed a fistful of Yuri's shirt and yanked him up just enough to slap him across the face.

"Ahhh!" Yuri's head whipped to the side as he tasted blood and the Beta leaned in close, looming over him with breath as sour as the frustration that rolled off him in waves, exasperation clearly ripping Kin's usual level-headed self-control to pieces.

"Next time I hit you, it won't be with my hand. To hell with the consequences," He spit out as he grabbed for something off the ground that gave a metallic scrape and ping off the concrete. He waved the long slender implement, likely a pipe Yuri assumed, in warning as he rose. Kin glanced towards the two men where they still fought as Yuri watched him with wide eyes.

"Tch…I don't have time for this shit." Kuromizu grumbled, turning on his heel and stalking towards them.

"No…" Yuri gasped out quietly as he watched the man make his way towards the Alphas, who were too engulfed in fighting one another to even notice his approach.

The young man wasn't sure when he pushed himself to his feet…

But he suddenly found himself upright, fists clenching angrily as a fierce desire to protect his mate propelled him forward by sheer force of will.

His body seemed to decry every movement, knowing that for all intents and purposes, what he should be doing at this point was lying amongst soft cushions and blankets to nest with his mate…

 _Mate…_

Yuri swayed as he moved ahead, oblivion beckoning him to fall, to meet the ground once more. He shook his head and determinedly drove forward, one step after another as he glared at the back of the Beta priest who seemed to think Yuri should just lie down and accept his fate.

 _Being an Omega doesn't make me weak, and it doesn't give you the right to do any of the things you've done to me!_ Yuri stumbled ahead, letting his momentum carry him swiftly after the other man, a near-feral rage rising in him as he saw the man lift the makeshift weapon over his head to land a blow on one of the Alphas, likely his mate.

"No!" Yuri snarled as he launched himself onto Kuromizu's back, slipping his bound arms around the man's neck and tangling his body around the priest. He scratched, hit and kicked at every possible angle he could reach on the man, until he finally took them both down to the ground with a thud.

"Yuri! Hold on I'm…" The Omega barely registered his Alpha's voice as he continued to attack the priest, too focused on securing their safety from the threat before him.

 _Protect mate._

"Let go you- Oww! Fuck!" The dark-haired Beta shrieked in pain as Yuri raked his fingernails across the man's cheek.

"Leave my mate alone!" Yuri hissed viciously, not even recognizing his own voice as they rolled about on the floor. The raven heard a loud clatter as Kin lost hold of his weapon and it went skittering across the concrete, bouncing, and rolling away. A thrill of triumph ran through him, an instinctive rush spiking in the core of his being, telling him to finish what he started…

Rid them of this danger.

Protect his mate.

His hands grasped for the Beta's neck and squeezed upon finding their goal.

Kuromizu choked and thrashed, but…

Yuri kept squeezing, driven to safeguard what was his with a burning intensity.

 _Yes, it's the only-_

"Yuri?"

The young man gasped softly, head whipping in the direction of his mate's voice. He looked to Victor in a daze to watch him kneel beside him.

"He's unconscious now, they both are, it's okay…we're okay…" Victor gently pried his fingers from Kuromizu's throat. "Help is on the way, they'll arrest them…" Yuri tried to follow what he was saying, but-

 _What am I doing…?_ The Omega looked at him in confusion, hands starting to shake as the growing warmth at the core of his body took center stage once more. The last few minutes were quickly becoming a blur, fading as fast as the adrenaline from his body.

"My Yuri…so brave…"

The raven whimpered as Victor pulled him into his arms, scrambling hastily to meet his mate half-way and crawling into his lap.

"Victor…"

The younger man let out a low whine as he examined his mate with trembling hands, tracing the long, lean lines of his body. He was only satisfied upon realizing that Victor was well and truly safe, finding little more than torn fabric beneath his fingertips in a few spots, but no signs of serious damage.

"I'm okay Yuri…" The Alpha's voice murmured, a rumbling purr that vibrated along his skin. The Omega felt a fiery rush of heat race through his body. The display of dominance, the intensity of the entire situation that had just occurred…

Yuri buried his face in his mate's neck, licking a long, wet stripe along his scent gland.

Calling to his husband…

To take what was his.

"Mine…" The Alpha growled possessively as his fingers gently brushed along Yuri's sore face, taking in the swelling there from Kuromizu's attacks. He nuzzled the Omega's throat eagerly as the strength of Yuri's growing scent began to fully hit him.

"Smell so delicious, Yuri."

The Omega let out a strangled cry as he felt his mate's lips brush across his skin. It was almost too much, too good…

"Victor…please…" The Omega was so keyed up, like every nerve in his body was tingling, everything amplified, he needed his mate to take him…now.

 _Yes, here is fine..._ He thought deliriously, eyes closed, lost to the wildfire burn as it spread throughout his body. Yuri rested his head against Victor's shoulder, breathing deeply of his evergreen scent as he rolled his hips. The Alpha let out a shuddering groan in response.

"Yuri, I need to…" The younger man found he was paying little attention to what the other man was saying as the world began to fade around the edges and he scented him more. Victor let out a happy sigh and surrendered to Yuri's complete and utter need to leave marks and kisses along his throat.

Even if Yuri himself didn't quite know why he was doing it.

The Omega was vaguely aware of voices rising around them eventually and knew on some level that the authorities were there, but as they talked and rushed about, with Victor occasionally responding to their questions, and loud shouts ringing out as Kuromizu and Ozaki were arrested…

Yuri felt like he was hearing it all from underwater…like it was muffled and distorted…

All he could focus on now was Victor…

His scent, his body, his arms wrapped around him…

And all he wanted, as he grew hotter and squirmed impatiently with desire, was for his Alpha to take what was his. Victor let out a shuddering breath as Yuri finally nipped at his scent gland as he spoke to someone, deciding that he wanted his attention fully on him once more.

"Yuri…shh, I know, I want to leave too…but they had questions-"

"Oh, my…you look like you've got your hands full Victor," Minako's amused voice stuck out amongst the concerned voices hovering around them.

 _Fuck…_ The Beta's voice cut through Yuri's haze, making him realize exactly what kind of position he was in, lewdly curled around his Alpha. _This is not happening-_

"Victor, I can handle things from here, maybe you should…" Yuri mentally facepalmed, tucking himself further into the crook of Victor's neck at the sound of his father's voice.

 _So embarrassing…I can't even-_

"Yuri," Victor whispered in the Omega's ear as he tried to hide away in the older man's arms. "If I don't get you back home now, I can't say with complete confidence that I'll be able to resist taking you in the middle of the street somewhere in Hasetsu…please, pryanichek?"

"Yes, please take me home…" Yuri choked out.

"Minako, can you drive them back? It's not safe for Yuri to be out in public like this…"

"Of course."

Yuri felt himself fading into the warmth of desire once more, hitching his hips against Victor's as he was picked up and letting out a soft whine.

"Nnh…We need to hurry," The Alpha's voice was strained as he spoke to Minako, carrying Yuri swiftly to the car. The Omega pressed his lips to Victor's throat, skin so much cooler than his own feverish body.

Yuri felt an all too familiar ache at his core start to throb, any remaining vestiges of restraint burned to ash as his heat well and truly began. He giggled, head lolling to the side as the scent of slick permeated the air of the car.

"Wow, that's…" The Alpha's voice trailed off, fingers digging in possessively at his hips as Yuri rubbed his burning cheek against Victor's skin and felt relief, knowing without a doubt that his mate would be there to calm the need that was consuming his entire body.

 **xxx**

"Viiiic-tooor…" The Omega squirmed restlessly as he was carried toward the front entry of their house.

"I'm hot…" Yuri moaned out as he pressed sweet little kisses along Victor's neck while they waited for Minako to open the door. The raven breathed deeply, leaning back with glossed over eyes to examine his mate, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"Hmm, you're hot too…" The younger man practically purred, leaning in to eagerly run his tongue along the seam of Victor's lips.

 _Holy shit…_ The Alpha gasped, providing Yuri the access he needed to delve into the other man's mouth with a teasing lick of his tongue. Victor stumbled across the threshold with his mate in his arms, grasping for the doorframe to steady himself and keep from falling. He quickly and carefully set Yuri down on the floor to avoid a chance he really might lose his grip and drop him in all of the excitement.

"But Victor!" The young Omega pouted and reached for him with a soft whine.

"Wow…I'll drop off groceries and supplies later. I'm just gonna…uh, good luck with _that_ …" Minako chuckled as she backed towards the door with wide eyes, looking over Victor's shoulder. The Alpha glanced back to see Yuri was on his feet now…

…and stripping off his shirt…

The older male's azure-blue gaze hungrily raked over his husband's form, taking in the blush that had spread from his rosy cheeks down his body. The scent of his mate in the close quarters of their home was intoxicating.

"Go 'way Minako…m'gonna do my mate now," Yuri broke out into a fit of giggles, throwing his balled up shirt at the door as she hastily closed it. The Omega let out a happy squeak, launching himself at Victor as soon as they were alone once more and slamming him into the wall with a rattling thud.

The younger man's arms wrapped around his neck, cinnamon-hued irises hazy with desire as he looked up into Victor's eyes and rolled his hips enticingly. Yuri bit his lip and gave him a look that communicated without words that he was thinking very naughty things as he leaned in closer until their mouths brushed against one another. His fragrant scent filled the air, setting off the same instincts that had fueled Victor back at the warehouse…

 _Claim…_

 _Bond…_

 _Mine…_

"Victor…need you…" Yuri breathed out, pupils dilating wildly as he took one of the Alpha's hands to guide it downward, sliding it inside the back of his sweatpants. His breath hitched as Victor's fingers slipped between his taut cheeks to discover copious amounts of hot slick dripping from his hole.

 _Fuck…_ Victor let out a low growl, sliding the tip of his finger inside the snug heat and pulling a shuddering moan from his mate.

"Look at you. All wet for me…so ready," Yuri nodded, a bright grin on his face as he rolled his hips again, trying to take more of Victor's finger. The Alpha was more than happy to give it to him, burying it knuckle deep.

"Yes…please…please…I want your cock in me now…" Yuri moaned wantonly, bucking forward as his head lolled to the side, baring his neck for the other man. The Alpha stared at Yuri for several long seconds, looking at the spot where he would make a permanent mark upon that pale expanse of skin.

It was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen.

Victor slid his finger away, much to Yuri's dismay and picked him up, moving on auto-pilot as he headed towards the heat room. Yuri buried his face along the curve of Victor's neck as they made their way, biting, and licking as small desperate little sounds bubbled up in the Omega's chest, fidgeting in the Alpha's arms. Finally, Victor opened the door and stepped into the small, softly cushioned den-like room full of blankets and pillows, turning the lights to the dimmest setting possible.

The Alpha smiled as he set Yuri down before turning to quickly lock the multiple deadbolts on the steel door, a common precaution for any heat room to protect an Omega or mating couple from others who might notice their scent. It wasn't unheard of for Alpha's to break into homes to try and get at an Omega in heat if they picked up their scent and after everything they'd dealt with that day, Victor wasn't taking any chances.

"Too hot…" Yuri moaned behind him as he threw the last bolt and turned around to see his mate stripping off the last of his clothes and tossing them aside, eyes closed as he ran his hands along his naked heated body where he lay sprawled on the floor.

Victor wasn't sure when he started taking off his clothes too, but as he watched with wide eyes as Yuri rolled onto his stomach and arched his back, presenting that perfect ass of his…

He found that he couldn't seem to get them off fast enough.

The Alpha growled lowly as he ran a hand along the panting form placed before him like an offering, fingers reverently tracing along the silken skin of his Omega. Along his shoulders, his back, his hips...

Victor loved every inch of his mate and as he gazed upon his body he felt a possessive desire race through him. The silver-haired skater's hand slid between Yuri's cheeks to explore just how ready he was to take him. The raven moaned as Victor circled two fingers at his drenched entrance before sliding them inside.

 _Shit…he's so hot and wet._ Victor bit back a groan, his own cock twitching at the scent and sight before him as he began to steadily pump his fingers and moved to kneel directly behind Yuri.

"Yes…more…I want you…" Yuri moaned, bucking back onto his fingers, and tugging at the blankets on the floor in his heightened state of desire. "Fuck me…fuck please…please, please…" Yuri muttered under his breath as Victor added a third finger.

"The mouth on you sometimes pryanichek…so sexy," Victor smirked as he grazed Yuri's prostate and pulled a long, low moan from his mate before adding a fourth finger, wanting to ensure he was stretched enough to be knotted. Though he'd heard that it would be somewhat uncomfortable the first time during his heat regardless, he'd hoped he had prepared enough through research to make his mate more-

"Ngh!" Yuri's eyes went wide at the feeling of being stretched considerably further than before.

"It's okay Yuri…relax…" The Alpha stroked his hip, leaning in close to run his tongue along the stretched rim as he pumped gently, just to the first knuckle. The strangled cry of pleasure from his mate and the sweet taste of his arousal urged him on. Victor lapped slowly, teasingly as he slid his fingers inside, until Yuri's legs shook as he moaned incoherently.

The Alpha grinned as he leaned back, wiping his face on his discarded shirt before draping himself across the other man's back, lips trailing kisses along the tempting stretch of Yuri's neck until he reached his scent gland and began to suck.

"V-victor…put it in…" Yuri's desperate voice held the edge of a growl to it as the Alpha's thick, rigid length rutted between the globes of his ass, brushing against his twitching hole with every thrust of his hips.

 _Yes…_ Victor let out a small grunt of assent as he bit down gently, careful not to break skin. Not yet anyways.

 _No. For this first time they-_

Victor was suddenly reminded once more that this would be a first for both of them.

It's not like he'd ever knotted an Omega before…shared a heat with another…

 _This is something that no one else will ever know, with either of us._ Victor thought as he angled his hips back enough so that the tip of his cock lined up with his mate's entrance and began to steadily press inside.

Victor's eyes squeezed shut as he fought the urge not to bite down hard, instead releasing his teeth and licking at the imprint of them on Yuri's neck. The raven was like a furnace inside, scorching liquid heat, pulsing around his cock and driving him insane.

Yuri let out a happy sigh as Victor finally bottomed out deep inside him, filling him completely. The Alpha laid one final kiss on his husband's neck before kneeling upright once more, hands coming to rest on Yuri's hips.

"I'm going to move now, okay Yuri?" The azure-eyed skater forced himself to take calming breaths, ignoring the overwhelming urge to pound into the tight, clenching warmth wrapped around his dick.

"Yeah, s'alright…m'kay…" The Omega's voice slurred as his fingers ran through the soft blankets, raven locks falling in disarray across them. Yuri's eyes were half-lidded with lust, lips open as he panted…

He was fucking gorgeous.

 _Mine._ Victor growled as he pulled out to the tip, the feeling of Yuri's velvety walls like heaven. They both moaned as he sheathed himself inside the tight, wet heat once more, slick making the movement a smooth glide as he pressed in deep.

 _Dammit…_ It was so good, too good and he knew he wasn't going to last any longer than their first time. Victor groaned resignedly as he began to thrust, setting up a steady pace that had his balls slapping wetly against the Omega's ass, filling him completely again and again.

"Victor…yes…t-there…hngh…" Yuri whimpered as the older male grazed his prostate. Victor shifted slightly upon finding his goal, so he was rubbing against it on every stroke.

All Victor could think was that he could be happy doing this for the rest of his life. There was nothing better, more wonderful than fucking his mate senseless, eliciting these wonderful sounds from him.

Yuri cried out as his orgasm caught them both off guard. He throbbed and squeezed around the Alpha's cock, seemingly driven by instinct to push Victor over the brink to knot, to orgasm, to satisfy the burning heat inside the Omega.

The Alpha's breath hitched and he ran his hands upward along Yuri's back, overwhelmed by the pleasure shooting through his body as he felt the beginnings of his knot start to form.

"Oh god…Yuri…" Victor gasped out as he buried himself deep, hands grasping for his mate's as he mouthed at the Omega's scent gland, circling his hips in a slow grind that felt impossibly good. Victor wasn't sure if it should be legal how damn perfect Yuri felt at that moment.

"Are you okay?" He choked out in concern. Yuri was just so tight around him…

"I…I think so. Mmph-hnh…oh crap that's big…but, good?" The raven let out a guttural groan, holding the Alpha's hands tightly as Victor circled his hips once more, knot rubbing against Yuri's prostate. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" The Alpha's orgasm struck only moments later and hit him like a freight train, violent as it seemed to rattle his entire form. He felt like he'd been broken apart, shattered, as he tried to catch his breath. Then Yuri's hands were squeezing his own and he was whole once more, smiling deliriously as he rolled them onto their sides, his hips instinctively flexing forward as another release of his seed shot deep within. Yuri moaned and pressed back at the sensation.

"How am I hard again already? Dammit…" Yuri whined desperately. Victor simply grinned and freed one of his hands from Yuri's, sliding it down his stomach to wrap around the Omega's straining length, drawing a pleased sigh from the other man.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Victor murmured, kissing along Yuri's neck. This was only the beginning and Victor couldn't wait to share the rest of his mate's heat with him.

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#Yutopiafic

#Sunsetfic


	21. Heartbeat

**A/N:** Happy Friday dear readers! Enjoy :)

* * *

Victor was nearing the market when he'd reached into his pocket for the list and realized he'd forgotten his keys. The Alpha hurried back to the house to grab them, hoping to catch Yuri before he fell asleep and minimize any disruption to his rest, but when he arrived…

His hand froze mid-air, a growl building in his chest as he inhaled the pungent scent of distress that had spread out onto their front steps and permeated the air of the foyer.

Fear raced through him, a sharp edged and icy blade determine to cut him to the bone.

Instinct kicked in as he swiftly took in the scene and began to rapidly pick up items that were tossed around or broken, scenting the door handle, a table knocked askew…trying to see if he could determine what had happened there or whom had been there in his home to cause his mate such terror.

His gaze narrowed as he quickly picked up the faintest hint of Kuromizu layered far beneath the synthetic tang of scent blockers that the man had clearly attempted to use to hide his presence.

Victor snarled and immediately turned to follow his mate's fear-tinged fragrance out into the street, feet propelling him forward along the strong trail of his scent.

 _I can't get in a car to follow it…I might lose track of it…_

 _Lose track of Yuri…_

He found himself running and running…mandarin, vanilla and spice growing stronger with each minute that passed, each step he took, assuring him without words that he was getting closer to his mate. Victor pulled out his phone as he continued to run, cognizant enough through his hunting mindset to know it was best to involve the authorities.

He had no idea what he would find at the end of the trail he was following. The many scenarios sent a fresh trill of panic through him as he dialed.

 _Yuri could be hurt._ Victor swallowed hard as the phone rang. _Might even need…medical assistance._

The Alpha couldn't contain a rumbling growl at the thought of his beloved mate being hurt as the person he was calling finally answered.

"Hello Victor! How are-"

"Toshiya, I need your help. Yuri's been taken by Kuromizu-"

"What?!"

"I'm following his scent, but I'm not sure where I'm going," Victor replied worriedly as he took in his surroundings. "Can you stay on the line and send the police and an ambulance once we figure it out?"

"Yes, yes, of course! What do you see so far?" The Beta asked.

"I'm near some sort of docks? The shipyard I think? The scent is growing even stronger now. I think I'm close…" Victor lowered his voice and slowed down as he passed several numbered warehouses, until finally-

"Warehouse number 6," Victor snarled angrily as he strode forward and stuck his head inside the open window of the car parked in front of it, the undeniable fragrance of his mate filling it. "They're here."

"Victor-"

"Just get the police here Toshiya…I'll try not to kill anyone," Victor snapped as he hurried towards the first entrance he saw to the warehouse.

"Don't worry about holding back…just go get my son," Toshiya replied quietly and hung up.

 **…**

..

.

Victor opened his eyes in the dark of the heat room and quickly turned to glance at his mate, making sure Yuri was still truly there beside him. His azure gaze filled with tears, a tumultuous ocean that held the last remnant of the nightmare in their cresting waves, terrible and crushing. The reality of what he could've lost was suffocating…

The Alpha rolled over and wrapped an arm around the sleeping form, so peaceful at rest in between rounds of his heat. Yuri nuzzled his head up under Victor's chin as he was pulled closer, letting out a soft, pleased hum.

"I love you Yuri," He whispered, letting the last vestiges of the nightmare recede in the heat of his mate's arms

"I love you too Victor," The young Omega mumbled, placing a kiss at the base of the Alpha's throat.

One kiss became two, then three as the delectable aroma of Yuri's arousal grew thicker in the air. The raven-haired young man's hips rolled in sweet invitation, rutting against Victor's thigh as he licked a line with the tip of his tongue along the older man's collarbone.

"Victor…I'm so wet and empty…need your cock…" Yuri moaned deliriously before biting down hard on his husband's shoulder.

 _Holy crap..._ The Alpha's brain came to a full stop for a second as the words rang in his ears, and in the next, he was being jolted to life as an electric pulse of need shot through his limbs.

 _Yes, need you t-_

Next thing he knew, he was being shoved onto his back, Yuri looming over him with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile that should've been illegal for the way it promised both sweetness and sin in the same breath.

"Take what you need pryanichek…" Victor murmured, one of his hands running along the Omega's torso, stopping to tug at Yuri's nipples.

"Hngh! Yes…ahh-hah…" Yuri cried out, hips undulating as the silver-haired male took them both of their rigid erection in hand, stroking them together, slick and pre-cum creating a wonderful glide as the Omega bucked into his grip.

"Victor…please!" Yuri gasped out. "I want us to bond now, ngh…I can't wait any more."

The Alpha licked his lips as Yuri bared his neck submissively and let out a whine.

"You're sure? Now?" He murmured, in awe of the gorgeous creature before him. Yuri nodded rapidly a broad smile on his face as their eyes met. Victor grinned happily in return.

They'd already discussed it before his heat, of course, and knew they both wanted this, but to actually have it here in front of him…

Offered so beautifully…

 _He's Perfect._

 _Mine._

Victor sat up with a low growl of desire, pulling his mate more firmly into his lap and eliciting a surprised yelp from the raven that devolved into a purr as they held each other. His world had narrowed down to a single focus now, on the driving need that had brought them together from the beginning and sought to bind them even closer…

 _My true mate…_

"Forever…" Victor murmured as he kissed and licked along the pale column of Yuri's throat. "I promise, I'll keep you safe…" Yuri nuzzled against his neck as well, letting out a hum of assent at his mate's words, running his fingers through Victor's hair in a way that was both reassuring and electrifying.

"Yes…forever…always…" Yuri whispered as his legs hitched higher and he said without words what he wanted, positioning himself so Victor could press inside his welcoming heat.

"God…Yuri…"

 _Yuri…Yuri…Yuri…_

His name fell from Victor's lips like a prayer as his mate rocked gently in his lap, sheathing his rigid length within his pulsing walls again and again. All nightmares from earlier were a distant memory as he lost himself in Yuri's arms.

"I can't hold back…feel so good…" Yuri choked out, releasing a strangled moan as he spilled between them. The raven bucked down to take him fully once more, grinding out an orgasm that damn near commanded Victor's body to follow suit.

His knot swelled swiftly in the twitching warmth as he came with a low groan, teeth instinctively seeking out Yuri's scent glad and biting down hard. Victor felt the sharp sting of reciprocation, as the Omega left his own mark upon the Alpha's throat.

As the bond began to weave its unmistakable magic upon them, he lost track of where he stopped and his mate began.

He could taste Yuri's heartbeat in the pulse of the vein against his tongue and felt it slow until it matched time with his own and they beat as one.

Both mates felt a sudden flood of emotions pour forth in that shining moment. The feelings were like a tangible thing, binding them together as they filled any and all of the miniscule spaces that remained between their bodies, enveloping them in a place where their thoughts and desires were one…

 _I love you._

Victor smiled against the curve of Yuri's neck as the joint thought reverberated through their minds, sharing a closeness that only the bond of true mates could bring.

 _Stay close to me…_

 _Always…_

 **xxx**

"Yuri? Are you awake?" The young Omega let out a needy whine as an all too familiar warmth began to spread throughout his limbs, eyes opening long enough to spot his mate, scent the air and zone in on his prey.

"I brought you something to eat!" Victor replied excitedly as he closed the heat room door and kneeled beside him with a covered container.

"Your family delivered it. Look, it's katsu-" Yuri growled lowly as he pounced forward, knocking Victor flat on his back. The raven let out a pleased purr at his Alpha's acquiescence to his desire as he stayed still beneath him.

The older man moved slowly, cautiously under Yuri's watchful eye, setting the warm container of food to the side and swallowing hard as the Omega looked upon him like he was the meal…

Yuri felt the warmth inside him spark, turning into a fire that had him gasping, devolving into a creature of base need as he viewed his husband with the eyes of a predator, licking his lips at the sight of his hardening length as he slid further down his body, catching those azure eyes…

 _Never take your eyes off me, Victor._

He kept contact with that breathtaking gaze as his heated breath ghosted along his mate's growing erection.

"The only thing I want a taste of right now is this…" Yuri's tongue darted out to lick a long, wet stripe from the base of Victor's cock to the plush, thick head before enveloping it in his mouth. The young man decided that the flavor of it might have been the best thing he'd ever tasted. At the moment, he couldn't imagine anything better.

Yuri let out a low moan as he greedily tried to take more, cock sliding deeper until he found a switch flipping inside his mind as it prodded at the back of his throat and he sought to take more, wanting to take Victor's entire length.

"Yuri…" The Alpha breathed out shakily as the raven continued, not stopping until he'd taken every inch of the older man. Yuri relaxed into the sensation, breathing in Victor's scent as his lips pressed to the base of his cock, loving how he was being filled in a completely different way by his mate.

"How are you even doing- God help me…." Victor groaned out, fingers carding through Yuri's hair as he began to bob his head up and down, taking his mate down his throat repeatedly as his tongue swirled around the Alpha's length, taking in every nuanced texture.

 _He tastes so good…_

"Y-Yuri…I'm going to...so, unless you want me to come in your mouth-" The young Omega's eyes widened and he immediately released his mate with a wet pop, saliva leaving a chain of evidence to connect him to his previous activities as his gaze darkened and he prowled forward on hands and knees, instinct taking hold as he devolved to a singular biological need screaming through his mind…

 **xxx**

"Nuh-uh…s'not time yet, want ya to fuck me full of babies Vitya…" Yuri slurred out with a smile as he licked his swollen lips.

 _Sweet Jesus._

The Alpha in him was clawing at the walls of his fragile self-control. Those simple words, coming from his Omega, even in Yuri's heat drunk state, were absolutely intoxicating. He moved without thinking, wrestling his mate onto his side with a growl and pressing up tightly against his slighter form, rutting his cock between the younger man's slick drenched cheeks.

"V-vi…ah…ngh…give t'me, I need it…" Yuri cried out as Victor's mouth sought out the fresh bond mark on his throat and sucked gently. "Oh…ohhhh, yes…please…."

Victor chuckled softly at how damned sexy and adorable his lovely Yuri was being as he placed a line of kisses along his mate's throat and ran a hand along the silken skin of his Omega's thigh, cupping him at the underside of his knee to lift the leg up, spreading him wide and open for his cock.

"So beautiful like this," Victor murmured as he pivoted his hips and slid slowly into the tight warmth, admiring the blush that colored his panting husband's face, eyes half-closed and dazed with pleasure as he took him to the hilt. "You'd look so good…all full and round with our pups."

Yuri clenched and pulsed around him at those words, eliciting a gasp from the Alpha at the sudden added tightness.

"Hngh…you like that, hmm?" Victor purred against the shell of Yuri's ear, lips brushing along the length of it and bringing his mate's leg to rest against his hip to keep him splayed open while he trailed his now free hand down to rub circles on the Omega's belly.

"Yes…knot me, fill me up…I want…I want…" Yuri babbled on deliriously.

Victor couldn't help smiling at the reaction, even knowing in the back of his mind that Yuri was on birth control and that this was just the heat talking, he indulged both of them anyways as he took his mate's length in hand and began to stroke, feeling his own orgasm creeping up on him.

"Going to put a litter in your belly pryanichek…" Victor whispered raggedly as his hips pressed firmly to Yuri's ass and his knot plugged him up tight, shooting his seed deep inside. A few more well-timed strokes had his mate spending his release all over his stomach and Victor's hand.

There would be plenty of time for babies in the future after all, but for now, they both wanted the chance to just be newlyweds together and it was important to Victor that Yuri was ready to start a family. Technically, as his Alpha, Victor could've denied his mate birth control by law if he chose to do so, but he'd never do such a thing. He couldn't imagine taking away that choice.

As they lay there in the aftermath, his fingers lazily drew circles across the Omega's stomach as they drifted on the edge of sleep and Victor couldn't help imagining the beautiful children they might have one day together. For now though, he had everything he could ever need here in his arms.

 _I love you Yuri…_

* * *

 **Notes:**

Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...

I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
URL: AnimeFanimeFic  
#Yutopiafic


	22. Hunger

**A/N:** Tooth-rotting fluff...and then sexy times! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Yuri smiled wearily as he was lifted, using what little energy he had after being weakened by his heat to snuggle closer into the arms of his mate. The Omega breathed deeply of Victor's scent…their combined scent, that he knew would only continue to blend further now that they were bonded.

"I'm taking you for a bath, okay?" Victor murmured softly as he carried him into the bathroom.

"I've already got it nice and bubbly for you. We'll get all cleaned up and then eat some food, all right?" Yuri nodded his assent with a happy sigh, drifting towards unconsciousness once more.

The next time the raven opened his eyes, he blinked slowly in confusion, realizing he was neck deep in a sea of foamy bubble bath.

 _I must have nodded off again._ He thought with a soft hum of content. Yuri turned his head to the side and smiled as he felt a warm washcloth gently scrubbing at his body.

"Thank you, Victor…" He breathed out before closing his eyes once more.

"Mmm, you're welcome," The Alpha responded, voice rumbling through his body where he lay against his mate's chest. "How are you feeling?"

Yuri couldn't help giggling as his stomach rumbled loudly in answer, audible even from underwater.

"Umm, hungry apparently?" Yuri replied. Victor laughed in response and place a kiss atop his head.

"Understandable. Well, let's get you rinsed off and out of here-"

"Just a little longer…" Yuri murmured as he sunk into the feeling of safety and love all around him.

 **…**

..

.

"Yuuuurrrri?" Victor's voice sweetly called him to consciousness once more. That and the smell of-

"Is that what I think it is?" Yuri yawned and opened his eyes to find himself looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom, Victor standing next to the bed with a tray.

"Your mother brought it over, said you always eat this after your heat," The Alpha smiled at him with a look of adoration that made Yuri's heart skip a beat.

 _God, he's so handsome…_ The Omega thought to himself as he watched his mate set the tray next to the bed. Yuri tried to sit up and promptly flopped back down with a groan, a flash of annoyance running through him at how helpless he felt.

"Wait, let me…" Victor murmured worriedly as he grabbed several pillows and fluffed them up against the headboard before helping Yuri to sit up against them.

 _I've never been this exhausted before, maybe it's because I actually had sex during my heat?_ Yuri's eyes widened as the memories of everything they'd done, everything he'd said, raised a rosy blush to his cheeks.

 _Did I really say…_

 _Wow…that's embarrassing…_

 _Oh crap!_ Yuri mentally facepalmed as the memory of begging for Victor's babies rose to the forefront of his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Victor," Yuri muttered. "I can't even imagine what you're thinking..."

The Alpha male's gaze filled with concern as he sat on the bed next to Yuri and reached out to brush a few errant strands from his face.

"Why are you upset pryanichek?" He replied softly as he sought out the food on the tray.

"F-for the _things_ I said…" Yuri mumbled, eyes downcast as his face burned. "About…uh, getting me pregnant? I don't know where my head was at-"

"Shh, it's okay. I promise you, it was incredibly sexy," Victor reassured him with a playful wink, handing the bowl to him. Yuri tried to take it, but found his arms too weak to lift it. If his mate hadn't been paying attention, the food would've been all over their laps.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry," Yuri apologized profusely, feeling tears suddenly well up in his eyes, emotions spiking as he let out a sob. Victor reached out to cup his face with his free hand, sympathetic expression filling his azure-hued eyes.

"Why am I crying?" Yuri sniffled, leaning into the Alpha's touch.

"It's completely normal, remember? The Omega specialist mentioned that the heat and bonding might cause your emotions to run high…umm, something to do with hormones?" Yuri nodded as Victor wiped away his tears.

"Do you mind if I help you eat, Yuri?" The silver-haired skater murmured hopefully. Yuri's mouth twitched up at the corners, letting out a huff of laughter.

"That would be wonderful," The raven replied with a shy smile. Victor beamed at him and picked up the chopsticks.

"I'm getting better at this, I assure you…" He muttered as he collected a bite of delicious pork for his husband and directed it to his mouth. Yuri's eyes lit up, letting out a happy moan as the flavor of his favorite dish hit his tongue. Victor eagerly procured another morsel with a grin on his face as Yuri looked on with amusement.

 _How did I get so lucky?_

 **xxx**

 _*ring ring*_

Victor sighed and reached for his phone where it lay on the table, trying hard not to disturb the Omega that rested in his arms as they snuggled close on the couch. He glared at the phone number, recognizing it immediately.

"Hmm?" Yuri mumbled groggily. "I'm up, I'm up…be down to help in a sec, Mom…" Victor chuckled at his mate's the reaction and quickly silenced his cell, setting it back on the coffee table.

 _They'll be time for them later._ _Right now, though…_ The Alpha gazed down at his sleepy husband as he nestled tighter to him, face relaxing as he let out a soft yawn and drifted away once more.

 _Taking care of Yuri is a priority over everything else._ Victor carefully kissed the top of his head and let his own eyes fall closed, listening to the quiet rhythm of Yuri's breathing. It had been just about a day since the Omega had come out of his heat, and his mate was recovering wonderfully.

 _Everything is going as expected._ He thought briefly as he started to fall asleep. _Just…perfect…_

 _*ring ring*_

 _*ring ring*_

 _*ring ring*_

Yuri frowned as he opened his eyes to the sound of Victor's phone buzzing and ringing repeatedly where it lay on the table. He reached out and grabbed it before plopping it on the other man's chest with a groan.

"Victor…your phone…"

"Dammit, I'm sorry…let me just deal with this so we can get some peace," The Alpha sighed resignedly and answered. "Hello Mother, how are y-"

"Don't 'Mother' me, Vitya! I can't believe you ran off and got married without us there!" Yuri shifted his head to look at the other man, cinnamon-hued eyes meeting azure, full of curiosity as he heard the woman's voice scold his mate.

 _Oh, no…she's going to hate me…_ Yuri felt a flare of panic rush through him and let out a soft whine as he looked away and burrowed further into the blanket.

"Mother, you're upsetting my mate, who I'm in the middle of taking care of after our first heat together," Victor's hand began stroking his hair, a calming wave of pheromones filling the air around them. "If you can't be polite, I'm going to have to call you back another time."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I know how that is…I had no idea!" Yuri heard the concern in the woman's voice and was warmed by it. "Now it makes more sense why you…um, rushed things without us I suppose."

"Yes, Yuri and I are true mates Mother and there was no way that either of us wanted to delay our bonding further."

"Really?!" Victor's mother squeaked excitedly. "You know your Great-Uncles on your Father's side were true mates too! How wonderful."

Yuri felt his heart swell with joy. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad?

"Hmm, yes, I think I do recall you mentioning that before," Victor responded with a soft chuckle that reverberated through the Omega's body and brought a smile to his face.

"We can't wait to meet him. You'll be coming back soon now that his heat is over, right? I'm sure you need to get back to training with Yakov."

"We're building a place in Hasetsu, so I'm not sure when-"

"Victor…I expect a visit at the least!" She admonished him. The Alpha let out a low groan in reply.

"I'll think about it. Goodbye Mother."

"But we haven't talked about ba-"

 _*click*_

Victor snorted in amusement as he tossed his phone back on the table.

"I've put it on silent, so we won't be disturbed any longer, all right?" The silver-haired skater murmured against Yuri's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. The Omega nodded tiredly.

"We can go see them whenever you'd like Victor," Yuri mumbled, biting his lip nervously. He was worried…maybe Victor's family wouldn't like him.

"Are you sure?" Victor whispered playfully as Yuri tilted his head to look at him once more. "Maybe I want all of you to myself pryanichek…" The Alpha grinned and began to place soft kisses all over his face.

Yuri giggled in response and squirmed happily, his pleased scent wafting through the air at the affection and sweetness displayed by his mate. The raven gave the barest of nods.

"No matter where we are, you'll always have all of me, Victor. You and you alone…"

 **-5 days later-**

"Are you really sure that you feel well enough?" Minako asks concernedly. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed into the phone.

"It was my heat! I was a little sore and tired for a few days, but that's to be expected. Besides, it's not like he's sma-" Yuri snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he was about to say. Minako chuckled.

"He's not what, Yuri?" She teased.

"Tch…shut up," He scowled. "Anyways, you get my point, right?"

He'd been craving more from his mate for a couple days now and every time he'd encouraged Victor to make a move, the Alpha had been incredibly hesitant, instead focused on getting Yuri rest, doting on him…

It was all very lovely and chivalrous…

But Yuri found himself needing a taste of his husband like a junkie, having grown addicted to something only his mate could give him. Yuri growled lowly in frustration.

"Okay, okay…" She placated him. "What you need to do is break through that control he's got going on and show that you're feeling better, right?"

"Yes! That's exactly it," Yuri replied, eager for guidance from his longtime friend. "What should I say to-"

"Oh honey, it's not what you say in this particular case. After all, you've already tried that, right? It's what you _do_ in these circumstances…" Minako laughed softly.

"What do you suggest?" Yuri asked in confusion.

"You found that dresser drawer I filled for you, right?" The Omega's eyes widened.

"You're aren't serious!" He squeaked, burrowing down into the blankets Victor had nestled him in earlier, trying to hide the blush that had spread across his face. "I can't…"

"Oh, yes you can," Minako assured him. "Believe me, the reaction you'll get out of him will be well worth it. You might even decide to start wearing them more often after you see what I mean."

"No way…" Yuri muttered in disbelief.

"Here's what you should do…"

 **xxx**

Victor squeezed a bit more moisture from his damp hair before hanging up the towel and sliding into a cozy robe as he stepped out of the bathroom. The Alpha looked at the empty bed in confusion, expecting to see his mate where he'd left him, settled in with lots of fluffy pillows and a book before he'd stepped away for a shower.

"Yuri?" The silver-haired male padded softly toward the main area of the house, checking other rooms on the way.

 _Where is he?_ The Alpha continued in the direction of the living room. "Yuri?" He called out slightly louder this time.

"In here! Just doing some of the stretches my physical therapist taught me..."

The voice that called out was breathy, uneven. Victor's brow furrowed in concern as he hurried to locate his mate. The last thing he wanted to happen was Yuri worsening his prior injuries. The Alpha stopped in his tracks as he reached the main living room, eyes going wide at the sight before him.

"Umm…Y-yuri, are you okay?" He managed to stutter as he stared at the tempting, pert ass currently hitched up in the air, his mate's upper body splayed out on the floor.

"I'm fine," Yuri murmured softly in response, clearly focused on his stretching.

 _Yes…yes, you are…_

It was like something out of a dirty fantasy, seeing Yuri ass up, unwittingly presenting himself to the Alpha. After five days of keeping his mate at arm's length, this was just…

Victor took another shaky step inside the room and watched as the view before him got even better when Yuri shifted and lengthened his body out further. The Omega's shirt inadvertently slid up his body, training pants falling lower on his hips, exposing more skin, more everything…

 _Oh god…what are-_ Victor's breath caught as he glimpsed black lace peeking up over the waistband of Yuri's pants. The Alpha's mouth went dry as the heat of desire seared through him.

"Mmnnhh…hnnhhh…" The Omega let out a low guttural groan that sounded damn near obscene in Victor's ears as he arched his back a bit and twisted slightly side-to-side…

Victor felt like he was under some sort of spell as he watched Yuri's taut rear move, damn near hypnotic...

 _Pornographic…_

"Victor? Could you help me?" The Omega dropped his lower body, so the backs of his spread thighs rested on his calves, ass pressed against his bare heels. "Victor?"

"Uh, y-yeah…" The Alpha stuttered as he sprang into action and hurried forward.

 _Get it together dammit!_ He berated himself as he joined Yuri on the floor.

"What do you need me to do?"

 _Sex?_ _Sex would be good…_

 _No!_ _He's still recovering from his heat, right?_ _That would be wrong…_

Victor glanced down briefly to where his erection already strained against the fabric of his robe and swallowed back a groan. His body clearly didn't have the same qualms as his mind did at the moment.

 _Very wrong, yes…_

"Will you press down on my lower back? Make sure I don't curve it much while I'm in this next position?" The younger man mumbled from where his face was still resting against the ground, turned away from him.

"Sure…" Victor cleared his throat, trying to steady himself. His palms trembled slightly as he reached out.

 _I can't let Yuri feel pressured because I can't control myself._ _I need to be patient…_

The Alpha hesitated momentarily before taking a deep breath and placing his hands on either side of Yuri's spine at his lower back, fingers splayed wide as he pressed down gently and tried not to blatantly stare at the delicate lace…

 _Fuck._ Victor bit his lip, hard.

"Thanks, that's perfect…" Yuri let out an appreciative hum, rolling his hips back as he spread his legs even further apart to lay his toned stomach against the floor. It placed his ass on display at an enticing angle, so that if Victor shifted his hips forward a hairsbreadth…

Victor fingers dug into Yuri's supple flesh, massaging gently as his composure all but dissolved. His thumbs caught on the lacy fabric that teased in winking glimpses along the waistband and he could practically feel his pupils dilate with want.

The sight before him was deliciously lewd…and damn, Victor seriously could not believe he was this lucky. To have a mate that was this tantalizing, this naturally alluring…sexy and innocent at the same time.

It was intoxicating.

The Alpha let out a low needy whine that made his mate startle beneath his hands, sending a wave of guilt through the older male.

"I'm sorry, I-" Victor started to apologize.

"Victor, it's okay…I just…hearing you like that…" The Alpha caught sight of Yuri's pink, flushed face before it turned away again. The expression was a balm of reassurance that maybe he wouldn't be pushing if they…

The older male cleared his throat and let his thumbs move in soothing circles at the other man's lower back along the line of black lace.

"Are these new?" He asked softly, finger catching along the edge and giving a playful tug. Victor breathed deeply as the scent of his mate's arousal suddenly filled the air around him.

"Y-yeah…do you like them?" Yuri voice asked uncertainly.

"Hmm…I think I actually might love them," Victor muttered distractedly as he began to slide away his mate's pants to expose the sexy lace boyshorts hugging the curves of his ass.

"Victor…" Yuri whispered, face hot and bright as he turned his head to rest his cheek on the floor

"Please…I want you," Yuri purred softly. Victor's hands shook momentarily with raw hunger at what lay before him. He quickly regained some semblance of control before sliding downward, fingertips skimming along the inside waistband of the panties, sending a shiver through the younger man's body.

"Can I take these off for you?" The Alpha gave Yuri's pants a small questioning tug.

"M'kay…yeah, let's…" Yuri breathed out, another pulse of his scent whirling around them in the morning air. "…let's…oh god, Victor just fuck me."

The silver-haired male felt something in him snap at the demanding, needy tone of his mate and let out a low growl that elicited the most delightful whimper from Yuri. The Omega's breath came out in fast, panting huffs, eyes half-lidded in desperation.

"You look so damn perfect like this Yuri…" Victor felt like a kid at Christmas, shaking with anticipation as he fully removed the raven's pants to reveal his delicious thighs, his ass. He let out a shuddering breath as he proceeded to pull the panties to the side so he could tease Yuri's twitching, slick hole, rubbing his thumb in a slow circular rhythm around the puckered rim. The Omega let out a keening moan, pressing back against his touch.

 _Holy crap…_ Victor bit his lip hard and slid a single finger in, breath leaving him in a rush as the tight, warmth he'd been missing for the last 5 days gripped his finger like a vice.

"More…"

Victor obliged Yuri eagerly, sliding a second finger in without hesitation. A wet squelching sound filled the air as he pumped them in and out, the intoxicating scent of slick filling the room as it coated his hand.

"V-victor! Ahh…hngh…yes!" The Alpha slid in a third finger and was rewarded with a needy whine from his mate. Yuri turned his head to the side, stretching out his neck to expose the healing bond mark that graced his throat.

 _Yes…god, yes…_ Victor swallowed hard at the sight, sliding his fingers from his mate and swiftly throwing off his robe. He gripped himself with a slick drenched hand and pulled the panties even further to the side as he guided his rigid cock to Yuri's entrance, sheathing himself within the other man in one long thrust.

"Mmph…" Victor couldn't move, couldn't- Dammit, he felt like if even _thought_ too hard, he'd lose it completely. He took a steading breath and let it out, calming himself...

"Victor…" Yuri whimpered. "Please…move…"

"How do you do this to me, Yuri?" The Alpha moaned out as he set up a steady rhythm, unable to deny his mate anything. "You make me crazy…" His fingers dug in at Yuri's hips, evidence of his shredded self-control.

"Mmm…yeah, right there. Victor, I think I'm going to-" Yuri's eyes widened as he let out a strangled cry and came hard, bucking in the older male's grip.

 _Wow…_ Victor drove in deep a final time as he came as well, unable to contain himself as Yuri throbbed around him, so hot and wet...

"Yuri…" Victor leaned forward draping his body across his mate's so he could mouth at the bond mark upon his throat, eliciting a purr of satisfaction from the Omega's body.

"Always surprising me," Victor muttered, licking gently at the mark and smiling.

"Hmm, yes, always…" Yuri replied softly, eyes sliding closed with a serene, content expression on his relaxed face. Victor pulled him tighter into the curve of his body and rolled them to their sides before yanking a blanket from the couch to place over them. They were both too tired and happy to move an inch.

"Love you…so much…"

"Love you too…"

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Comments are fuel to my writing fire...let me know what you think!

Come find me on Tumblr! I practically live there :) user: animefanimefic


	23. Home Is Where You Are

**A/N:** I've decided to transition to the use of 'Yuuri', rather than 'Yuri' to avoid confusion as we move into the next arc of the fic. Because...yeah, I'm sure you can figure out why :) I'll be updating prior chapters to the different spelling as I have time. Your patience and flexibility in this regard is appreciated!

* * *

"Should I pack a-"

"You're fine, Yuuri," Victor assured his mate with a smile where he anxiously stood before his already full suitcase. The Alpha released a calming bout of pheromones as he drew near, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Remember, I have an apartment full of most everything we might need and we can go shopping together once we get there as well for anything we're missing.

Yuuri beamed as he turned in Victor's arms to lay his head on the man's chest with a happy sigh.

"Thank you…always seem to know just what I need," The Omega murmured, seeking out the almost completely healed bond mark on the silver-haired skater's neck and placing a kiss upon it.

"Mmm…" Victor let out a pleased hum as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Are you sure you're still up for this? You know I can practice here and my family can always wait-"

"Shh, we're going," Yuuri murmured, leaning back to look into his husband's eyes.

"It's the perfect time. We'll be able to review blueprints from the architect from anywhere, and you need to meet with Plisetsky regarding his short program before he calls you for the millionth time," The raven teased, gaze filled with mirth.

"Yes, the kitten has been quite angry about the delay…" Yuuri burst out laughing at Victor's assessment of the situation.

"Oh my god…do you actually call him that to his face?!" The young man snickered, extricating himself from Victor's arms as the Alpha nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sure you'll have a chance to witness it for yourself."

"That just made this trip even better."

 **xxx**

"Yuuuuuri?" The Omega heard a voice softly calling him from slumber.

"Hmmm?" The raven opened his eyes sleepily, blinking slowly as he took in the face of his mate and smiled. "Oh, are we there?" Victor placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, just about. We'll be landing any minute now in St. Petersburg," Victor leaned back brushing an errant strand of hair from the younger man's face. "I can't wait to show you everything…"

"Well, you know you need to practice while you're here too," Yuuri murmured worriedly. "You haven't been able to practice nearly as much as you should."

"Yes, yes…I know…" Victor replied softly as he gave him a tense smile and nodded.

The Alpha had been practicing off and on during his time in Hasetsu, both before the wedding during the Omega's convalescence from his injury, but afterward as well. However, Yuuri knew from personal experience that Victor was not nearly focused enough or getting the practice time he needed. He seemed to be lacking motivation, that spark of excitement...

 _I wonder how long Victor has been feeling like this?_ He'd watch the silver-haired skater attempt to hide the weariness on his face when he returned from the rink. His expression quickly morphing to joy upon coming home to Yuuri, but the raven spotted it every time as it faded.

"I can't wait to show you the rink, you'll love it…maybe you'll even skate a little with me?" Victor's azure-hued gaze was full of hope as they met Yuuri's own. His husband had tried to get him to come with him to Ice Castle once the physical therapist had cleared him to get on the ice again, but the Omega was worried about being a disturbance to his five-time world champion mate and managed to find an excuse to stay home every time.

 _He doesn't need me annoying him…he needs to focus, to prepare…I…_ His mind flashed to his fall, the humiliating circumstances.

 _I'm a failure at skating…what could I possibly add to his practices?_

"Maybe…but I didn't even bring my skates," Yuuri whispered as the plane began its descent into the city that would become his second home.

"Oh, don't worry," Victor grinned. "I packed them for you."

"Great…"

 **xxx**

Victor opened the door and turned to the younger man, a playful smile on his face as took the Omega's hand.

"We enter together…equals, right?" The Alpha mumbled, bringing Yuuri's hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it. The raven nodded, heart full of so much love, he wasn't sure how it hadn't exploded with joy by now.

"Oh wow…" Yuuri murmured to himself as they took a step forward into the entry together, looking around the beautiful space that made up Victor's home.

 _Our home now…_ His eyes were wide as he absorbed all of the things that he'd only seen in an Architecture  & Interiors magazine before now…Issue 83 to be specific. Yuuri blushed as he recalled that his copy of it was still likely sitting in his old room at the temple back home.

Makkachin bounded forward eagerly, scampering around the house and letting out excited yips as he sniffed familiar areas before moving on to examine other nooks and crannies.

"Well, Makka's thrilled to be back, obviously."

"I don't blame him," Yuuri mumbled absently as he made his way further inside, quietly studying everything around him and wondering for the millionth time if this was a dream or a dream come true…

"It's beautiful," The Omega's voice was soft in the high-ceilinged space as he wandered towards the other rooms. His heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of the large bed in the master bedroom, covered in white linens beneath a smattering of Edison bulbs, hanging from the ceiling above…as if just waiting for the chance to softly illuminate the room as the made love.

 _Oh…god…_ Yuuri looked away as a spike of arousal shot through him, breath catching as his mate's arms wound themselves around his waist, a kiss placed against his bond mark.

"Mmm…Victor?"

"Yes, pryanichek?" The Alpha muttered as he sucked and licked along the pale column of Yuuri's throat.

The young man's cinnamon-hued eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation, any remaining pride he had disappearing into the ether as his husband's warm body pressed against him from behind.

"I think….ngh…yeah, right there…" The raven whispered as Victor's mouth worked its magic. This was every dirty fantasy he'd had since seeing pictures of the place in a magazine. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to spread their combined scent all over the sheets before him. _I need…_

"I-I…think we need to have sex on this bed right now," The silver-haired skater's breath caught, arms tightening as he pressed impossibly closer.

"That can definitely be arranged…"

 **xxx**

Yuuri blushed as he gazed in the mirror, gasping softly as he took in the line of hickeys that trailed along his neck, disappearing into his shirt. He tugged on it a bit, trying to adjust it to mask them, but there was no use.

The young Omega sighed and exited their bedroom, grabbing a lightweight scarf on the way and hoping for the best. He didn't think it would make a good impression on Victor's parents to see evidence of their private life shoved in their faces.

"Are you ready to head out, Yuuri?" The Alpha turned to smile at him where he stood in the living room, holding out his coat as the raven wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Yes, I…nevermind, let's go," Yuuri responded with a reassuring smile of his own, slipping on the jacket and letting his doting husband button him in. He'd figured out fairly recently that it was Victor's way of showing he cared, taking care of his mate and making sure he had everything he needed. The Omega's concerns about the marks along his neck were forgotten as he leaned in to place a kiss on Victor's lips.

"What was that for?" Victor asked softly as their lips parted, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Just for being you," Yuuri murmured shyly, cheeks hot as he grabbed the other man's hand and started towards the door, dragging the pleased Alpha behind him.

 **xxx**

"This is so odd, but, uh, cool? It's going to take some getting used to," Yuuri laughed softly as he gazed up into the bright sky, eyes shifting to take in the sight of Lake Suzdal, water sparkling brilliantly as the sun hit it. "It's already 8 o'clock and it still looks as bright as mid-day out here."

"I hope you don't mind, but we tend to do things a bit later during the white nights," Yuuri beamed at him, causing Victor's heart to stutter at how gorgeous he looked as the sun's rays hit his face.

"No, I don't mind at all," The Omega murmured as he shook his head as they climbed the main staircase that led to the entry of the home before them.

"You know, it's funny to see certain places I know I've never been in person and have them seem familiar…until I realize that they're from pictures I've seen of you for magazine shoots," Yuuri blushed brightly as he shyly glanced away.

"Not that I read _that_ many…" The raven laughed nervously, biting his lip. "I suppose it's just a bit surreal?"

 _He's so cute when he gets like this._ Victor smiled reassuringly and leaned into kiss Yuuri's cheek, squeezing his hand to calm him before reaching out to knock on the door. He couldn't wait to introduce his amazing mate to his parents.

 _Fingers crossed that they behave themselves…_

 **xxx**

"Oh my goodness! You are adorable," Victor's mother squeaked out excitedly as she stepped forward to hug the young man.

 _Well, at least I know where Victor gets his affectionate side from …_

Yuuri glanced over at his mate, who was looking on with amusement, a hand over his mouth to hide the smile that the Omega knew was behind it.

"Thank you?" Yuuri gasped out as her arms gave one last squeeze before she backed away.

"Yuuri, this is my mother, Anya," Victor murmured as he stepped forward to draw her into a hug. "It's been awhile, I'm happy to see you."

"Yes, far too long, but you know how it is. Work, traveling and such…" She beckoned them inside with a wave of her hand. Yuuri closed his wide-open mouth quickly as he looked around the stunning entry of the house, the oak floors of the foyer gleamed brightly, a staircase curved up along one wall to an open walkway above on the second floor.

 _Wow…_ He swallowed hard as they were led further into the house. Yuuri knew Victor came from money, but having grown up modestly living at the Yutopia temple, this was incredible to witness. _We come from such different backgrounds._

 _It doesn't matter…we're together now and that's what's important, our shared lives-_

"Dinner is ready to be served, let's head into the dining room," Victor's mother chirped out, swiftly leading them down a hallway.

He felt Victor's hand reach out to grab his own, fingers interlacing and setting him at ease. He glanced at the other man with a smile and received an answering one in return.

 _I love you._ The Alpha mouthed the words, gaze soft and full of emotion as he brought their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed the back of his husband's hand. Yuuri felt his heart melting at the quiet gesture that soothed his nerves.

 _I love you too…_

"So, Yuuri…you were a temple caretaker at Yutopia. That sounds fascinating!" Anya chattered excitedly as she showed them to their seats in the dining room.

"Your parents and sister are as well?" Yuuri nodded as he sat down.

"Yes, our family has been caring for the Omegas and the temple for generations," Yuuri felt a pang of sadness at recalling what he'd left behind, all he'd known. He didn't regret being mated to Victor, but it was hard not to miss them all. Not just his family, but everyone he'd grown to care about.

"How wonderful! You must have excellent maternal instin-"

"Are you pestering him already, Anya?" A silver-haired Alpha's voice boomed out as he strode into the room and made his way over to them. Yuuri immediately saw the resemblance to his mate, though the man's jaw was more squared and he was slightly taller than Victor, blue eyes darker than the azure he knew so well. There was no doubt in the Omega's mind that his mate had hit the jackpot with both of the people contributing to his DNA, they were just perfect.

 _What must they be thinking?_ _They're so beautiful…how can I compare?_ Yuuri worried, forcing himself to continue smiling even as his thoughts spun wildly inside his head. He started to stand to properly greet him until Victor's father gestured for him to remain seated.

"Please, don't get up," The man's gaze was filled with an assessing expression as he extended a hand to Yuuri. "I'm Ivan, pleased to meet you," The younger man shook his hand and nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ivan. Thank you for having us over tonight," Yuuri replied as Ivan released his hand.

"Of course, we're only sorry we couldn't be at the wedding, but it sounds like you didn't have time to wait!" Ivan chuckled as Yuuri blushed and tugged nervously at the lightweight scarf he'd put on to cover the purpling bruise marks along his throat. His anxious scent spiked briefly in response.

"Father, you're making Yuuri and me uncomfortable, please stop," Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and pulled him slightly closer…as much as he could in separate chairs at least, releasing a subtle scent to calm him. The Omega shot him a look of gratitude.

"Well, I'm sorry…just thrilled that you finally decided to settle down with someone…and your true mate at that," Ivan shrugged apologetically as he sat down at the last chair that was set for dinner at the table. A moment later, a gentleman entered carrying a tray of food and Yuuri's concerns were forgotten as wonderful aromas filled the air.

"Smells delicious," Yuuri whispered to Victor with a smile. The Alpha nodded and reached for a bottle of wine on the table.

"Would you like some-"

"Victor!" Anya's shocked voice rang out, startling them both. "You can't give him that! What if he's pregnant?" Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise.

"He did just have a heat after all. Did you know I conceived you on our first heat to-"

"Yes Mother, you've told me many times and your detailed accounting of the story never ceases to disturb me," Victor replied dryly, proceeding to pour himself a glass of wine. He looked to Yuuri again, who shook his head, not wanting to upset Anya. Apparently, Victor had no such problems being bold with his parents.

"Well, I'm sure you understand why I was worried," She huffed and picked up her glass to take a drink.

"Actually, we're waiting on having children at the moment. We want to spend time-"

"What!?" Anya sputtered, practically choking on her water as she set it down with wide eyes.

"I said that-"

"I heard what you said, I just don't understand it," She muttered, eyes narrowing. "You're already 27, Vitya…and how old is Yuuri? 21?"

"23, actually," Victor's hand ran up and down Yuuri's arm soothingly as the younger man's scent spiked with distress.

 _Oh God, they hate me now, I just know it…_

"Wow, seriously?" Ivan mumbled, eyeing Yuuri curiously. "Hmph, I never would've guessed. He looks about 19, if that. Excellent genes I suppose. Well done, son. He'll likely pass that along to-"

"But, but…Vitya…I want grandbabies to spoil," His mother pouted and crossed her arms as her plate was placed before her. Victor laughed in response.

"All in good time, Mother. As you both have noted, our courtship was an all too brief whirlwind," Victor turned to look at Yuuri and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The raven's face flushed at the attention in front of his mate's parents. "I think we deserve some time to fully get to know one another, don't you?"

"Of course, of course…" Ivan murmured, shooting his mate a pointed look that conveyed without words that the conversation was over.

"Thank you for understanding," Victor replied. Yuuri reached out to pick up his water glass, taking a long sip and attempting to calm down.

 _What am I going to do?_ _Are they going to be angry if I don't have babies right away?_ _I am getting older and-_

"Yuuri…" Victor's tone was soft as he whispered against the young Omega's ear. "It's okay, we'll do things at our own pace, all right?"

The raven nodded and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

 _As long as we have each other we'll be okay._

 _I just know it._

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Comments feed the writing fire :)

Help me feel the burn my dear readers!

Come find me on Tumblr! I practically live there.

Tumblr User Name: Animefanimefic


	24. Break the Ice

**A/N:** Happy Friday y'all! Have a new chappie ;)

* * *

"Be right there!" Yuuri called out as he grabbed a jacket from the closet and hurried out into the living room where his mate was waiting.

"I'm sorry! Are you going to be late because of me? I should've gotten ready faste-" Victor smiled as he pulled Yuuri in for a kiss that left him breathless as the world around them disappeared for several long moments.

"I'd wait forever for you, Yuuri," The Omega accidentally let out a snort as he laughed in response. His face turned bright red in embarrassment as his hands flew to hide his mortified expression. Victor broke down, laughing as well as he eyed his husband with amusement.

"You are one of the silliest, corniest people I've ever met…" Yuuri muttered as his face started to return to a normal shade. Victor just grinned in response and reached for the two thermoses sitting on the table, handing one to Yuuri.

"Really? How exciting!" Victor murmured as he leaned in to steal another kiss and reached down with his free hand to squeeze the raven's ass.

"I endeavor to squash any competition for that title," He replied playfully as Yuuri smirked in response and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you already win the title for hornies-" Victor silenced him with a press of his lips, eyes brimming with affection as he pulled away.

"Ready to go? My bag's already in the car," Yuuri nodded in response as he took the hand his mate extended.

"Definitely, show me where the great Victor Nikiforov trains to win all those gold medals…" Yuuri teased as they exited the apartment and headed down the hall hand in hand. Victor smiled in response, expression faltering only slightly before he hid the turmoil that Yuuri had been glimpsing in recent weeks.

 _Oh, Victor…what has you so bothered?_

 **xxx**

"What is that?" Yuuri asked quietly, eyeing the other very familiar practice bag that Victor had stowed in the trunk. The Alpha smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I just thought maybe if we have time after my practice and you felt up to it…" His voice trailed off as Yuuri pinched his brow. _Dammit, this isn't how I expected things to go._

"It's okay, maybe another time," Victor mumbled as he grabbed his own bag and started to close the trunk. Yuuri's hand shot out to stop him, a determined expression on his face as he reached in to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I think I sometimes forget how lucky I am to even have the chance to get out on the ice anymore," Yuuri replied softly, gaze averted as he cleared his throat before peering at Victor once more.

"I've spent so many years making clandestine trips to Ice Castle and now…I have you standing before me, offering me the chance to take a spin at a top-notch facility," Yuuri shot the silver-haired skater a weak smile. "How dumb would it be to turn down that opportunity?"

"Not dumb at all…I'd never think that about you, Yuuri," Victor smiled and shook his head as he set his bag down, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his mate. He nuzzled Yuuri's throat and placed a kiss on the Omega's marked scent gland.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Victor asked as he leaned back to meet the other man's eyes. Yuuri nodded, smiling widely as they headed in.

There were only a few moments of calm, unfortunately, as his husband startled when they entered the main area of the rink and the tornado named Yuri Plisetsky stormed toward them.

"Is this him?" Yuri pointed at the Omega accusingly. "Is this little piggy the reason you've taken so long getting your ass back to Russia to choreograph my short program?"

"Be nice. kitten," Victor warned, an icy smile that was anything but friendly spreading across his face. "This is my mate, Yuuri."

"Pleased to meet you," The raven haired young man extended his hand in greeting with a tentative smile on his face

Yuri ignored his hand as he crossed his arms and sneered at them, shooting Victor a final harsh glare before turning with a huff to head on to the ice.

"Just stay out of the way, Omega! I'm not going to let you ruin my chances this season because Victor is distracted by your ass," Yuri called out over his shoulder.

"Well…he seemed…uh…like he was…"

"A complete jerk," Victor sighed in frustration and turned to Yuuri with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry you had to deal with our so-called 'Russian Punk'. I assure you that everyone else here is very nice and if they aren't…" The Alpha's eyes darkened. "You just let me know."

"I'm sure they'll all be very-"

"Vitya! Are you planning to practice sometime today?" Yakov's voice rang out from where he stood against the partition across the rink. "Get out here so I can see just how much work we're going to have to do getting you ready for competition."

"Calm down Yakov! You'll give yourself a heart attack," Victor replied with a grin, clearly enjoying the familiarity of being back amongst his rinkmates and coach. He turned to Yuuri and they walked over to a bench so he could get his skates on. The Alpha scented the distress in the air and glanced at his husband in concern where he sat next to him.

"Yuuri? Are you all right?" He asked softly. Yuuri shook his head.

"No…I mean…" The raven-haired Omega paused and took a deep breath before continuing, expression uncertain. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"Yes! Absolutely…they're just giving me a hard time, but I assure you that others bring their mates or significant others to the rink as well," Victor took Yuuri's hand in his own and brought it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. The Omega smiled shyly and bumped Victor's shoulder with his own.

"Okay, thank you…now hurry up and get out there. You need to show them that Hasetsu's skating facilities have kept you in top form after all," Yuuri murmured playfully. Victor chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement.

 **xxx**

Yuuri was internally fangirling as he watched Victor practice, still in slight disbelief that this skating GOD was actually his husband.

 _He's amazing…_ Yuuri bit back a smile as Yakov criticized what he felt was Victor's sloppy form on a sequence of footwork. _Yeah, right...he's perfection…_

Yuuri felt a surge of pride rush through him as he watched Victor in his element, making every movement look effortless and beautiful. Even the simplest actions were a revelation for the young Omega. It sparked something at his core to watch his mate. He could feel happiness surge through Victor's body every time he glanced over to see Yuuri observing him, but there was still that niggling voice in the back of his mind telling him that something was…off.

 _What is it?_ _Hmm…_ Victor skated over to the side of the rink where Yuuri sat after about an hour of practice, grabbing his water bottle off the partition and beckoning him over. The Omega strolled over with a smile and tossed a small towel to the other man to wipe off the sheen of sweat that had gathered on his skin.

"Thank you," Victor responded with a grin, leaning forward on the rail and giving the raven a seductive smile. "So…come here often?" He asked with a completely straight face.

"You're ridiculous," Yuuri barely contained his laughter as he leaned in closer, trying to keep a calm façade as well. "Yes, I happen to come here all the time. There's this really hot skater named Victor Nikiforov that I like to watch."

"Oh really?" Victor murmured biting his lower lip and cocking his head to the side. Yuuri nodded, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face at the playful interaction with his mate.

"Uh-huh…I'd totally do him."

Victor's jaw dropped open in surprise as he stared at the Omega. The silver-haired male cleared his throat, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, uh…that can probably be arranged. I happen to know he's got a thing for-"

"Gross, stop it or I'm going to vomit all over the ice," Yuri muttered as he slid past them on the ice behind Victor. The blond made a retching sound as he continued on.

"Pfft…" Victor chuckled softly and placed a quick kiss on Yuuri's cheek. "Want to grab some lunch in an hour?" The Alpha asked as he leaned away.

"Sounds good," Yuuri responded with a shy nod.

"Okay, just call me over if you need anything," Victor replied as he turned back to the ice to resume his training.

Yuuri smiled as he started back to his seat, not making it far before he was intercepted by a redheaded Beta female with a grin on her face.

"You must be Yuuri! Oh, I'm so glad to meet you, I'm Mila," She extended her hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mila," Yuuri shook her hand, thrilled to meet another of Victor's rinkmates.

 _At least this one is nice…unlike a certain blond._ He considered as she walked him back to the bench. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the second practice bag. Yuuri groaned internally as he realized he'd accidentally left it open when he'd retrieved a lightweight jacket from it earlier. His skates peered out, metal glinting brightly in the light.

"Do you skate?" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Umm…a little? I used to at least…" He mumbled nervously as he sat down. _Please don't ask me about-_

"Did you skate competitively?"

"Just through Juniors, then…" Yuuri's voice trailed off as he averted his gaze. It was still so hard to talk about…even after all these years. He'd always managed to avoid direct discussions about one of the most difficult times of his life. The Omega winced as the memories came unbidden to his mind, slicing him to the bone like the edge of a skate's blade.

He'd been just 16 and was only a couple of weeks from skating at the Junior Grand Prix when it happened…

When everything came crashing down.

The Omega Specialist they'd seen had informed Yuuri and his parents that the stress of the upcoming event was what had likely triggered his first heat.

 _This is why Omegas just can't handle that level of competition…_

 _It's a good thing you caught this now before he hurt himself doing something foolish._

 _Look at those hips…see that?_ _He's going to be a great breeder…_

"Yuuri?"

The raven's gaze snapped up to meet Mila's, breaking free from the thoughts attempting to drag him down. The redhead's eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" She murmured. Yuuri just nodded and forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He replied softly.

"I tend to overstep personal boundaries when I get excited, I apologize," Yuuri shrugged and tried not to let it seem like it bothered him even as he struggled to keep his breath steady and calm.

 _It's not like she had ill intentions._ _I don't want her to feel any worse than she already does._

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Mila said with a small wave and smile as she rose from the bench and headed towards the locker rooms.

"Likewise…" Yuuri replied distantly, his mind racing. He hadn't needed to face such questions in the sheltered life he'd lived at Yutopia for the last 7 years. He always managed to push it from his thoughts in the past…

 _All of these…people._ The Omega took a deep breath as he felt a fresh wave of panic rise inside him. _They're going to ask these kinds of questions, I-_

"Pryanichek?" Yuuri's breath caught at the sound of his mate's voice. He stilled his shaking hands and lifted his head to meet Victor's worried gaze.

"Y-yes?" The Alpha frowned at the tremor in the younger man's tone and sat down next to him on the bench to take his hand.

"I could feel…I just knew something was wrong," Victor's fingers ran along his back soothingly, a small burst of calming pheromones surrounding Yuuri, steadying him…

"I just…" Yuuri gnawed on his lip as he paused, unsure how much he was ready to share. _No, it's okay, I can do this…get past this._

 _I have to._ Yuuri decided as he glanced at his husband, a wry smile on his face.

"I didn't realize how much being here would remind me of the past," Yuuri murmured with a nervous laugh. Victor gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"All I knew… _before_ was skating. I thought I'd be doing it for the rest of my life, and then…" Yuuri lowered his gaze as he felt tears fill them. "…it was just…gone."

 _Shit, this is so embarrassing._ The Omega cursed internally as his tears spilled out _._ _I'm distracting Victor from practice now…what kind of mate am I?_ _Doing that to him?_

"I'm sorry, Victor," He whispered. "I just haven't been at a real practice in so long, even just to watch, and…"

"No, I'm sorry Yuuri. I had no idea," The Alpha wrapped his arms around the younger man. "If that had happened to me…I'm not sure what I would've done."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and try to pull myself together, okay?" Yuuri responded as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "Which way is it?"

Victor pointed to a nearby hallway and stood as Yuuri did, starting to walk with him. The raven-haired male waved him off.

"No, please get back out on the ice," Yuuri murmured softly. "I would feel even worse taking you away any longer from practice, okay?"

"Okay…" Victor replied with reluctance as he gave his husband another hug. "I love you Yuuri," He breathed out against the shell of the Omega's ear. "You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. Don't ever forget that."

Yuuri nodded as they separated and he started to make his way to the restroom, hoping that he would be able to get himself calmed down enough to watch the rest of the practice without disrupting Victor's concentration.

He managed to hold it together until he'd reached one of the bathroom stalls, sitting down and leaning forward with his head in his hands.

 _What am I doing?_

It had been over half a decade since he stopped skating competitively, why was this bothering him now? He grit his teeth as he reached for a bit of toilet paper to wipe his eyes, gaze full of steely determination as he tossed it in the trash and rose from his self-imposed solitude.

The young Omega let out a final shuddering breath as he swung open the stall door and went to the sinks. He stared his own expression down as he washed his hands and spun around to make his way back out to the rink.

 _I am strong and I will not let my history define me._

 _I have a wonderful mate that believes in me._

He opened the door, the sight of the rink in full view as he strode forward.

 _I don't have anything to fear from the past…_

 _As long as I keep my eyes on the future everything is going to be just fine._

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Comments are delicious :)

Give me treats to fuel my writing, lol

Come find me on Tumblr! I practically live there.

Tumblr User Name: Animefanimefic


	25. Opportunity

**A/N:** Thank you all for the continued love and support for this fic! It means the world to me :) Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

When they came back from lunch, the busy rink was shockingly empty. Yuuri looked around in confusion before his gaze shifted to meet Victor's.

"Where did everyone go?" He mumbled as a small smile spread across his mate's face. "Victor, what did you do?"

"Well, I might have rented out the rink for an hour," Victor shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled the younger man over to the benches to put on their skates.

"You didn't…but don't your teammates need to practice? Aren't we interr-"

"It's okay, they all knew that the rink was closed today for an hour and are taking their lunch or focusing on other training right now. This actually happens more than you'd think because of classes and such that they have here."

"Okay…if you say so," Yuuri replied nervously as they laced up their skates. "Will you…stay close to me while we're out there? I haven't been on the ice since my fall and…" Victor nodded enthusiastically and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Of course! I'm just happy you want to try," He beamed at Yuuri and resumed tying the laces on his skates. Yuuri couldn't help the answering smile that broke out on his face.

"Me too…" The Omega responded as he finished with his skates and rose along with Victor, walking to the edge of the rink's entrance, and taking off their skate guards. Yuuri took a deep breath and stepped out on the ice.

 _I can do this!_ He told himself as he slid forward along the smooth, cold surface. The familiar feeling of peace that filled him on the ice wiped away any lingering fears from the injury he'd suffered before as he glided along and let the training and instinct from years of practice take the lead.

 **xxx**

Victor followed at a careful distance behind his mate as the younger man let out a contented sigh and began to circle the rink and warm up his limbs, seemingly lost in his own little world. A delightful scent was emanating from Yuuri as he trailed the Omega, something that spoke of pure joy and happiness intertwined with the fragrance they now shared as a bonded pair.

 _He's stunning._ _Yuuri was made for this…_ Victor's brow furrowed. _It's not fair!_ _Just because he's an Omega!_

Victor scowled in frustration at the injustice of it all as his mate started to run himself through some compulsory exercises, each turn and twist, every movement of his body spoke to the potential he had within him. Victor would've loved to compete against someone like Yuuri, someone with such drive, talent, and passion for the sport.

In the last couple of years, he'd slowly but surely become disillusioned with the skating world. He competed, because that's what he did for a living, but his excitement for the sport had been waning for a while. Seeing Yuuri on the ice brought things back into focus, just as it had that first night they'd met when he'd injured himself at Ice Castle in Hasetsu. Even out of practice as he was, Yuuri's graceful movements were unlike anything he'd seen in years. It set off a powerful longing inside Victor, a desire to see Yuuri comp-

"Wow! He's really good!" A voice muttered not far from him on the edge of the rink. Victor turned to look at the rink manager with a smile and closed the distance, shaking his hand.

"How are you Nick? Family well, I hope?" The Beta nodded and returned his smile.

"Yes, actually, we just found out this morning that Carlotta is due with our second," He proudly beamed at Victor, who chuckled and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"That's wonderful! How exciting," The Alpha responded. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you again for letting me rent out the rink for an hour."

"No problem…it appears that the ice is being put to good use after all," Nick shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "The senior skaters can't hog it all the time."

"Ha, agreed," Victor replied as their eyes turned back to the ice, watching Yuuri try some single jumps, still lost in his own little bubble as he moved about the rink.

"Of course, your mate certainly skates almost as well as one," Nick murmured.

"He nearly was," Victor responded with a bitter smile. "Yuuri skated through Juniors before having to quit."

 _Before being forced to quit that is..._ Victor swallowed down the anger that threatened to boil over, not wanting it to taint Yuuri's joy out on the ice through their bond.

"That's unfortunate," Nick responded, unable to pry his gaze from the man on the ice, a thoughtful expression filling his visage. "Hmm, do you think he would considered teaching?" Victor's eyes widened at the suggestion as hope grew in his heart.

 _It would get him back on the ice more often…_ The Alpha thought with a smile.

"With Carlotta being pregnant, we need someone to pick up some of her group classes. The doc ordered her to take it easy," He turned to meet Victor's gaze with a smile. "So, do you think he'd be interested?"

"I'll ask him tonight, but for now…" The Alpha's eyes swung back to the ice to watch Yuuri as a rush of happiness from his mate spilled into him through their bond. "I'm just going to let him enjoy the moment."

 **xxx**

Yuuri giggled excitedly as Victor nuzzled his neck under the fluorescent glare of the hallway. The younger man eagerly opened the door to the apartment, allowing them to slip inside, only to be pounced upon my Makka before they'd gone five feet.

"Makka! Oh, we missed you too!" The raven-haired male chuckled as he was knocked to the ground by the enthusiastic pup. Yuuri ruffled the soft, curling fur behind the poodle's ears affectionately, appeasing him for the moment before he went bounding off behind Victor to be fed.

"Ha…I see how it is, Makka! Following the food…is that all I am to you?" Yuuri smiled as he listened to Victor tease the dog now trailing closely after him. Makkachin simply wagged his tail obliviously. Yuuri quickly put their gear away in the front closet, grabbing Victor's practice clothes and taking them to the laundry room before heading to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"So…" Victor's arms wrapped around him from behind, kissing his bond mark gently as Yuuri peered into the refrigerator. "Can I just tell you again how good you looked out on the ice today?"

"Pfft…" Yuuri laughed and closed the fridge so he could turn in Victor's embrace, bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck. The Omega went up onto the balls of his feet to close the distance and press a kiss to his lips. He found himself wincing as his slightly sore limbs and feet protested.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked as they separated, seeing the discomfort in Yuuri's eyes as he stood flat again.

"Just a little sore…haven't been skating in a while, you know?" Yuuri shrugged.

Victor nodded in understanding, a mischievous glint suddenly filling his gaze.

"Victor!" Yuuri squeaked out as the Alpha hoisted him up into his arms. The younger man wrapped his legs tightly around Victor's waist, but quickly realized that he was in no danger of falling as his mate held him firmly against him.

"Mmm…" Victor let out a pleased hum, scenting Yuuri's throat as they entered the bathroom. He set the raven-haired male down on the edge of the tub before reaching to turn it on. "Let's soak together for a bit and order in food tonight, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful," Yuuri let out a happy sigh as Victor poured in some of the bath salts they'd brought with them from Hasetsu and the familiar fragrance of the hot springs faintly tinged the air.

"How about that Italian place I told you about?"

"Perfect," Yuuri smiled shyly, a blush coloring his face at Victor's doting behavior. As he watched the Alpha hurry from the room. He quickly removed his clothes and slid in the heated water, looking forward to when his mate returned, so he could show him just how much he appreciated his efforts.

 **xxx**

"This is nice," Yuuri murmured as he leaned back against Victor's chest in the bath. The older man's hands ran up and down Yuuri's arms soothingly as he placed kisses along the Omega's shoulder.

"Agreed," Victor breathed out contentedly. The raven-haired male shifted slightly and felt Victor's length against his lower back, sending a rush of desire through his body, skin flushing with excitement.

 _Today was amazing...Victor was so sweet to arrange that._ Yuuri had been worried that things were taking a turn for the worse when he'd nearly had a breakdown at the rink, but everything had turned out just fine in the end. He'd managed to talk himself down from the ledge faster than he'd expected after taking a moment alone in the bathroom.

 _So many memories…_ Yuuri smiled and circled his hips to press back against Victor, relishing the soft gasp that escaped his husband.

 _But I'll make new ones…_ He thought of how great it had felt to be out on the ice, to have Victor's support and encouragement.

 _Better ones…_ He turned in Victor's arms, gaze heavy lidded as he took in the sight of his mate before him, soaking wet and gorgeous. It sent a thrill through him every time he realized that this man was his.

 _Mine…_

 **xxx**

"How long until the food arrives?" Yuuri whispered with a playful expression on his face as he slid forward to straddle Victor's lap, brushing their hardening lengths together.

"Uh, a h-half hour? Forty-five minutes, maybe?" Victor choked out as Yuuri started to roll his hips, the Alpha's hands drifted downward to skim along Yuuri's waist, his thighs... "Yuuri…"

"We shouldn't waste anytime then, hmm?" The scent of his Omega's arousal filled the air, pheromones spilling from the glands at his throat as he let out a low moan.

 _Don't have to tell me twice._ Victor decided as his hands moved to cup Yuuri's taut rear, pulling him impossibly closer as his mate took them both in his grip and began to stroke their soaked cocks together beneath the water.

"Fuck…Yuuri…yes, so good…" Victor's head fell back against the edge of the tub with a groan as he enjoyed the heavenly sensations. He gazed up at Yuuri and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He was just so intoxicating like this…dripping wet, panting, and moaning as he undulated in Victor's lap, stroking his-

"V-victor….hngh…ahhhh," Yuuri's hips bucked forward as the Alpha rubbed one of his fingertips against his furled entrance. "Yes…"

Victor slowly slid his finger inside, eliciting a needy whine from Yuuri that almost had him coming on the spot. He loved seeing Yuuri this way, losing himself completely in the moment.

"That's right, just like that Yuuri…so beautiful."

His mate's face burned brightly as he leaned forward to kiss Victor, limbs starting to tremble as he grew closer to climax. The Alpha pressed a second finger inside and that was all it took to push Yuuri over the edge as he let out a loud cry, hand faltering where it stroked them both as he came. Victor took over Yuuri's ministrations, seeing him through his orgasm. As his mate's cock throbbed against his own and his hole clenched and pulsed around his fingers, Victor found himself driven to his own completion as well.

"Victor…" Yuuri murmured breathlessly, capturing his mate's mouth once again in a searing kiss as the Alpha rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Victor let out a happy sigh as their lips parted and Yuuri rested his head on his chest.

"Wow," Victor finally mumbled, causing Yuuri to let out a quiet laugh.

"Hmm, yeah…that about sums it up," The Omega replied as his fingers drew patterns against Victor's wet skin and his eyes slid closed. The silver-haired skater glanced down as Yuuri's breathing became soft and steady, biting back a chuckle to avoid disturbing him.

 _Oh well, at least we've got a little time before the food gets here to-_

 ** _*knock knock*_**

 _Crap!_

"Yuuri? We have to get out, the food is here early," The younger man lifted his head to blink at him dazedly, eyes widening in realization of what Victor had just said.

"Crap!" Yuuri quickly rose and they climbed from the tub. Victor chuckled at how cute his Omega was as he rapidly dried himself and threw on a robe to head for the door.

 _The door…_ Victor hurried after him, quickly deciding that his mate was far too delectable to be answering doors wearing nothing but a robe.

"Yuuri, wait, I'll get it!" He called out as he chased after him.

 **xxx**

"I wanted to get your opinion on something that Nick brought up while you were skating today," Yuuri glanced up from his plate and looked to Victor where he sat beside him on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Is everything okay? He wasn't mad that I was using the ice, was he?" He asked worriedly. Victor smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Everything is fine and he wasn't mad. Far from it actually! Nick was quite impressed by your skating abilities and wanted to know if you were interested in taking over his wife's group classes while she's pregnant."

"Seriously?" Yuuri asked with excitement, that quickly faded from his eyes as he continued. "Is that even allowed? Umm, because I'm an Omega?" He asked, looking back to his plate, and taking a bite.

"Fortunately, no. Teaching is allowed…with a minor restriction or two," Yuuri peered back at him once more, gnawing on lip nervously.

"Like what?"

This was the part Victor had been dreading most, because he didn't agree with it at all.

"Like…uh, I'll have to be on the premises at all times when you teach. To, umm…take responsibility of you as your Alpha."

"But…won't that interfere with your own training?" Yuuri's gaze filled with concern. "I can't do that Victor."

"It'll be completely fine! There is nothing saying I'm required to watch you constantly, just be in the same building. I usually schedule my breaks around any classes they have anyway. Plus, remember that there's the gym and studio we have on site for skaters that I typically use to do my other training already. I'll just change from running outside to running on a treadmill there," Victor saw the excitement starting to build in Yuuri's expression again.

"So, it's kind of like that rule about Omega's not being able to compete without their Alpha monitoring them?" Victor nodded eagerly.

"Yes, it's exactly like-"

 _Oh my god…_ Victor's eyes widened in realization. _That's might work!_ _How could I forget about that ru-_

"Victor?" Yuuri's voice gently pulled him back from the thoughts spinning around in his head.

"Yes, I'm sorry Yuuri, just thought of something I need to do," He smiled apologetically at his mate.

 _I'll look into this further before I say anything to him._ Victor decided as he kissed the back of Yuuri's hand and a fierce determination filled him.

 _I'm going to make sure Yuuri has access to every opportunity that he could possibly desire._

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I love comments like Yuuri loves katsudon! Share your thoughts below :)

I'm on Tumblr! Username: animefanimefic


	26. Determination

**A/N:** I continue to be incredibly grateful and humbled by the support this fic receives. Thank you so much! You are all wonderful :)

* * *

"My Katya won't learn anything from Victor Nikiforov's slutty little bedwarmer!" Yuuri and Victor stopped in their tracks at the entrance to the rink area as an angry voice rang out.

 _There's no way that anyone missed that._ Victor felt a growl bubbling up in his chest at the insult to his mate in front of so many people. A gentle hand on his arm brought him back from the brink. He glanced at Yuuri, who simply seemed confused and was releasing calming pheromones in response to Victor's rage.

 _I'm not sure whether to be glad he's still learning basic Russian or annoyed that others might speak unkindly without him knowing it._ With the mix of backgrounds in the classes, the sessions were currently coached and taught in English. This encouraged students to become further fluent for when they travelled for events. Being multilingual was also incredibly beneficial when they were eventually identified for sponsorships.

However, that didn't mean that the parents were held to the same standard.

"No, she certainly won't if you continue to behave in such a manner, Mikhail," Nick was standing before the frustrated parent with a controlled, cool expression on his face. "Both of you will be asked to leave if you can't respect our instructors. As I've told you before, Yuuri Nikiforov is a former Junior Grand Prix finalist. You should count yourselves lucky to-"

"He's an Omega," The parent sneered dismissively. "That might have been true once, but from what I've been hearing, he's been in a temple for the better part of a decade. How is he possibly able to-"

"Mikhail," Nick cut him off abruptly, a warning in his eyes now. Victor wasn't sure if he'd honestly ever seen the usually good-natured Beta this angry. "I have tested his skills myself and deem him fit. To question his abilities on the ice is to question me."

"Nick, I just-"

"No," The rink manager held up a hand to silence him. "Either you show some respect for my staff or you can show yourself out."

"I didn't get much of that, but I heard my name and the word Omega," Yuuri murmured, pulling Victor's attention back from the spectacle that had just unfolded before the entire rink full of skaters. The Omega shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, looking down at the ground. "W-were they talking about me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all," Victor assured Yuuri with a squeeze of his hand as they strode forward once again. He tried to decide what he should tell his mate, if anything at all, but ultimately he knew that honesty was the best route to take.

"Victor, what did they say?" Yuuri persisted, voice wavering with emotion. The older male let out a sigh as he turned to Yuuri with a shrug and a sad smile on his face.

"Just an Alpha who wasn't happy to have an Omega teaching. It's exactly what we discussed might happen unfortunately."

"Oh…" Yuuri muttered, eyes still aimed at the floor for several long seconds before they snapped up to glare at the parent stalking to the sidelines in a huff. The fiery determination that suddenly filled Yuuri's gaze stole Victor's breath away.

 _Wow…_

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to prove them all wrong," Yuuri replied as he pulled out his skates and shot Victor a sidelong glance. The beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of the younger man's mouth. "Right?"

"Right," Victor echoed in agreement, a broad grin spreading across his face. The Alpha found that he couldn't wait to see that, to witness the birth of a new Yuuri who would silence all nay-sayers with his undeniable skill and talent.

 _Yes._ Victor thought to himself as Yuuri placed a kiss on his cheek before making his way to the ice to warm up a bit before his first class. _Prove them all wrong, moya lyubov._ _I believe in you._

 **xxx**

"You did great today, Yuuri!" Carlotta smiled as they stepped off the ice after their second set of lessons with her students in the afternoon. The Omega shot the petite brunette a grateful smile in return.

"Thank you so much for being patient with me. I want to make sure I'm keeping everything as consistent as possible for your students while you're out, and there's so much to learn!"

Yuuri was glad he'd been given the opportunity to shadow Carlotta for a week before trying to take on her role. Having her students see the level of trust and respect that the instructor saw in Yuuri were going to lead to a much easier transition to having him in the position of authority.

"To be honest, if you keep contributing like you were today, we'll have to see about bringing you on in a more permanent position," Carlotta patted his back encouragingly as a stunned expression filled the young man's face.

"Really?" He whispered, a thrill at the very idea. She nodded in response and laughed softly.

"Yes, really. Well, until you start having children of your own. Then I assume you'll want to settle down." Yuuri's eyes widened at her words, but he could easily tell that there was no ill intent in what she was saying.

He reminded himself that this was how it was in Russia, and Japan for that matter. If you were an Omega of Yuuri's age, you were expected to have birthed several children by now. It was the role placed upon him by his dynamic.

Of course, he didn't have to like it either.

"Actually, Victor and I are waiting to have children for awhile. We just want to enjoy being together and getting to know one another," The instructor beamed at Yuuri and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"That's wonderful. Too many people jump straight to having babies and excuse it as dynamic imperative, when what they really should be doing is getting to know their mate. I'm happy that you have such a wonderful Alpha, Yuuri."

"What's this about a wonderful Alpha?" Victor's arms wrapped around him from behind and Yuuri chuckled as he turned his head to the side to meet his mate's azure-hued gaze.

"I'll see you later, Yuuri!" Carlotta laughed softly, shaking her head in amusement at the two lovebirds as she headed for the office where her husband likely was.

"Bye Carlotta! Hmm, well, let's see," Yuuri whispered as he turned his full attention back to Victor. "He's incredibly attractive and has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met," Yuuri's expression held a naughty smile that he reserved exclusively for his husband as he continued. "Not to mention the biggest co-"

"Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed before he could finish the thought, a bright blush coloring the skater's face as his eyes widened in surprise. It absolutely delighted the Omega when he was able to shock Victor, send him into a spin with just a few words and a look.

"You better be talking about me, pryanichek," Victor pouted. The expression was too much, and sent Yuuri into a fit of giggles.

"Always," Yuuri murmured as he turned in Victor's arms and rested his head on the Alpha's shoulder. "Always…"

 **xxx**

"Up, give me your feet," Victor patted his lap as Yuuri returned from his shower to join him on the couch. It had been hard not to notice the discomfort his husband was in as he moved across the room and Victor was excited for the opportunity to take care of Yuuri.

"Victor, you don't have to do that," Yuuri mumbled as Victor started to make grabby hands for the sore appendages.

"But I want to Yuuri," The Alpha mustered up his best puppy dog eyes as he gazed pleadingly at his mate. Yuuri blushed and slid his feet up into the other man's lap.

"I can't say no when you make that face. It's really not fair, Victo- Oh, ohhhhh…" Yuuri's head fell back on the arm rest with a happy sigh as Victor began to carefully massage his feet. "Wow…"

The Alpha laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss his toes, eliciting a surprised squeak from the younger man.

"Vi-victor! Stop! That's- you can't just…" Yuuri blushed brightly and covered his face with his hands as he shook his head.

"But they're so cute! I just couldn't help it," Victor declared as Yuuri let out a snort of amusement and peered through his fingers at the other man.

"You're ridiculous, Vitya," The Alpha's heart beat a little faster at Yuuri's sweet words as he continued to massage his feet. The younger man let out a hum of content and allowed himself to slump back on the cushions. "But I'm willing to overlook it because you're also very good at foot massages."

"So, how was class today?"

"Amazing," Yuuri grinned, eyes closed as he let his mate dote on him. "The students were all so talented! I knew the training programs for skaters in Russia were really good, but I was blown away."

"Well, you know what they say, right?"

"No, what?"

"Russians do it _better_ ," Victor whispered playfully, a glint in his eyes as Yuuri laughed in response.

"Though I'm limited in my experience with Russians," Yuuri smiled coyly. "I imagine that to be a very true statement in many ways…"

"Damn right your experience is limited," Victor growled out softly in response as possessiveness flared in his gut. "And it will continue to be, moya lyubov."

"Mmm, I like the way you say that," Yuuri practically purred, eyes full of heat as he gazed at Victor and slid the heel of his foot against the growing tent in the older male's pants. The scent of the Omega's arousal swiftly filled the air and Victor found himself dragging his mate into his lap. He buried his face in Yuuri's neck and breathed deeply, unable to sate the building need within as he held him tightly against his body.

 _I'll never get enough of him._ Victor thought as he kissed along Yuuri's throat.

 _Never…_

 **xxx**

"The rink doesn't have anyone scheduled for the next hour," Nick informed Yuuri as Carlotta and the young Omega came to the edge of the ice, a knowing look in his eyes. "If you want to get in some extra time before the afternoon sessions, I don't mind."

"Really?" Yuuri's expression was one of hopeful excitement where they stood near the barrier at the edge of the rink. Nick nodded and took Carlotta's hand to help her step from the ice to put on her skate guards. "Thank you!"

Yuuri slid backward with a grateful smile and immediately started taking advantage of the opportunity. He went straight into practicing footwork first, falling into a peaceful rhythm as his skates moved across the ice. After a short while, he started in on jumps. He was far from comfortable trying quads again after the injury he'd suffered at Ice Castle, but doubles were within his capabilities at this point and he was growing more confident in his ability to consistently land triples with each passing day.

After practicing his double axel for a little while, Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out calmly as he circled the rink once again, silently reassuring himself before he launched into a triple axel. A rush of excitement raced through him as he landed, wobbling minutely before steadying himself.

 _Yes!_

"Yuuri! That was amazing!" Victor hollered from the side of the rink where he stood next to Nick. Yuuri quickly made his way over to them with a shy smile on his face.

"Sorry! I lost all track of time," Yuuri explained apologetically as he glanced up at the rink clock and saw that forty-five minutes had passed already. _How did that happen?_

"No worries at all," Nick assured him. "Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays are usually open during this hour. It's just the way the practice schedules work out." The rink manager shrugged. "I typically resurface in the last 15 minutes or so before the next practice session."

"Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure, Yuuri. Feel free to practice during the open time after classes those days."

"That's really okay?"

"Yup! Well, I better get started," Nick gestured toward where the Zamboni was parked on the other side of the rink and headed in its direction with a wave.

"Are you hungry?" Victor asked as he handed Yuuri his skate guards.

"God, yes…" The Omega replied with a nod, taking Victor's hand as he leaned down to put them on. He felt like he was floating as they made their way over to the benches so Yuuri could change into his sneakers.

"You looked so good out there, Yuuri," Victor murmured before kneeling in front of his mate and beginning to unlace his skates for him. He glanced up at Yuuri with excitement in his eyes. "I couldn't look away for a moment. I love the way you move on the ice…"

A thrill ran through Yuuri's body at the admission. His confidence was bolstered by the other man's words and he shot Victor a playful smirk as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Good," Yuuri whispered as he pulled back to meet his husband's gaze. "I don't want you to ever take your eyes off me."

 **xxx**

Yuuri laughed quietly as he read a message from Victor on his phone and headed toward the training area of the rink facility to do some stretching.

 **Victor:** _I'll never take my eyes off you pryanichek!_ (づ ᗜ )づ

 **Yuuri:** _Aren't you supposed to be practicing?_

 **Victor:** _But Yuuri..._ ლ(⨱﹏⨱ლ)

The younger man shook his head in amusement, grinning all the while at the cute little hearts and emojis that littered Victor's messages. He could practically _hear_ the pouty whine via text.

 _*thud*_

Yuuri staggered as someone coming the other direction slammed into his shoulder. He reached for the wall to steady himself as he met the cold green eyes of Yuri Plisetsky.

"Out of my way, little piggy," The blond sneered and continued heading for the rink.

Yuuri's jaw dropped open in shock at the skater's words. He looked down at his body and frowned. The Omega might not have been in competition shape anymore like the young skater, but running around the temple over the years combined with his practice at Ice Castle had helped ensure he maintained a decent weight and form. Yuuri's eyes narrowed as he headed for the training area once more.

 _What's his problem, anyway?_ _I don't care what he thinks!_ _My body is just fine a-and Victor loves it, too!_ Yuuri huffed as he made his way inside and found a mat to begin stretching, eyeing the treadmills and weight machines in the wall to wall mirrored room. He considered earlier when he'd been practicing his jumps, how he felt he just needed a bit more power and strength to take them to the next level. The Omega let out a thoughtful hum as he rose after completing his stretches and made his way to the treadmill.

 _Well, I suppose putting on some muscle and building my stamina further would benefit me and my students, right?_

Yuuri grinned as he hopped on and began to walk, then jog, then run…a fierce determination in his gaze as he thought of everyone who'd told him he would never skate again.

 _You were all wrong._

 _I'm teaching, I'm on the ice and improving every day._

The young man flashed to Yuri's dismissive and disgusted expression in the hallway and he scowled, pushing himself harder.

 _All of you are going to eat your words._

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Damn Ice Tiger...that's COLD. Don't worry, our 'little piggy' won't let it get him down!

As always I love your comments, they are fuel for my writing fire!

I'm on Tumblr! Come say hi, I love making new friends :)

User name: AnimeFanimeFic


	27. Drunk in Love

**a/n:** Family time...tipsy time and then...filthy time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) enjoy!

* * *

"I want to push myself," Yuuri explained to his husband in a firm, but quiet voice where they stood next to the barrier of the rink as the students filed off the ice, class having just ended.

"Will you work with me on my quads?"

Victor grinned and leaned across to kiss Yuuri's cheek. The Omega blushed, but the determination in his gaze never wavered. Victor was so proud of his mate. After weeks of teaching classes and receiving copious amounts of encouragement from Victor, the other man finally appeared to be ready to take things to the next level.

"I'm so happy to hear that! I would love to," The Alpha squeezed the other man's hand where it rested on the barrier. "It will be good for you and your students."

"Do you have time right now? The ice is open," Yuuri gestured behind him at the now empty rink. Victor nodded eagerly.

"Why don't you warm up some more while I get my skates on. That way we'll maximize our time." Yuuri beamed at him and nodded, heading back out onto the ice. Victor quickly readied himself, not wanting to waste a minute of this precious time skating with Yuuri.

 _Maybe I'll need to schedule some more time in the evenings, or come back after everyone has gone home._ _He's definitely more comfortable without a crowd at this point._ He made his way to the ice, setting his skate guards on the barrier next to Yuuri's. His heart leapt at the sight of them sitting next to one another. It just felt right.

"So, what would you like to work on first?" He asked Yuuri as he fell in sync with the other man and they circled the rink.

"Probably my toe loop?" Yuuri responded quietly, brow furrowing and he gazed down at the ice. Victor knew he was thinking about his fall, the injury he'd suffered.

"Excellent choice. I'm sure you'll be landing it cleanly in no time. After all, you were really close to pulling it off back in Hasetsu that night."

"Really?" Yuuri glanced at him hopefully, slowing to a stop to face him in the center of the rink. Victor nodded and grinned in response.

"You just hit the ice wrong when you landed. Everything else was perfect, I was watching, remember?" Victor assured him.

"I know you can do this Yuuri. Believe in yourself," He murmured as he slid forward and grasped his mate's chin, brushing his thumb across his lower lip. Yuuri kissed the pad of his thumb and smiled before sliding backward.

"Okay, here I go," The younger man muttered as he started to circle the rink once more. Victor moved to the side to watch carefully, wanting to ensure he was not distracting his mate. Yuuri did a triple toe loop to start, landing solid, footing sure as he exited the jump.

 _He has all the fundamentals necessary to take things to the next level._ Victor thought as he gave Yuuri an encouraging nod when he glided past him and started to pick up speed, preparing for another jump. _You can do this Yuuri._ _I know it._

 _Prove all of them wrong moya lyubov…_

He held his breath as Yuuri moved into the familiar positioning for the toe loop and pushed off the ice, launching himself into the air. Victor silently counted the rotations and smiled as Yuuri landed. The Omega wobbled a bit, a hand touching down on the ice briefly, but overall, he had done well.

"Victor! I did it! It wasn't perfect, but I didn't fall!" Yuuri's exuberant grin stretched from ear to ear as he skated up to Victor and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm going to try it again, okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll be watching," He replied, drinking in the sight of his husband as he circled the rink once more.

 _I believe in you, Yuuri._

 **xxx**

"Don't forget that I'm spending the afternoon with your mother after morning classes," Yuuri reminded Victor as he placed a suitable change of clothes in his bag. The water switched off from within the bathroom and the Alpha popped his head out, face damp and eyes wide with curiosity.

"To be honest, I had forgotten," Victor shrugged, an apologetic smile as he dried his face with the towel in his hands. Yuuri couldn't help the fire that rose within him at the sight of his husband, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, droplets of water trailing down his muscular torso.

"Is she picking you up from the rink?" Yuuri's eyes snapped up to meet Victor's once more, pulled from his lewd thoughts by the other man's words. He nodded dazedly and blushed.

"Y-yeah, classes on Fridays only go half-day, so I thought it would work out for the best. We're going to have lunch and I think Anya mentioned showing me around town after that? She was a bit vague," Yuuri explained as he made his way across the room and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck pressing close to place a kiss to his scent gland.

"You make it really hard to focus, Vitya," Yuuri murmured, lips brushing against the smooth skin of his mate's throat.

"I make it hard?" Victor teased as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, hips playfully rolling against Yuuri's own. "You make me ha-"

"Victor!" Yuuri exclaimed, leaning back to meet Victor's amused gaze. They both burst into laughter, Yuuri's head fell forward to rest against Victor's shoulder.

"You're ridiculous," Yuuri sighed happily and rested his cheek there, snuggling impossibly closer. "Remind me again why I put up with you?"

"My sparkling personality?"

"Maybe."

"My gold medals?"

"Eh…they're okay, I suppose," Yuuri snickered.

"It's my ass, isn't it? My phenomenal, glorious-"

"Yup, that's it."

"Ah, well I can't blame you there." Victor leaned back, a smirk on his face and laughter in his azure-hued eyes. Yuuri couldn't imagine loving anyone or anything more in that moment as their lips met and all else was forgotten.

 **xxx**

"I'm so happy you could join me today, Yuuri!" Anya squeezed his hand excitedly as they sat next to one another in the back of her chauffeured town car. The Omega's eyes had widened before he could stop himself when the car pulled up in front of the rink and a driver got out to let him in. It was all so…fancy.

Yuuri tugged nervously at the long sleeves of the navy-blue sweater he wore with dark wash jeans. He hoped he was dressed appropriately for wherever they were headed. His mother-in-law was wearing a lavender dress with a cute little jacket over it and dove grey suede ankle boots. The petite blonde looked amazing and polished.

"You'll absolutely love this restaurant. I go there all the time with people I know from the charities I participate in. Oh, that reminds me, I'm curious what kind of charity work you're interested in doing?" The blonde spoke at a rapid-fire pace and with an intensity that had Yuuri reeling.

"Charity?"

"Yes, it's best to find a couple you enjoy supporting and maybe a board or two eventually to serve on. I know it's helped keep me busy over the years. It's one of the few activities that Omegas are allowed to be involved in without their Alpha present. It's mostly due to the fact that it's considered volunteering and ultimately no wages are paid…" Her voice trailed off as she paused in contemplation for several long seconds while Yuuri absorbed what she was saying.

He'd had such a positive experience with getting the job at the rink. It was easy to forget how restrictive Russian culture was regarding Omega rights. It wasn't too dissimilar to Japan in that regard. However, living in the temple most of the time had sheltered Yuuri from much of the daily prejudice and dismissive treatment that many Omega's dealt with.

 _Does she not know about my job at the rink?_ _I don't know if I would have time for volunteer work right now._ Yuuri already had something to keep him 'busy', so to speak and though 'volunteering' was something he believe he would enjoy, it was not something that he wanted to step away from teaching for at the moment. _Victor must not have had a chance to mention it to his parents yet._

"Of course, we just need to get an idea of your interests. There's no rush to jump too deep into anything right now," She assured him with pat on the shoulder.

 _Thank god…_

"After all, I'm sure you'll want to wait until you've had a couple of children before you _really_ invest yourself in a cause, but it never hurts to start thinking about it now," Anya informed him with a cheery smile.

 _Wait…what?_ Yuuri looked at her in confusion.

"I know you both said you were waiting, but honestly, I can't imagine why you'd delay. I'm sure your biological clock must be going crazy!"

Yuuri gave her a tight smile and swallowed hard, not wanting to say anything that might offend his mate's mother. It wasn't like she was trying to make him feel bad.

"Oooh! Let's go shopping after lunch!" She clapped her hands together as Yuuri mentally facepalmed.

 _This is going to be a long afternoon…_

 **xxx**

Yuuri's never really had much to drink before now…alcohol that is. Maybe a sip of sake here or there, but nothing more. So, when Anya ordered a bottle of Cristal for them to enjoy at lunch, he figured he couldn't say no. It became easier and easier to say yes as any tension melted away and Yuuri began to enjoy himself, laughing and giggling over Anya's stories about Victor as a child.

"There was one night I recall when we were hosting a gathering at our home for quite a few snobbish high society types, not to mention several government officials. Naturally, we'd sent Vitya off to bed beforehand with his nanny and he was furious to be left out." She shook her head with amusement as she remembered the event.

"We were about an hour into the party when he came racing down the stairs and ran through the party, naked as the day he was born," Anya took a sip from her champagne and chuckled. "He was about three and had been going through a terrible rebellious streak where he hated wearing clothing."

Yuuri tried to imagine a naked little Victor sprinting through the Nikiforov family home and broke down into a fit of quiet laughter.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of your own stories once you have children," She reached across the table and squeezed Yuuri's hand.

"You'll have such beautiful babies! Can you imagine if they have your hair and Victors eyes! Ah, I just can't wait to be a grandmother. I'm going to spoil the crap out of them and you." She squealed excitedly and poured him another glass. "I can tell you're going to be so cute when you're pregnant too. We'll have to get you some adorable maternity clothes when the time comes and…"

 _Holy crap, she's got the next 5-10 years of my life planned out for me._ Yuuri laughed nervously and took a long drink of champagne as she continued to speak. He could fully appreciate that the more he drank, the less he was worrying about what she was saying.

"…I go there all the time and find the most wonderful things, sound good?"

"Umm…" Yuuri took in her hopeful expression and nodded, unsure what he was even agreeing to as she refilled his glass once more.

"Yay! Now, let's finish our drinks and get out of here!" Anya replied, full of energy and practically bouncing in her seat as she waved down their server to settle the bill. Yuuri couldn't help smiling, the woman's bubbly personality was all too similar to Victor's in many ways and it put him at ease.

Well, for the next twenty minutes at least…

Until they walked into the boutique Anya had them driven to. He looked around with hazy eyes, blinking hard several times before glancing at the other Omega in confusion.

"Uh, Anya…are you sure this is it?" His concern only heightened as Anya pulled him further into the shop and a salesperson handed them both glasses of champagne.

"Yes, of course! We're going to find you something perfect!" She reached for a lace and silk lingerie set from one of the racks and handed it to another salesperson who was following along beside them.

"I don't know…"

"I didn't have a chance to throw you a bridal shower," Anya pouted, those wide, pleading eyes begging him to agree. "Pretty please let me make it up to you?"

Yuuri gnawed on his lower lip and briefly considered Victor's reaction to the lingerie Minako had given him. That combined with the liquid courage surging through his veins was enough to spur him on.

"Okay, let's do this." Eyes filled with determination as he downed the glass in his hand.

 **xxx**

Victor greeted Makka as he entered the apartment, giving the excited pup a few good scratches behind his ears before heading further inside. He set down both his and Yuuri's skate bags in the closet, having held onto the Omega's while he spent time with his mother. The silence was eerie as he hung up his jacket. It reminded him uncomfortably of what life had been like before Yuuri, when it had only been him and Makkachin.

He didn't like it one bit. He quickly fed Makka and headed for their bedroom to seek out his mate.

The Alpha knew that Yuuri was there, having received a text about a half hour earlier letting him know as much. He had hurried home from the rink, eager to see the other man.

 _It's only been half a day._ _How can I miss him this much?_ He thought in wry amusement.

"Yuuri?"

The door to their bedroom swung open in response to his call. Victor stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

 _Wow…_

Yuuri giggled, cheeks flushed as he leaned against the doorframe. The Omega wore a black silk corset that served to hug and enhance his curves to perfection. Garters attached to the corset led his gaze downward, past the black silk panties Yuuri wore to the black stockings encasing a pair of delectable thighs. Victor gasped softly, pupils dilating with unadulterated want at the final touch; a pair of sexy black stilettos with a peep toe and thin strap around the ankle.

"Do you like it?" Yuuri asked softly, shifting nervously from side to side. Victor realized he hadn't said a word, so overwhelmed by the beauty before him. Anything he thought to say couldn't possible do justice to the stunning creature before him. All that he managed was a low growl as he strode forward and slung Yuuri over his shoulder, slamming the door behind them as he took him to the bed.

The scent of Yuuri's arousal rose in the air to mingle with his own as he was pressed into the mattress. Victor wasted no time as he slotted himself between the younger man's legs, breathing quick and eager as he ran his hands along Yuuri's body. He simultaneously wanted to rip all the lingerie off as well as never remove it.

Yuuri's thighs were a revelation covered in the thin stockings. Victor delighted in the feeling of them beneath his fingertips. He felt Yuuri tugging at his clothing, trying to divest Victor of the barrier of fabric between them. Needy, desperate whines poured from his throat as Victor separated from him briefly to toss off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly to the floor so he could return to Yuuri's side.

"God, you're amazing. Let me look at you," Victor murmured breathlessly, fingers dragging downward along Yuuri's body, thumbs brushing along his mate's nipples where they barely peeked out from the top of the corset. Yuuri's back arched at the touch.

"V-vitya…" The other man moaned out, pulling him in for a kiss. Victor's eyes widened as he caught the taste of alcohol on his lips. He leaned back to examine the slight haze in Yuuri's expression and smiled.

"Are you drunk pryanichek?"

"I think…maybe? Just had a lil' bit _*hic*_ of champagne at lunch…and while shopping," Yuuri giggled again, a beautiful, light-hearted sound that didn't match the sultry look that suddenly filled the Omega's eyes.

"Oh, my Yuuri, you are so adorable and sexy. I almost don't want to take any of this off." Victor grinned in response. Yuuri beamed at him, intoxicated gaze filled with mischief.

"You don't have to," He murmured playfully, grasping Victor's hand and boldly guiding it between his thighs, directing it to the strategically placed cut-out in his panties.

"Jesus, Yuuri…I think you're trying to kill me," Victor muttered as his fingers brushed teasingly against Yuuri's slick, hot entrance before sliding one inside. "You're so sexy, dressed like this for me." He leaned forward as he continued to plunge his finger in and out, seeking Yuuri's mouth once more. Victor slipped his tongue inside as his mate's lips parted invitingly, adding another finger within the tight heat. His cock was practically aching with the need to be inside Yuuri by the time he had three fingers stretching him.

He eventually reached the limits of his restraint and leaned back to examine his panting, wanton husband. Victor couldn't imagine anything hotter than the sight before him as he lifted Yuuri's legs to rest on his shoulders and trailed a line of kisses along the inside of his calf.

"V-victor…please."

The Alpha shuddered at Yuuri's tone, so needy and pliant in his grasp. He nodded, words escaping him once again as he slicked up his length and pressed the tip of it to Yuuri's twitching entrance. His hips moved forward slowly and felt Yuuri's body open for him, welcoming him inside. Victor groaned as the snug, velvet channel hugged his cock, drawing him deeper until he was completely sheathed within. He ran his hands down Yuuri's legs and grasped him behind the knees, spreading them further.

"Let me know if this is uncomfortable, okay, Yuuri?" The Omega nodded, eyes awash with desire. "I just really want to see all of you."

He pressed Yuuri's legs further toward his chest and was amazed at his mate's flexibility, so he continued to test his limits until he was practically folded in half. Victor gazed down at where his thick cock was buried inside the younger man. His breath caught as he slid halfway out and drove back inside. There was something incredibly hot and illicit about watching his length plunge into Yuuri where the panties exposed him.

"Ah-hngh…yes…" Yuuri moaned as Victor set up a slow, steady pace, continuing to hold Yuuri's legs so he could see _everything_. The view was positively obscene as Yuuri writhed beneath him, his length a hard outline against the front of his panties.

 _I can never seem to get enough of him._

He wanted more, wanted every part of him, he needed…

Victor slid out from the plush warmth and turned Yuuri onto his front. He gripped Yuuri's hips tightly and pulled him back onto his slick soaked length with one long thrust. Yuuri mewled and pressed back harder against his body, driving Victor even deeper.

"God, I love your cock…fuck…" Yuuri's voice was muffled slightly as he gripped the sheets, hands clenching in the fabric as Victor pounded into his tight, hot hole with abandon. He'd never tire of the filthy words that dripped from Yuuri's mouth when he was wrecked and on the precipice of orgasm. It was something that was only for him, a secret part of Yuuri that only he had the privilege of experiencing.

"You feel so good, moya lyubov," Victor murmured with a hard snap of his hips that had his mate seizing up around him and spilling into his panties, pulsing and tightening around the Alpha.

"Yuuri…" He gasped out as he drove in a final time, shooting his seed deep within. He draped across Yuuri's back, mouth seeking the bond mark on his scent gland. He kissed and licked the sensitive spot as he rolled them onto their sides, not wishing to part from the warmth of his body just yet.

"That was really _…*yawn*…_ really good…" Yuuri mumbled with a happy sigh as Victor continued to kiss his neck. The Alpha let out a hum of assent and tightened his arm around Yuuri's waist, fingers intertwined as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

As always I love your comments, they are fuel for my writing fire!

I'm on Tumblr! Come say hi, I love making new friends :)

User name: AnimeFanimeFic


	28. Gravity

"Oh my God…you're the best husband ever," Yuuri mumbled as he made grabby hands for one of the two cups of coffee in Victor's grasp. The Omega blinked sleepily as the warm, steaming mug was handed over, taking a long drink before letting out a happy sigh. Victor chuckled and wrapped a soft blanket around Yuuri's bare upper body.

The lingerie lay in a pile on the floor next to the bed, discarded in favor of comfort when Yuuri fussed around in the middle of the night about being too hot. The Alpha gestured toward the silky garments with a nod of his head and grinned.

"I think you may have me beat for that title after last night," Victor playfully replied, causing Yuuri's cheeks to pink as he took another sip of his coffee and tried to hide the smile on his face behind the cup. He shyly glanced up at Victor through a thick fringe of dark lashes.

"Well…there's more where that came from. I have a couple bags of…stuff in the closet." The Alpha's eyes widened.

"I can't decide if I want you to give me a fashion show or surprise me." Victor murmured, glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the closet before returning his gaze to the man before him, a heat in his eyes as he considered the possibilities.

"Hmm, based on that look on your face, I think if I show you anything we probably won't make it to the second outfit." Yuuri teased. Victor tapped his lips thoughtfully with his finger.

"Excellent point…surprise it is!" Victor exclaimed.

"Shh…quieter…" Yuuri begged with a slight wince in his expression. Victor shook his head in amusement.

"Just how much did you drink with my mother?" Victor asked curiously, wondering if he should be giving his mate water instead of coffee. "Do you need some pain medicine for your head?"

"No, it's fine for the moment," Yuuri rubbed his eye with his free hand and yawned again. "Honestly, I lost count after we finished off a bottle of champagne at lunch. Then there were more drinks at the boutique. I swear…your mother's stamina for shopping is terrifying, Victor."

"I'm so sorry moya lyubov," Victor replied as he leaned closer to place a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"Don't get me wrong, she's very sweet," Yuuri assured the other man. "She's just, uh…enthusiastic."

"Well, let me know if I need to have a talk with her. She is the only person I know that is more…what's the word? Extra? Yes, she's more 'extra' than me." Yuuri burst of laughing at Victor's words.

"Oh yes, that's a perfect description," Yuuri grinned and took another sip. "After we finish our coffee do you want to shower and then take Makka for a walk?" Victor raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Make it a bath together and you have a deal."

"I suppose we could do that," Yuuri mumbled into his mug, cheeks bright with color again. Victor eagerly drained his cup and hopped up to go start the shower. He glanced out the windows as he made his way toward the bathroom. It was going to be a beautiful day.

 **xxx**

Victor beamed as he read the email he'd just received from a friend of his within the ISU council. Mark Garrison had always been a supporter of Omega rights within the international skating community, strongly stating on many occasions that he felt the rules they currently had governing their participation were too restrictive. Victor had asked him if he could look into Yuuri's situation and determine if there was a chance he could skate again at the Senior level.

The biggest obstacles would be the rule requiring that Yuuri's Alpha traveled with him to all events to monitor him and getting Yuuri reinstated with the JSF. Mark was willing to help with pushing the second part through if they were interested, but the first was up to Victor. In Mark's estimation, it would be very difficult for Victor continue to skate if Yuuri returned to the ice, as they would undoubtedly have conflicting schedules for events and travel.

There had been several Omegas over the last decade or so who had attempted to perform at the international level with their Alpha's support, but none had managed to place at major competitions, eventually fading into a quiet retirement or announcing their pregnancy, sometimes both. Mark questioned whether this was worth it, potentially giving up his own skating career for Yuuri.

Was Yuuri worth it?

 _Yes, without a doubt._ Victor thought to himself as images of Yuuri gliding across the ice flooded his mind.

"What are you reading?" Yuuri chuckled from across the kitchen island where he was plating their dinner. "You've been smiling like that for the last five minutes."

"Well…how would you feel if someone said you could skate again?"

Yuuri froze where he stood with a plate in each hand. He slowly began to move once more and came around to sit next to Victor, putting his food down before him.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. Victor turned the laptop with the email pulled up toward him and let Yuuri read it for himself, as well as everything else that the Alpha had been researching and connecting with Mark on. After several minutes, Yuuri turned to him with a sad smile.

"I'm not worth it," Yuuri murmured, eyes glossing over with tears. "I won't let you give up your career for me. Skating is your life and-"

"No," Victor interrupted, taking Yuuri's hands in his own. " _You_ are my life, and nothing would make me happier than to encourage and support your dreams. If you decide that this isn't the right thing for you, I'll understand." Victor took a shaky breath as he watched the tears spill from Yuuri's eyes.

"But don't _ever_ think that you're not worth it," Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms, holding his mate close as he cried into his shoulder. The sobs eventually faded and Yuuri slid off his glasses to wipe his eyes, sniffling softly.

"I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to deal with a repeat of what happened when I presented," Yuuri finally whispered, glancing up at Victor with red-rimmed eyes. "What if they take it away from me all over again?"

"If that happens, and I don't think it will if we do this right, I will be there to support you every step of the way. You're one of the strongest people I know and the world deserves to know it as well," He reassured his mate.

"You are an amazing skater with tremendous potential. Please, let me help you realize it."

"Okay…I'll try," Yuuri finally replied with a shaky smile.

 **xxx**

Nick was sworn to secrecy regarding why they were planning to be at the rink in the late hours of the evening when no one was there. Victor had always had a key to come and go as he pleased, but the Alpha had asked as a courtesy to his friend regardless.

Yuuri wasn't ready for anyone to know his intentions to return to skating, not before he had at least developed a short program. Victor had agreed, but only if Yuuri let him choreograph it.

"If you hadn't offered I would've been disappointed," Yuuri teased. They'd done some warming up and now it was time to get down to starting to learn what Victor had put together for him.

"Ah! Here we go!" Victor's head shot up as he found the song on his phone. Yuuri loved that Victor was so excited about this and fully committed. The energy was infectious.

He still had a hard time believing it. That he was going to skate a program choreographed by Victor Nikiforov.

It was a dream he'd had since he was just a young teen, and now, it was coming true.

"Okay, I hope you like it. I've been thinking about this for awhile...since we were in Hasetsu actually," Victor murmured with a smile for his mate. Yuuri's jaw dropped a little in surprise, unsure how to respond to this revelation.

"Let me get into position and then press play, please," Victor set the phone down atop the rink barrier with the volume turned up and skated out to the center of the rink. The Alpha wrapped his arms around himself, angling his face toward the ice and closing his eyes. Yuuri glanced at the phone to start the song and smiled as he saw what Victor had chosen. He quickly returned his attention to the ice as the music began.

 ** _Something has changed within me, something is not the same._**

Yuuri was captivated from the second Victor started moving across the ice. The performance began with Victor looking up, reaching to the sky with a hopeful expression on his face. Yuuri watched in admiration as the Alpha's sweeping movements, spins and footwork told a story of believing in one's self and soaring above obstacles in your path.

 ** _It's time to try defying gravity._ _I think I'll try defying gravity._**

The Omega's breath hitched, chest growing tight with emotion as he realized this program was Victor's message of hope for him...yet another way he was telling him to believe in himself.

 ** _I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so._**

It was beautiful and spoke to him on a deep level. He knew from a technical standpoint, he could pull off the complicated step sequences that Victor had included. His biggest concern was regarding the jumps. The Alpha did his first jump, a spread eagle into a triple axel, which Yuuri felt fairly confident he could execute. It had always been one of his favorites.

He was a little surprised that Victor had decided to put all the jumps in the second half of the program. As he pulled off a flawless quad salchow, Yuuri gnawed on his lip worriedly.

 _I'll have to work on that one…a lot._ _It's not even close to where it needs to be._ He'd landed the jump cleanly once or twice, but more often than not he touched down or fell completely.

 ** _Unlimited._ _My future is unlimited._**

Yuuri smiled as the song's lyrics filled him with confidence _._ _I can do this._ _Victor believes I can too._ He watched his mate execute a quad toe-triple toe combo and shook his head in amusement at the man's faith in him.

 ** _Everyone deserves the chance to fly._**

As the song came to its conclusion, Victor entered a combination spin, going from a sit spin into an upright spin with his arms outreached above him. For the final pose, he gazed upward, one hand still reaching for the heavens, while the other was laid upon his heart. Yuuri grinned as he sped out to the center of the ice and threw his arms around him. Victor laughed softly in his embrace as he caught his breath.

"You like it, then?" He asked softly. Yuuri leaned back to meet his eyes and nodded.

"It's perfect. Thank you Vitya."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Your love is my drug, leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)

I'm on Tumblr, come say hi! Username: Animefanimefic


	29. Equal

"Unhhhh…" Yuuri groaned and pulled himself up off the ice after falling once again on his quad salchow. His body responded a bit slower than he would've liked as his lower back protested the movement with a dull throb.

"Okay, that's enough jump practice for today," Victor said as he reached him and helped him up the rest of the way. "Let's focus on the choreography and just mark your jumps."

"I can do this!" Yuuri scowled stubbornly as he brushed himself off.

"I know you can and you will, but if you can't teach class or practice tomorrow because you injure yourself again then you'll be set back considerably," Victor replied, gaze stern as he met Yuuri's.

"Fine…" Yuuri reluctantly agreed as he made his way back to the center of the rink and Victor went to set up the music. The Omega moved into starting position and waited for the first strains of Defying Gravity to begin.

Over the last couple of weeks, he had made tremendous progress on his short program and felt confident in the key elements…except for the jumps that is. His quad toe loop was steady, as was his triple axel, but the salchow was his biggest struggle. He knew there was still room for refinement on the program aside from jumps, so he resigned himself to focusing on that for the rest of the evening.

He concentrated on making each movement fluid, on telling his story with each twist, turn and glide of his body across the ice. Yuuri grit his teeth and pushed through as his sore and bruised body demanded that he stop.

 _I want to become stronger._

 _I will become stronger._

 **xxx**

"Stop watching me pig. You're creeping me out," Yuri hissed at the Omega as he grabbed his skate guards from the barrier and put them on. The younger man glared as he stomped past him toward the locker room. Yuuri blinked in surprise, an embarrassed blush on his face at being caught out. He couldn't help watching the blond skater closely when he practiced his quad salchow.

 _He's just so good at it._ Yuuri sighed wistfully, eyes meeting Victor's from across the rink, a knowing look in the Alpha's gaze as he smiled sympathetically before turning back to Yakov. Yuuri glanced over his shoulder as the sound of the locker room door slamming resonated from down the hallway. He looked at the busy rink again briefly before heading to find the younger man.

 _If I'm going to improve enough to be truly competitive I have to utilize all of the resources available to me._ He swallowed hard as he grasped the door and hoped the blond skater wouldn't 'kick him with his knife shoes' as he'd threatened to do only last week.

 _I can do this!_ Yuuri clenched his fists determinedly and strode inside in search of him. The locker room was quiet aside from the sound of Yuri rifling through his locker.

"Fuck!" Yuri growled out as he tossed several items out onto the floor.

 _Okay, maybe now isn't a good time._ Yuuri decided, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"Where are they, dammit," Yuri turned back to his practice bag where it sat on the bench behind him, stiffening as he saw the Omega standing a few feet away. "What the fuck do you want!?" He leapt over the bench and got right up in Yuuri's face, a wild look in his eyes. "Get out of here!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Yuuri mumbled apologetically as he took a step back.

"Yeah, you are pretty fucking _sorry_ piggy," Yuri sneered, turning back to his locker and continuing to pull things out. "Now fuck off!"

Yuuri froze as his eyes landed upon a circular pill container tucked beneath the bench. He closed the distance and picked it up to confirm his suspicions. There was only one medication he knew of that came like that. The sound of the pills rattled softly in the foil packet's individual slots within. Yuri whipped around with a gasp as Yuuri read the label.

"Give that to me!" Yuri snatched it out of his grasp, terror filling his sea-green eyes.

"Yuri…are you an Om-" The skater cut off his words as he roughly grabbed the collar of Yuuri's jacket and yanked him forward.

"You can't say anything! They'll take e-everything away from me," the blond's voice cracked, laying waste to the confident façade he typically wore.

"I would never! I promise." Yuuri reached up to take hold of the shaking hand on his jacket and squeeze it reassuringly.

"I couldn't do that to you," Yuuri muttered, releasing the other Omega's hand. "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Yuri shook his head as he popped a suppressant pill out of the case and stuffed it back inside his bag before picking up his water to take it.

"Where are you getting those then?" Yuuri gestured toward the pills in the bag, concern in his eyes. "They're illegal without a prescription in Russia."

"No shit," the blond responded sarcastically as he closed his water bottle. "I know a guy-"

"Yuri, no! Black market suppressants can be dangerous and unreliable. You can't just-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Yuri replied angrily, not meeting the raven-haired male's eyes as he shoved his bag into the locker and closed it. "It's not your problem."

"Yuri…"

"Just keep your stupid mouth shut," the young skater mumbled as he shoved past the other Omega and headed for the rink. Yuuri could only watch with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he left.

 _What am I going to do?_

 **xxx**

"Victor? I need your help," Yuuri set his fork down and took a deep breath before turning to look at his mate.

"Don't worry, you'll get that quad sal-"

"No, it's not about my jumps…although that is something I need to work on, but anyways…that isn't what I need to talk about," the Omega replied, gnawing nervously on his lower lip. Victor set his fork down and turned to face him with concern in his gaze. "If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course," Victor murmured reassuringly as he took Yuuri's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. "You can tell me anything."

"I found out that one of the other skaters is an Omega as well," Victor's eyes widened in surprise. "They're taking illegal suppressants to hide it and I'm worried…" Yuuri's eyes glossed over, throat choked with emotion as he continued.

"This person…they're so talented and their future is so bright," the younger man blinked and sniffled as he took off his glasses to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yuuri…" Victor replied softly as he pulled his mate into his arms and held him close as he continued to speak.

"They haven't asked for help, but they're going to need it. You can't fight this battle alone and I c-can't let them be forced off the ice j-just because they're….they're…" Yuuri buried his face in Victor's neck and took a several calming breaths as his Alpha rubbed his back.

"How can I help?" Victor asked quietly, leaning back to brush the tears off his husband's face. "How can _we_ help?"

"Would you be willing to get me a prescription for suppressants?" Yuuri asked hopefully. "At least then I could give them to him so he wouldn't have to go to some shady dealer."

"Him?" Victor had thought it was one of the junior skaters Yuuri worked with, but at the moment, they were largely a mix of youths that consisted of unpresented females, a few Betas of both genders, and one Alpha who had presented about six months earlier. His mind raced through all the possible candidates at the rink. The sudden realization of whom it might be was a weight on his heart.

"It's Yuri, isn't it?" Victor asked with a heavy sigh. Yuuri pursed his lips but eventually nodded. Given the young blond's bold attitude and brash behavior, it was typically assumed that it wouldn't be long before he presented as an Alpha, or perhaps a Beta.

 _Poor Yuri._ _This would destroy him if it got out._ _His life._ _His career._ _It would all be over before it began._ Victor had seen it happen time and again over the last decade, but it had never hit him quite as hard as this revelation.

There would be an instance or two a year where a skater suddenly stopped showing up at practice. The hushed whispers of the parents and coaches did little to prevent gossip when someone presented as an Omega. They were often whisked away to a temple like Yutopia or a luxurious safe house on a sprawling, but incredibly well-guarded estate somewhere. The Omegas were kept there for 'training and preparation' until their parents or guardians found them a match.

 _I can't imagine Yuri in one of those places._ He thought as he glanced at his mate. Victor was incredibly thankful that Yuuri had at least had his family and some sort of purpose beyond being groomed as an Alpha's mate during his time at Yutopia. But in Yuri's case, he would have no one...

Yuuri was right. They had to do something, but…

"I'll do it, but will he even accept them if we offer?" Victor asked skeptically.

"I have to at least try," Yuuri murmured with a wry smile. "If he won't…then I'll just have to be there for him if things go wrong."

"We both will," Victor assured him with a squeeze of his hand.

 **xxx**

"Yuri?"

"Yeah, what?" The blond snapped, otherwise ignoring Yuuri as he sat down beside the younger man on the bench where he was unlacing his skates after morning practice. The raven-haired Omega scanned their immediate surroundings to make sure they wouldn't be overheard as he set down his bag next to Yuri's and started to get his skates out.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a packet of suppressants to give you. It would be helpful if you told me when no one is looking so I can put them in your bag," Yuuri murmured softly. The younger Omega froze briefly before continuing to unlace his skates.

"Why would you…" Yuri gave him a side-long glance, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. I just want to help you," Yuuri assured him. "You're an amazing skater, Yuri. I don't think the world should be deprived of that because of your dynamic." The blond stared at him in disbelief before looking out at the ice where Victor was finishing practice.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Yuri grumbled, an air of resignation about him as he continued to gaze ahead at the rink. "Why are you two going out of your way for me? I've been horrible..."

"Great question," Yuuri shrugged, a small smirk forming on his face. "I think I'd miss having you around if someone found out. After all, your threats to stab me with your skates have become the highlight of my day."

"Tch, idiot…" Yuri huffed, trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. The younger man surveyed the rink around him, expression serious as he checked to see if anyone was looking their way. Yuuri leaned forward and reached in his bag, waiting.

"Now," Yuri mumbled quietly. Yuuri didn't even look up as he calmly pulled out the pills and slid them into the bag next to his own. Yuri was quiet as he continued to put on his sneakers. When he was finished, he stood and grabbed his gear as Yuuri continued to lace his skates. The blond took two steps forward and stopped.

"Thank you," he whispered before walking away.

Yuuri smiled to himself and looked up to meet his husband's gaze as he stepped off the ice. He gave the Alpha a brief nod in confirmation that he'd been able to complete his task. Victor hurried over quickly, pulling him into a hug as he stood to meet him.

"Do you want to practice now? The ice is open." Victor asked, kissing his cheek and leaning back to brush a strand of hair from his face. Yuuri nodded happily.

"I'd love to."

 **xxx**

"Dammit…" Yuuri cursed as he touched down on his jump. He stopped and skated over to the rink barrier to grab his water, hoping a momentary break would provide some fresh insight on why he couldn't consistently land a clean quad salchow. It was quiet in the rink, aside from the sound of Victor's movements on the ice.

He watched as his mate slid gracefully across the ice, eyes narrowing at the footwork he was practicing.

 _That's…new. Is he working on another program for me?_

"Hey, piggy."

Yuuri startled and almost dropped his water, turning around quickly at the sound of Yuri's voice. The blond met Victor's gaze with a nod of acknowledgment and the silver-haired male skated over to join them.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri murmured.

"I'm here to practice, idiot," Yuri replied with a roll of his eyes. "Victor mentioned you both come here in the evening and said I could use the ice too."

The raven glanced at his husband nervously, silently asking if he had told Yuri why they were there…exactly WHAT he was practicing. Victor gave a small shake of his head and a reassuring smile to confirm his secret was safe.

"Maybe I can help you with your salchow while I'm here," Yuri muttered, not meeting their eyes as he turned to go put his skates on. Yuuri beamed.

"Thank you, Yuri!" He called after him.

"Whatever…" the blond mumbled dismissively as he sat down on a nearby bench. "I…just can't stand to watch you butcher that jump, that's all."

Yuuri and Victor shared a smile before they both returned to their own practice. The Omega felt a swell of hope inside. Not just because he was going to receive help on his jump, but because maybe, just maybe he'd made a friend.

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Wow...I've been waiting to let **THAT** angry cat out of the bag for a loooooooooooong time :) lol

The saying that _'we dislike in others what we recognize/see in ourselves'_ was constantly in mind as I introduced Yuri when we arrived in Russia. I hope you enjoyed the reveal.

I'm on Tumblr: Animefanimefic

Stop by and say hi :)


	30. Rise Above

"You'll need to make a decision soon." Mark Garrison had called him for the second time that week prompting him for an answer. "I've spoken with the JSF and they'll let him compete in the block championships to start. If he does well and qualifies, they would require that you announce your withdrawal from the competitive season so you can coach him and fulfill your responsibilities as his Alpha. This is also what the ISU expects."

"I'm sure about my part in all of this and I have full confidence in Yuuri's skating abilities." Victor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just need Yuuri to agree that he's ready as well."

They'd been practicing for months and it was July now. His mate had a solid short program and they were working out the elements for the free skate together. He felt like they were on track, but Victor would prefer to let go of the illusion that he was still planning on skating that season as soon as possible so he could focus on coaching Yuuri. It was too taxing on both of them to continue hiding what they were doing, and Victor would prefer that Yuuri's entire focus was on training.

They'd already spoken with Nick and the rink manager had a backup coach for Yuuri's position in mind when they chose to make their intentions known. He'd assured Victor that though he may not be Yakov's skater anymore after he broke the news, they would always have space for them to skate at the rink. The only thing Victor was waiting on now was for his mate to be ready to move forward.

The Alpha knew that Yuuri was terrified that he'd commit to this and then let Victor down somehow. He still doubted his abilities and the silver-haired skater wished that his husband could see what he did.

 _I wish they all could._ Victor glanced out to the ice where all his rink mates were practicing, giving Yakov a small wave and ignoring the fuming look he shot back when he didn't immediately hang up and join him.

"How soon do you need a decision?"

"Two weeks, maybe three tops," Mark replied.

"I'll speak with Yuuri again and call you, all right?"

"That's fine."

"Thanks again, Mark."

 **xxx**

"I've been trying to select a song for my free skate like you suggested, and I have a couple ideas I'd like you to listen to," Yuuri smiled shyly at Victor and put the headphones in his ears before pushing play. The Alpha grinned as the first song came on.

"I can't decide." Yuuri played a second song. "I like both of them."

"Oh Yuuri…these are both wonderful," Victor's eyes glassed over as he saw potential choreography begin to take shape in his mind. Either of the song choices would help create a fresh, bold, and emotional program.

"Which one do your instincts tell you feels right? When you close your eyes and see yourself skating, which song is it to?" Victor asked as he took out the headphones.

"The first one…maybe the other one could be an exhibition program?" Yuuri suggested.

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Victor smiled. "Have you decided what your theme for the season is going to be?"

"Yes…" Yuuri's brow furrowed thoughtfully as he looked down at the ice. "I've considered everything that I've faced since presenting. It was hard losing my chance to be on the ice competitively, but it never diminished my love for skating."

"This is a chance to not only prove to myself that I can do this, but show the world that Omegas deserve the right to skate without restrictions. That we're equal and deserving of the same treatment as Alphas and Betas. That we can rise above adversity and succeed." Victor squeezed his hand reassuringly. "So that's my theme…rise above."

"I can't wait to help bring this to life!" Victor was thrilled. He knew that he was practically bouncing in place in anticipation and couldn't be bothered to rein it in. Yuuri brought out the best in him, helped him find his inspiration again and it was moments like this that he embraced it for the gift it was. "Let's work on it tonight, okay? Yes?"

"Yes," Yuuri laughed at the Alpha's infectious level of excitement. "But can we also make time to run through my short as well. I know you need to give Mark an answer and I would feel more comfortable if we did another full run through tonight."

"Anything. I want you to be comfortable before we make the call," Victor assured him.

"Thanks. It would ease my mind a bit."

After they'd eaten dinner, they headed back to the rink for evening practice. Yuuri glanced over at Victor as they finished lacing their skates.

"Oh…did Yuri say whether he was coming tonight?" Yuuri asked. This was one of the nights he usually showed up. They had only told him they practiced two evenings a week when it was actually four or five. The other nights when it was just him and Victor were when they tried to refine the program as much as possible, tweak elements here and there without the inquisitive gaze of the blond Omega upon them.

"He's out for the evening with Mila, so we should be okay. I think they were going to see a movie." Victor chuckled and shook his head with amusement. "She wouldn't take no for an answer apparently."

"That's good," Yuuri replied as he stood and headed for the rink. "He's so young. He should be able to have fun and do normal stuff sometimes."

"Agreed. Okay now…" Victor pulled out a pen and pad of paper before joining him at the edge of the rink. "I've already started putting together the program elements and I want to know what you think. Let's figure out where we need to adjust to maximize the music and your strengths." He laid down the paper before Yuuri on the barrier and quietly waited as he read it.

"We could go for a bit more impact…maybe make the last jump a quadruple toe loop."

"Really? The last one?"

"I think that someone with your stamina should be able to pull it off." Victor saw the doubt in Yuuri's eyes and knew he was questioning himself once again. "Of course if you'd rather not-"

"No! I'll do it," Yuuri interrupted, resolve etched on his face.

"Good, that's what I was hoping you'd say," Victor replied with a pleased smile. "Let's start blocking out the program."

By the end of the week, the foundation of the routine was coming along nicely. As they ran through it together, it was clear to Victor that his mate was putting his own unique stamp on the choreography. The grace and passion Victor had witnessed the first time he'd seen him at Ice Castle Hasetsu were injected into every movement and magnified tenfold as Yuuri continued to improve with each passing day.

"I'm going to try it with the jumps this time, okay?" Yuuri called out as he skated to the center of the ice.

 _I love to watch him skate_. Victor sighed happily and leaned back against the rink barrier as Yuuri took his starting position, legs slightly spread, arms hanging loosely, head turned down and to the side. The older skater was pleased with how the free program was coming together and even though they still needed to adjust a few things here and there, it was already obvious that Yuuri enjoyed performing the routine a great deal. The Alpha pressed play and the first strains of the song rang through the air from the Bluetooth speaker sitting next to it on the barrier.

 ** _You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_**  
 ** _Talking loud, not saying much_**

Yuuri started off by going into a backspin, turning away to skate the other direction. His first jump was a Quad Toe-Double Toe combination to kick things off. Victor was so focused on watching his mate, he never heard the opening and closing of the rink doors down the nearby hall.

 ** _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**

"Yes!" Victor muttered excitedly as Yuuri landed the jumps, only a slight over-rotation that was easily corrected as he continued with the routine.

"Holy shit…"

Victor startled and turned to see Yuri staring out at the ice, following the other skater's movements with wide sea-green eyes. He finally turned to the Alpha as Yuuri landed the Quad Salchow they'd been practicing for the last couple of weeks together.

 _Crap!_ _I thought Mila was taking him to a movie again…_

"What the fuck is this, Victor?" the blonde hissed out, gesturing toward the ice where Yuuri was entering a camelback spin.

"Shh…" Victor grinned in response and turned back to watch his husband skate. "Isn't he wonderful?"

 ** _Cut me down_**  
 ** _But it's you who'll have further to fall_**

"Is this some sort of joke?" Yuri snapped as the other Omega began a step sequence. Victor sighed and turned to listen, even though he'd prefer focusing wholly on the performance on the ice.

"Creating a program for him seems rather cruel considering he'll never be able to use it." Yuri's voice had softened, devoid of the typical venom that would inhabit such a statement from the young man.

 ** _Stone-heart, machine gun_**  
 ** _Firing at the ones who run_**

"Who says he won't?" Victor smirked at the blonde.

"Uh…the ISU?" Yuri scoffed. "Believe me, I'm well-aware of the rules around Omegas being allowed to compete. The only exception is…"

Yuri's voice trailed off as his jaw dropped open and he sputtered for several long seconds before finding his words.

"You're going to act as his monitoring Alpha, aren't you? Just like you've been doing here to allow him to work." Yuri growled out, an expression of contempt on his face. "There's no way you can do that without putting your own career on hold."

"That's the plan." Victor smiled wryly and shrugged, which only seemed to infuriate the blonde.

"What happened old man? Are you scared now that I'm in the Senior Division? Had to push your Omega out onto the ice to avoid me kicking your ass?" Yuri spat out angrily.

"Yuri…this isn't about me," Victor replied quietly, once again glancing at his mate. "Just watch him, _really_ watch him. Yuuri deserves to be out on the ice and it's a grave injustice that our sport doesn't allow him to compete without constant supervision."

"Do you think you're really going to change anything? It'll be treated like a stupid stunt. Just like all the other Omegas who've skated before him. Or perhaps they'll just say that Victor Nikiforov is whipped and his dick's doing the thinking for him now," Yuri sneered.

"Not once they see him skate they won't. His talent is undeniable." Victor replied with confidence. "Besides, have you ever seen an Omega pull off a quad in competition?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow at his words, as they both knew full well that he'd pulled off a Quad in the Junior Division. Victor chuckled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"None of the _officially_ identified Omegas competing have done so in the past. He'll _technically_ be the first, but maybe he won't be the last." Victor explained, causing Yuri's expression to soften slightly.

"Maybe…" Yuri whispered as he watched Yuuri finish his routine.

 ** _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium_**

 **xxx**

Yuuri grinned as he looked at his mate, excited to receive feedback. He quickly paled as he saw the person standing beside Victor. Even without his glasses, he'd know the petite blonde Omega anywhere.

 _Oh God, Yurio saw me._ _Is he going to tell?_ _What are we going to do?_ Yuuri's heart raced in a panic. _Just settle down._ _It's going to be okay._ _We were planning to announce it officially soon anyway._

He managed to calm himself considerably by the time he'd skated to the barrier, peering at the younger skater and Victor nervously.

"So…uh…" Yuuri stuttered, trying to find his words.

"Don't start thinking I'm going to take it easy on you this season, piggy," Yuri muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You better bring your best."

"I-I will," Yuuri smiled with relief as he recognized this was the other man's veiled way of showing his acceptance of him as a fellow competitor. Yuri rolled his eyes at the older Omega's reaction.

"Do you have a short program yet?"

"Yes." Yuuri nodded. _What does he-_

"Well…show it to me." Yuri gestured toward the ice. "You've seen mine, so it's only fair."

"Oh…okay!" Yuuri's surprised gaze met Victor's. The Alpha chuckled quietly as he queued up the song and Yuuri took a moment for a drink of water before heading back out to the center of the ice.

He smiled as the song began and he channeled all his emotions and feelings into his skating.

 _I can do this._

 _Anyone who ever said I was weak…_

 _Just an Omega…_

 _I'll show them all how wrong they are about us._

* * *

 **Endnote:**

The version of Titanium I've used in the story is an acoustic one by Boyce Avenue.

You can find it on iTunes, Spotify or YouTube if you'd like to give it a listen :)


	31. Exposure

"Vitya!" Yakov's uncharacteristically panicked voice rang out through the rink as he followed Victor from his office, drawing the eyes of everyone already on the ice warming up for practice. Yuuri's stomach churned as he laced his skates, well-aware of what they'd just spoken about. He'd offered to be there for support, but Victor assured him that this was something he needed to do on his own.

"Don't do this! Can't we talk?"

Victor's gaze met Yuuri's briefly before he turned to face the older man. The Omega's breath caught at the unwavering resolve in his mate's eyes. The Alpha walked back toward him as he responded, kindness mixing with the firm tone of his voice.

"Yakov, you're the best coach I've ever had. Nothing will change that." Yakov's eyes narrowed in response as he glanced over Victor's shoulder at Yuuri, gaze full of accusation and contempt.

"If you walk away now, you can never come back!" Yakov spit out angrily. Victor sighed and drew closer, placing a hand on each shoulder and leaning in to whisper in his long-time coach's ear before stepping back and turning away to go join Yuuri. Yakov glared at his back, seeming to grow more incensed with each step Victor took in his husband's direction.

"Like you've ever listened to me before! Get out of my rink!" Yakov yelled.

"Actually, they can stay," Nick corrected the other man as he strode up to him. "Sorry my friend, but they have full approval from the ISU for him to prepare for competition, as well as the JSF. The Russian Skating Federation wisely chose not to interfere with either of the Nikiforov's access to rink time considering the backlash it would create with Omega rights activists."

Yakov stared silently at the other man, a cold rage in his expression for several long seconds before walking away to join his wide-eyed skaters.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri whispered as Victor pulled him in for a tight hug and buried his face in the younger man's neck. The Alpha nodded and leaned back to meet his eyes with a smile. Yuuri had been expecting to see tension in his mate's face, but he saw only relief.

"I'm really glad that part is over with," Victor explained, sitting down to put on his skates as well. "It's alright, he'll understand and forgive me…eventually. I just didn't want him to find out from the press conference later. He deserved to hear it from me."

"I hope you're right," Yuuri murmured as he looked out on the ice and caught a hint of a smile on Yurio's face before he was drawn away by Yakov, who was already barking orders at them. The raven-haired Omega smiled and tucked his glasses away into his bag.

"Ready to practice?" Victor asked as he stood and they walked toward the ice. Yuuri nodded resolutely.

"Definitely."

 **xxx**

Yuuri had done as well as could be expected during practice with so many eyes surreptitiously watching him. Whispers and gossip spread amongst the other skaters as they wondered what the hell was going on. Yakov wasn't saying anything except to yell at them all to stop screwing around and get to work.

The question hung in the air: Why was Victor standing on the sidelines, acting like a…coach?

The Alpha did his best to ignore it and kept his attention on Yuuri. He could tell that his mate was struggling occasionally and when that happened, Victor simply waved him over and quietly reassured the younger man.

"Your step sequences look good. Why don't you start warming up your jumps so we can run through the program?" Victor suggested. Yuuri's side-eyed the skaters watching them and Victor took his hand where it rested on the barrier, linking their fingers together. "Hey, just pretend that there's no one here but you and me, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Yuuri murmured, leaning forward to press his forehead to Victor's with a determined smile.

"Same goes for you…" the Omega's voice was low, a tempting tone that Victor usually only heard in the bedroom. Yuuri squeezed his husband's hand, sending a jolt of desire through the older man. "Keep your eyes on me, Vitya."

 _Wow._ Victor's jaw dropped open slightly as he watched Yuuri skate back out on the ice. _That was so sexy, I-_

 _*buzz buzz*_

Victor felt his phone vibrating and pulled it from his pocket, gaze never leaving the sight of his mate as he answered.

"Yes?"

"Victor, are we still on for the press conference this afternoon?"

"Yes, I've told Yakov," Victor confirmed for his friend. Mark had been waiting patiently at a nearby hotel for confirmation that they'd broken the news to Yakov before they officially announced Yuuri's entry into competition. "Thank you for everything Mark. I know this hasn't been easy."

"Some things are worth it," Mark responded. "Did you get a chance to take a video of his short program? The JSF was hoping to get an early look at the routine. I'd like to accommodate them if possible and stay on their good side."

"I'll get it to you today," Victor assured him as he watched Yuuri move on to warming up his double jumps.

"Great. I'll see you later for the press conference."

Victor hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket again, fully absorbed in analyzing Yuuri's jumps. He knew that his mate would demand feedback later and he wasn't about to disappoint him. He'd found that Yuuri did best when he had something to work on. Even if he did something perfect, the Omega knew there was always an element or technique that he could improve.

The Alpha hid a pleased grin behind his hand as he saw several of his rinkmates watch Yuuri nail his jumps. As the young man moved on to his triples their eyes grew even wider and some froze in place along the boards, not even bothering to hide their interest as Yuuri executed a beautiful triple Axel. A few surprised gasps made Victor chuckle.

 _If they think that's impressive, I can't wait for them to see his quads._ Yuuri skated over to him and grabbed his water from the barrier.

"I feel like I'm under a microscope," he muttered before taking a sip.

"I don't think that's going to change, unfortunately," Victor sighed in response.

"No, but I suppose it's better that I get used to it on a smaller scale like this rather than at a competition." Yuuri set his water back down and waved to Nick who was making his way toward them.

"Do you want to run through either of your programs with the sound system here? I'm heading in there now and if you give me your music I can plug it in." Nick offered.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother-"

"It's no trouble at all Yuuri. All skaters can do this when they need to practice their routine," the rink manager assured him.

"I think it's a good idea," Victor agreed. "Mark needs a video of you performing to send the JSF and the sound should come through better that way."

"O-okay," Yuuri glanced around nervously. "Can we wait until there are fewer people on the ice?"

"Sure, there's only about twenty minutes left in this practice session anyways," Nick explained as Victor pointed out the song they needed on his phone. "It'll give you a chance to warm up more and I can download the song to play."

"Why don't you try a few quads beforehand while we wait," Victor suggested. Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath before heading back out to continue practicing.

"He's handling this pretty well, all things considered," Nick murmured to the Alpha with an understanding smile. "Are you okay? Yakov is…Yakov, and I can't imagine that was easy."

"Compared to what Yuuri's attempting it's a walk in the park," Victor's eyes met his former coach's angry gaze from across the rink.

"Hang in there my friend," Nick replied as he headed off to get the music set up. Victor turned his undivided attention back to the rink, leaning forward on the barrier and watching intently as Yuuri came around the ice, gaining speed for his jump.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

Victor grinned as Yuuri landed his quad toe loop and shifted his gaze to the other end of the rink at the sound of excited clapping from Mila. Yuuri glanced at her in surprise before he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and shyly ducking his head at the reaction.

"Yuuri! That was beautiful!" She called out cheerily as Yakov continued to fume with his arms crossed on his chest at the edge of the ice.

"That's it! Practice is over until this afternoon. Go the studio or the gym for now." Yakov snapped out angrily to his skaters, ushering them to the exit. Mila shot Victor a sneaky grin and a thumbs-up as she grabbed her skate guards. Yuri briefly raised an eyebrow at Victor as he took a drink of water and left the ice as well.

Yuuri continued to circle the ice, brow furrowed in concern as he watched the other skaters leave. He soon returned his focus to warm-up, but Victor could tell that the situation had thrown him a bit. The Omega tried his quad salchow, touching down on a wobbly landing.

 _What can I do to help him calm down?_ _Maybe if I…_

"Yuuri?" Victor called him over.

"Yeah?" He asked as he reached him.

"I want you to turn around."

"Okay? Like this?"

Victor wrapped his arms tightly around his mate's upper body, eliciting a soft gasp as he nuzzled the younger man's cheek with his own.

"Remember that when you're out on the ice no one can hold you down. Let yourself take flight and show me that you believe anything is possible." The Alpha placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's neck as he released him. His eyes were shining with determination as he turned to look at Victor.

"I will."

 **xxx**

"Thank you all for coming today." Yuuri focused on keeping his scent under control as Mark addressed the sea of reporters sitting before them. Victor's hand was a comforting weight in his own as they waited behind him near the podium. The Alpha smiled at him reassuringly. He knew this was nothing to Victor, that he dealt with the press all the time, but for Yuuri, it was a bit overwhelming.

"The Nikiforovs will be making a brief statement and then we'll open things up for questions. I advise you to be respectful in your inquiries or this will end immediately." Mark warned them before stepping aside and allowing them to take his place before the eager press.

"Thank you, Mark, and thank you all for attending," Victor started off, giving them a bright, winning smile. They had already decided ahead of time that Victor would read their statement and Yuuri would be available to answer questions together after that. He wasn't sure if he trusted his voice to keep from shaking long enough to read the statement and was relieved that he wouldn't need to.

 _I've never done anything like this._ _What if I say the wrong thing?_ _What if I mess up?_ _What if-_

Victor's thumb brushed in a soothing motion against his wrist, out of sight from the people before them. Yuuri felt himself grow calmer, more centered.

"I will be straightforward and to the point. I am taking the upcoming season off."

Murmurs rose up amongst the shocked faces. Yuuri felt a brief moment of amusement at their reaction.

"During that time, I will focus my energy on coaching my husband Yuuri. We are both looking forward to showing everyone what he is capable of." Victor smiled broadly at the stunned audience. "Questions?"

It was silent for at least five long seconds before someone raised their hand.

"What made you choose to give up on skating at this point in your career?"

"I haven't given up on skating, rather, I've shifted my focus to training someone who is immensely talented and until now was not allowed the opportunity to competitively skate," Victor explained. "Next question."

Yuuri gazed at his husband with a sort of awe. _He handles it all so well…_

One of the reporters asked his question in Russian and they waited for the translator. Victor tensed slightly at his side as he heard it asked in his mother tongue. The Omega recognized his name, but not much else.

"Yuuri," the translator turned to them to repeat the question in English. "How do you know that you'll be able to succeed where others of your dynamic have not?"

"I don't," Yuuri answered honestly, mouth moving before he could think much about it. "But given the restrictions placed on Omegas in figure skating to be able to compete, I don't think we can say whether we've had success or failure in the past or not. Perhaps if we were given the same rights and opportunities as other dynamics we could have a greater impact on the sport."

Another person raised their hand and stood, a blonde woman who sneered at him with obvious disdain. Her accent was thick as she rapidly shot off her question.

"How does it feel to be the one to force Victor Nikiforov into retirement?"

Yuuri could feel the scent of anger coming from Victor and squeezed his hand, positions switched as he calmed his mate instead of the other way around. He met his eyes with a slight smirk before turning his cinnamon-hued gaze on the reporter.

"I think you should ask the ISU that question," Yuuri responded with a forced, but polite smile. "The rules set by the governing body of this sport require me to be monitored at all times by my Alpha at competitions because of my dynamic status. We are simply attempting to work within what is clearly a flawed and discriminative syst-"

"Aren't you a little old to be doing this?" Another reporter interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, shouldn't you be focused on having babies at your-"

"This press conference is over," Victor stated with a glance at Mark who nodded in agreement. The couple went out a side door to the room as voices shouted out unintelligible questions after them.

"Well, that was fun," Yuuri's voice dripped with sarcasm as they hurried toward the nearest building exit. Victor chuckled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I suppose we knew to expect some of that, but we'll just have to show them all how misinformed they are. I'll ask Mark to see if there are a few reporters that we can meet with for one on one interviews, more openminded individuals."

 **xxx**

 _Victor Nikiforov Out for the Season_

 _Yuuri Nikiforov: Why You Should Be Watching Him This Season_

 _Omegas on Ice: a Brief History_

 _Former Junior Skater Returns to Competition Nearly a Decade Later_

 _Omega Ends Victor Nikiforov's Career_

 _Why Omegas Should Stay in the Kitchen and off the Ice_

 _Victor Nikiforov: Living Legend, Alpha Sex Symbol, and…Coach?_

 _The Rules of the Game: Omega Rights in Sports_

 _True Mates: Finding Love on the Ice_

The articles and commentary had spread across the news outlets and blogs like wildfire by the next day. Yuuri forced himself not to read the articles as Victor had requested. The Alpha wanted his focus entirely on skating and the information being spread would do nothing to help with that. Victor's PR team was managing the majority of the inquiries for interviews. The couple had a longer statement already prepared for them to send out to those seeking further information.

It was the best they could do under the circumstances. They had expected the crowd of paparazzi standing outside their home waiting to ambush them. They'd asked the doorman to warn them ahead of time, which allowed them to sneak out a back exit to catch a taxi. He immediately made a call to Nick as they began the short trip to the rink.

"Nick, can you take a look outside and see if there are any-"

"Reporters? Yes, I was just about to call you. I can let you in the service entrance if you want to circle around back when you get here."

"Thanks, we'll be there in a few minutes," Victor replied. He hung up and turned to his mate. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yuuri took a deep breath and smiled weakly at him. "Just have to get used to it again is all."

Victor nodded, recalling the eager media hounds that had traced their movements during their first weeks in Russia months ago. The interest had died down quickly when they'd run out of new things to report, but Victor had a feeling they wouldn't be so easy to shake this time around.

 _*ding*_

 _*ding*_

 _*ding*_

Notification after notification began chiming out from his phone.

 _Why Omegas Can't Compete – Quad FAIL_

They nervously opened the YouTube link attached to the post as they neared their destination. The video was posted by what was obviously a throwaway account. It was shot from off in a corner of the rink in the evening when they were the only ones there…or so they thought at the time.

It showed Yuuri attempting a quad toe loop and falling hard on the landing. Victor remembered that night several weeks earlier when they'd been working heavily on jumps. He'd been very concerned when Yuuri had been slow to get up. They'd had to ice a bruise on his hip afterward.

"I didn't even see anyone…" Yuuri murmured as they arrived at the back entrance to the rink. His brow furrowed in frustration and the scent of distress filled the car. Victor frowned, unhappy that this was upsetting his mate. He paid the driver and they hurried from the car to head inside.

"Thank you," he shot Nick a grateful smile as he held the door open for them. As soon as they were inside, he hugged Yuuri tightly.

"It's going to be okay. We both know you can land that jump and others." Victor assured him. Yuuri nodded but was distant, clearly lost in his thoughts as they made their way down the hall. Victor glanced at his phone and scowled. Between the video and the articles littering the internet #yuurinikiforov and #omegaskater were now trending on every major social media platform.

 _Wait, maybe this is a good thing._ _Perhaps we can turn this to our advantage._ Victor was well-aware of the strong social media presence he possessed, carefully cultivated by both himself and his PR team. He had to wonder if they could find a way to capitalize on the interest being shown and send a message of their own. He stopped before they reached the doors heading to the ice and turned to the other man.

"Yuuri…how would you feel if I took the short program video we recorded yesterday for the JSF and posted it on my social media accounts?" He asked with a hopeful smile. "I think it's only fair that we give everyone a taste of exactly what you can do." Yuuri looked thoughtful for several long seconds as he considered the proposal.

"I think you're right," Yuuri responded with a small smirk. "Let's do it."


	32. Regional

"You're going to do great," Victor assured Yuuri as they walked toward the rink entrance.

"Why'd I have to draw first?" Yuuri mumbled sullenly, palm damp as his fingers twitched nervously against Victor's.

"Look at it this way, you'll be able to get it out of the way instead of waiting around for all of the other competitors to go," Victor replied as he held open the door and they tried to ignore the hushed whispers as they walked by. The small rink was packed to the brim with media and fans alike. It was as they'd expected, but somehow they never could've prepared themselves for the level of attention they received.

The world had been enthralled with the 45-second preview of Yuuri's short program that Victor had posted. The news outlets, bloggers, and fans of the sport wanted to see if Yuuri would soar to new heights or fall flat on his face.

"Everyone's staring at me," Yuuri hissed out once they'd reached the edge of the rink. "They probably think I'm a joke."

Victor glanced over Yuuri's shoulder, his gaze skimming across the competition. He took in the mix of awe-filled, anxious and excited expressions on the other skater's and coach's faces. Victor knew that they'd all seen the video online and had to be anticipating seeing this in person. However, he also knew that's not what Yuuri needed to hear at the moment.

"No, I'm quite sure they're all admiring how fantastic I look in this suit," Victor murmured teasingly in Yuuri's ear as he took his skate guards from him. The Omega didn't seem amused at his attempt at humor.

"Right…" Yuuri muttered, seemingly deep in thought as he readied himself to step out on to the ice.

"Skaters, you may begin your warm-up," the announcer's voice rang out through the rink.

"Well, as your coach, it's my job to send you out there feeling confident," Victor explained, trying to cheer Yuuri up with a bright smile. "I know it's been tough, but I truly believe that you-"

Victor's eyes widened in surprise as Yuuri skated out onto the ice before he'd finished his sentence. The Alpha frowned, arms crossing on his chest with a soft huff. It took only a few moments for his annoyance to fade as he felt the thrum of tension and anxiety through their bond.

 _He's so nervous. Oh, Yuuri, how can I help you through this?_

Victor focused on feeling confident, self-assured…hoping that his pride and faith in Yuuri's abilities shone through their connection as well.

 _You can do this Yuuri. Believe in yourself, in all the hard work you've put in. I'm here with you, every step of the way._

 **xxx**

 _I've got to focus. I can't let Victor down after all the effort we've made to get me ready. He gave up skating to be here, gave it up for me._ His fists clenched, heart beating so hard it felt like it might break free.

 _I can do this._ Yuuri let out a shuddering breath as he felt the tightness in his chest ease, a sense of warmth filling every inch of his body. He smiled slightly as he felt his mate's love wash any doubts away. Yuuri glanced over to where Victor was watching him and nodded in acknowledgment.

 _Thank you, Vitya._ He thought as he continued his warm-up, body more relaxed and tingling with expectation rather than fear.

The announcement that the warm-up time was ending came all too soon and Yuuri found himself standing before Victor at the boards once more to hand him his jacket. Victor's gaze raked downward, taking in the form-fitting costume. It was an ombre wash of green hues that started as a pale pastel at the mandarin collar and deepened to a nearly black shade of green at the hems. A smattering of small crystals spread across the chest and shoulders; a small half skirt at Yuuri's hip rounded out the look. Yuuri loved that it paid a small, but meaningful homage to one of his favorite costumes Victor had worn when he'd won Junior World's so many years ago.

"Perfect," Victor smiled as he set the jacket aside and reached up to gently smooth a strand of hair from Yuuri's face, subtly brushing his wrist against the marked scent gland peeking out from the top of the collar. Yuuri blushed at the hint of arousal and possessiveness that thrummed across the bond from Victor.

"You're terrible," Yuuri laughed quietly, unable to keep from smiling as he reached for a tissue and wiped his nose.

"I can't help it. You look amazing in that costume," Victor grinned and shrugged unapologetically. "Now, go out there and skate just like you do in practice."

"Yeah," Yuuri beamed and pushed away from the edge of the rink, making his way out to the center of the ice. _Just like in practice._

Three minutes later, Yuuri was breathing heavily, hand reaching to the sky in his ending position and wondering what had just happened as thundering applause filled his ears. He made his bows in a daze before heading to the side of the rink to meet Victor and receive his scores.

"Yuuri, that was great," Victor murmured, voice brimming with pride as he handed Yuuri his skate guards.

"I put a hand down on my salchow…and my triple on the second half of the combination turned into a double," Yuuri muttered as the whirlwind of his performance came rushing back and he began to criticize every detail. _I need to work on my salchow…God, I'm never going to hear the end of this from Yuri._

"There's room for improvement, but it was a solid start for your first competition. Not to mention you're now the first Omega to officially land a quad in competition," Victor replied with a proud grin as Yuuri took a tissue from the box he held.

"And now the scores for Yuuri Katsuki," the announcer's voice boomed out across the rink. "Short program score, 90.36."

It was a great score and a new personal best. Yuuri felt pretty good about it until he heard the low growl Victor let out next to him.

"Victor?" He asked questioningly as the Alpha forced a smile on his face.

"They underscored you," Victor replied through gritted teeth. "Your score should've been closer to 95, at a minimum."

"Are you sure you're not biased, coach?" Yuuri responded quietly, doubt seeping in once more.

"No," Victor mumbled as he gave Yuuri a hug and led him out of the main rink area, away from the prying eyes, ears, and cameras of the press. As soon as they were alone, he turned to Yuuri with frustration in his gaze.

"Mark and I talked about the possibility of skewed scoring from the judges due to lingering conflict amongst them regarding an Omega competing. We'll take a look at the final scorecard once it's available. If they try it again tomorrow we'll take it up with the JSF and the ISU," Victor explained. Yuuri nodded in understanding.

"For the free skate, I'd like you to work on really refining the program and skating solidly," Victor seemed thoughtful as they found a bench and Yuuri sat down to change out of his skates. "It might be a good idea to lower the jump difficulty to-"

"What?!"

"It's a pretty common thing for skaters to do early in the season. This way you can gradually increase the difficulty and plan to peak at the Grand Prix Final," Victor assured him. Yuuri scowled and focused on removing his skates.

"If I don't give it everything I have now, I might not even make it to the final," Yuuri countered as he pulled on his sneakers. "And what would be the point then? I can't hold back…"

Victor sighed heavily and sat next to him.

"I know it feels that way. Let's see how you feel tomorrow and make a decision then?" Victor took Yuuri's hand and squeezed it.

"Okay," Yuuri said as he finished tying his shoes so they could head back to watch the other skaters perform.

At the end of the day, Yuuri found himself with the top score amongst the four senior division skaters heading into the free skate despite Victor's grumbling about Yuuri being underscored. They made their way from the rink to head back to the hotel for the night and were confronted by a barrage of reporters. Unfortunately, these were the ones that were not approved for media coverage within the rink, so they tended to be more aggressive in their efforts to snag a story.

"Yuuri! How do you feel about making history today with that quad?"

"Mr. Nikiforov! What do you think about your Omega's score?"

"Will you be attending Kin Kuromizu's trial while in Japan?"

Yuuri could feel the anger spark inside his mate at the reporter's question about the priest. It had been in the back of their minds the entire time, even though they'd both attempted to ignore it.

"The police have my husband's statement," Victor replied curtly as they kept walking toward the town car waiting for them at the curb. "There is no need for us to-"

"Don't you want to see justice served for your Omega? Don't you care about protecting him?" The reporter interrupted. Victor stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to face the reporter with a smile full of teeth, like a shark ready to snap up its prey. The crowd fell silent as Victor stepped toward the now nervous reporter.

"We trust that the legal system in Japan will do its part to ensure he's locked behind bars for a very long time," Victor finally replied, eyes narrowing at the Beta reporter. "Besides, I think the ass-kicking my mate gave Mr. Kuromizu was proof enough that Yuuri doesn't need my protection from the likes of him."

Yuuri's hand shook as he pulled Victor away from the stunned horde of media hounds so they could slip into the car.

"Please put the partition up," Yuuri asked the driver, trying not to let his voice waver. As soon as it was closed, he climbed into Victor's lap and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck to hold him close. He hoped that it would calm the roiling emotions that flittered between them on both sides of the connection they shared.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Victor finally whispered, voice trailing off as he tightened his grip on Yuuri's body. He buried his face in the Omega's neck and breathed deeply of his scent. Victor's shoulders relaxed as he let out a shuddering sigh against the skin of Yuuri's throat. "I promise, I'll do better next time and stay calm. I won't let them get to me."

"I thought you did just fine. Those reporters were jerks," Yuuri assured him before placing a gentle kiss on Victor's lips. "I love how protective you are, Vitya."

"Really?" Victor asked hopefully, running his hands along Yuuri's body. The Omega nodded and kissed him again.

"Yeah, really," Yuuri nuzzled his cheek, eyes closing as his mate's scent filled his consciousness, soothing any residual anxiety.

They arrived at the back entrance of the hotel without incident and the evening passed quietly as they enjoyed a marginally healthy meal from room service and ended the night falling asleep in one another's arms as they watched a movie together.

 **xxx**

"Ready?" Victor asked as they walked into the rink the next day. Yuuri simply nodded. He'd felt wound tight since he'd woken that morning, the tension in his body was nearly a palpable thing as they made their way further inside. "Just remember, it's okay to change things and lower the difficulty if you feel you need to mid-program."

"Yeah…"

Warm up was rough, jumps shaky as anxiety bloomed in Yuuri's gut. The Omega went into the halls to stretch some more as the first skater started. Victor silently followed behind him and allowed Yuuri the quiet and space he needed to regain his peace of mind and focus.

 _I can do this. No one can take this away from me…not anymore._ Yuuri thought with determination as he jogged in place to keep his body warm and limber until his performance began _. I'm not the same person I was back then. Even if Victor wasn't here for me I'd fight back to ensure I could keep skating._

 _I'm stronger now._ Yuuri felt his heart swell with joy at the realization. _And I'll prove it at the Grand Prix Final, with a gold medal._

"Yuuri, it's time."

The Omega turned around to rejoin him. He felt steadied by Victor's presence at his side as the headed for the rink entrance. He glanced at Victor and felt excitement coursing through his veins. His Alpha paused at the door, leaning in for a brief kiss in the hallway as the current skater's music continued to play.

"You're going to be amazing," Victor murmured. Yuuri nodded, breathless as he saw the love that filled Victor's gaze. Yuuri licked his lips, taking in the familiar blend of Chanel lip balm and the taste of his mate on his tongue before he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Victor.

"You look stunning," Victor muttered as he ran his fingertips along the zippers and seams of the long-sleeved black top Yuuri wore. Its deconstructed design fit close to his lithe form while still leaving a full range of motion for the skater. The uneven hemlines, with added strips and lengths of fabric, created a wonderful bit of extra movement as Yuuri skated. They'd paired the top with simple black pants to match.

"I still can't believe your costumer was able to knock this out in time," Yuuri replied happily, face growing warm under Victor's heated gaze. He shyly glanced away, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Victor as the Alpha touched his cheek with wide eyes and scented the air.

"Yuuri…" The Alpha mumbled worriedly as he brought his hands to the collar of Yuuri's top and leaned in closer, pulling back the fabric a bit and letting out a soft sound of surprise.

"Victor, what is it?" Yuuri asked, panic clear in his voice. "Is something wrong with my costume?"

"No, it's not that," Victor reached into the bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out two scent inhibiting patches they kept there in case of emergency.

"I think you're in pre-heat, moya lyubov," Victor explained as he peeled the backing of the patches away and quickly applied them to each gland before smoothing his collar back in place.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri muttered in disbelief. "My heat doesn't start until next week…I've never had an early heat."

"It could be the stress or the change in your routine over the last couple of months, not to mention being mated now," Victor replied as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and patted gently at the sheen of sweat on Yuuri's brow. The last strains of the skater finishing up on the ice filled the air as the evidence of Yuuri's approaching heat grew all too clear. "Your body has changed considerably. You've put on more muscle, lost weight…"

"But you can't smell me, right? With the scent patches in place?" Yuuri asked as his hand instinctively moved to his throat.

"No, it was very subtle so far. I don't think anyone else would've noticed," Victor assured him. "Are you sure you feel up to competing? Maybe you should lower the jump difficulty-"

"Absolutely not," Yuuri replied firmly as he turned once more to head out to the rink. "I'm not letting _this_ influence my skating…not anymore."

Somehow, he managed to make it through his free skate, even though he struggled through his jumps. He was thankful that he didn't fall completely, but he was still frustrated at the two-footed and wobbly landings sprinkled throughout the routine. Yuuri cursed his biology as he misjudged his last jumping pass and nearly slammed his face into the rink wall.

 _Just need to get through this last spin._ Yuuri told himself. _Then we can go to Hasetsu for my heat._

They'd already planned to do so anyway given the timing of his upcoming heat and the familiar comfort of the heat den at the rental house. Besides that, Yuuri had been concerned that it would raise questions if he went into heat in Russia where he was supposedly on suppressants. He didn't want to take a chance that anyone would discover they'd been giving them to Yuri. He was confident that in a small town like Hasetsu, no one would question what they were up to if they disappeared for a week.

Yuuri made his bows before quickly heading to the edge of the rink where Victor enveloped him in a hug. Yuuri knew without being told that his cheeks were bright pink as Victor gave his heated face a concerned once over.

"It's going to be okay," Victor assured him as he felt Yuuri's fear through the bond, terror mounting that he'd messed it all up. "Even with deductions on the jump elements, your base value is far higher than any of the other skaters."

"And now the scores for Yuuri Katsuki," the announcer's voice boomed out across the rink. "Free program score, 160.20. His combined score is 250.56. He is in first place."

"Still a bit underscored," Victor murmured thoughtfully as he pulled Yuuri close.

"I'll have to do better next time," Yuuri whispered, ignoring the sound of cameras clicking as the nearby reporters took their pictures. He buried his face against Victor's shoulder, thankful that he could blame his flushed cheeks on the performance he'd just completed.

"Your unwavering determination is inspiring," Victor chuckled as he leaned back to smile at him. "Let's get the ceremony and interviews out of the way so we can head home to Hasetsu."

"Yeah," Yuuri replied as a shiver of anticipation ran through his body, thinking of just what they'd be doing once they got there. "Let's go home."


	33. Taking Care

Victor hurried downstairs with two pillows under each arm. He couldn't resist the urge to check the deadbolts on the front door for the tenth time as he passed it by. His protective provider instincts were at an all-time high, growing throughout the day as Yuuri's scent had become stronger. Every cell of his body was screaming at him to keep his mate safe. Memories of what had happened right before Yuuri's last heat kept replaying in his mind, causing him to growl every so often.

 _No one is taking him again. My Yuuri, my Omega._ Victor glared suspiciously out the windows as he strode ahead to the heat room, on alert for any sign of danger to his husband. The empty street did little to mollify him. _They're probably hiding in the trees or bushes, just waiting for me to let down my guard._

A little boy sped by on his bike and Victor snarled. It was ridiculous enough of a reaction to snap him out of the aggressive headspace he was caught in.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together Nikiforov!_ Victor berated himself as he reached the heat room and went inside. Yuuri immediately let out an eager noise and made grabby hands for the pillows Victor held. The needy sound went straight to the Alpha's groin, desire flaring through his body as Yuuri began to arrange the new pillows in his nest, oblivious to the effect on his mate.

Victor took a deep breath and soaked in the heavenly aroma of Yuuri's scent. It calmed and focused him, helping Victor relax with the knowledge that Yuuri was safe and sound. He threw all the bolts on the door and made sure it was secure before joining him.

"This is a spectacular nest, pryanichek," Victor murmured as he reached out to brush the back of his hand against the warmth of Yuuri's bright pink cheeks. The Omega's skin glistened slightly with a sheen of sweat that had developed over the last hour or so. He'd long since discarded his robe as he'd fussed with the nest, asking Victor twice for more pillows and blankets to make it just right.

"Really?" Yuuri smiled dazedly, eyes glossing over as he laid down and pulled Victor close. "I wanted it to be perfect," Yuuri explained with a soft yawn, burrowing closer against Victor. The scent of happy, content Omega was heavy in the air as they drifted off to sleep. Victor wasn't sure how much time passed, but when he woke again it was to the feeling of Yuuri's lips wrapped around him as he hungrily swallowed the Alpha's length down his throat.

"Yuuri, come here, let me get you ready." Victor guided Yuuri's body so the Omega was on top of him, facing his groin. It provided Victor the perfect opportunity to finger his slick-drenched hole open. Victor slid a single digit inside and found that his mate accepted it eagerly, hips pressing back to ask for more. Victor slipped a second and soon a third in, hand covered in slick as he prepared Yuuri.

"Vitya…" Yuuri whined softly sitting up to look over his shoulder at the Alpha. "I need you."

As soon as Victor's fingers slid from his clenching hole, Yuuri shuffled forward without another word and sunk down on Victor's cock. The sudden hot, plush grip of Yuuri's body elicited a low groan from Victor. As Yuuri continued his descent, Victor reached out to grab the other man's waist. His control was barely hanging on and the touch of Yuuri's warm skin beneath his fingertips helped anchor him. He let out a shuddering breath as Yuuri circled his hips, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

"Yuuri, you feel so good," Victor bit his lower lip as he watched his soaked length plunge into Yuuri's body again and again. Victor thrust up to meet Yuuri half-way. His hips slapped wetly against Yuuri's ass in a staccato rhythm; an intimate dance meant for just the two of them.

Victor groaned as his knot begin to swell, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Yuuri's fingers wrapped around his own straining length, bucking and whimpering as he stroked himself toward completion.

"God, yes…Vitya!" Yuuri cried out, slamming his hips down hard and grinding in circles as he pulsed around Victor's growing knot. The Alpha was stunned and breathless as his orgasm coursed through him, easily coaxed from his body by Yuuri's climax. His hips hitched upward as he sought to bury himself even deeper inside, knot squeezed and milked of every drop he could give his mate. Yuuri let out a relieved sigh, momentarily sated as he lay back on Victor's chest. The Alpha carefully rolled them on their sides so they could comfortably wait for his knot to go down or Yuuri's next wave of heat hit.

Whichever came first.

 **xxx**

"Victor?" Yuuri mumbled sleepily. "Is there any leftover katsudon?"

"Yes! Your mother made extra," Victor set aside his laptop and bounded up off the bed to get it. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Yuuri yawned, letting his body sink ever deeper into the fluffy pillows of their bed.

His heat had lasted just under four days this time and the Omega was pleased to say that all the training he'd done for competition had paid off in a way he'd never expected. His muscles were nowhere near as sore or fatigued as they had been after their first heat together.

 _I need to get back out on the ice, stay in top shape so I'm ready if I qualify for the Grand Prix Series._ Yuuri glanced over at Victor's open laptop, the large ISU logo was the only thing clearly visible without his glasses on. He reached out and tugged it on his lap in curiosity. He zoomed in further to make the text of Mark's email large enough for him to read. A disbelieving smile spread across his face as he finally managed to make out the blurred words.

"I did it," Yuuri breathed out, eyes filling with tears as he let out a giddy laugh. He had been assigned to open slots for the Cup of China and Rostelecom Cup. Yuuri knew that he still had a long road ahead of him, but this was a sign that he was on the right course.

"I'm so proud of you," Victor murmured, a broad smile on his face as he walked into the room and sat on Yuuri's side of the bed. "Couldn't have asked for a better schedule either."

Yuuri nodded in agreement and set the laptop aside as Victor placed the bowl of steaming food on the nightstand. The Alpha helped his mate sit up a bit more, fluffing his pillows and leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Thank you for believing in me," Yuuri reached for Victor's free hand as the older man picked up the bowl with the other.

"Always," Victor whispered as he squeezed his hand.

"Let's visit the temple tomorrow," Yuuri suggested excitedly as Victor began to stir the food around.

"Yuuri, I don't think you'll be quite ready for that by then," Victor replied worriedly.

"It'll be fine," Yuuri assured him. Victor frowned and put the bowl in Yuuri's lap.

"Okay...well, if you can lift this and feed yourself, I'll agree with you."

"No problem," Yuuri replied as he picked it up. He lifted it about six inches before he felt like his arms were going to give out and his hands started to shake. Yuuri pouted as he set down the bowl with a huff. "Fine, I see what you mean."

"Don't worry," Victor smiled sympathetically as he picked up the bowl once more. "I bet the day after tomorrow we'll be able to make a short outing. In the meantime, it's important that you take the time to rest so that you can return to training without injuring yourself. You have a little over a month to prepare for the Cup of China and-"

"Alright, alright…I get it, coach," Yuuri interrupted with an amused smile as Victor steered a piece of pork into his mouth.

"I like taking care of you," Victor murmured, a soft smile on his face as he held up another bite.

"I like it, too," Yuuri replied shyly.

 **xxx**

In the end, Yuuri decided to wait two more days before they left the house. He may have had an ulterior motive besides wanting to make sure that he had the strength and energy to do so without exhausting himself.

It was such a wonderful feeling to bask in Victor's attentive care after they'd been so focused on training for the last couple of months. Victor had always tended to dote upon him, but it was as if the behavior had been turned up a couple notches post heat. Yuuri knew that they wouldn't have the opportunity to indulge in quiet moments of rest in the next few months as competitions got further underway.

"This is nice," Yuuri turned his face upward, soaking in the sun and fresh air as they walked to the temple together. Victor let out a happy sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's a beautiful d-" Victor stopped in his tracks and pulled Yuuri back as they started to turn the corner. "Damn it."

Yuuri peered around the corner with his mate to see a couple of paparazzi camped out in front of the temple. Yuuri grinned and tugged on Victor's hand, leading him back the way they'd come.

"I know another way in," Yuuri explained as they made their way down a small maze of alleys between buildings until they reached an unimpressive, but sturdy looking gate with a secure coded lock. Yuuri was pleased to find that his code still worked as he punched it in and the door swung open.

"Yuuri, you're so sneaky!" Victor teased as they shut it behind them and made their way along a shaded pathway.

"How do you think I snuck out of here to practice all those years?" Yuuri asked playfully as they hurried along to the main building's back entrance. He couldn't wait to see his family and give each of them a big hug.

"Hey bro!" Mari called out as they peeked into the kitchen. She smiled, a tray of food in her hands. "We're just finishing serving lunch and I think there are a few people in the dining area that would love to see you."

"I'll be right back," Yuuri told Victor as he followed Mari to the other room.

"Yuuri!" Sakura squealed excitedly as soon as he walked in the door, jumping up from her seat and running over to give him a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too," Yuuri grinned. "Did you grow?"

"Yes, about an inch since the last time the doctor measured me," she proudly replied, taking a step back and straightening to her full 5'1" height to show him.

"I see…practically a giant now, little cherry blossom," Yuuri teased as he led her back to her seat to finish her meal. She pouted playfully and gently elbowed the other Omega.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get!" She replied with a shrug as she picked up her chopsticks. "So, are you staying long?"

"Just a little while to visit, then I need to head back to train in Saint Petersburg," he explained.

"Will we see you again before you go back to Russia?" She asked with a small, hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course," Yuuri assured her with a gentle pat on her back before he turned to leave the room. "I'll make sure to find you before then."

Yuuri made his way back to the kitchen with a smile on his face that only grew bigger at the sight of Victor next to his mother in front of the stove. He was stirring a sauce in one of the pots while she put a pan in the oven. Yuuri hung back in the doorway, watching as she checked to see how Victor was doing and nodded in approval.

"Good job, Vicchan. We'll have you making katsudon for Yuuri in no time!" His mother exclaimed. Yuuri chuckled as he came to join them.

"I've already gained back the weight I lost during my heat thanks to the katsudon you sent over," Yuuri informed her. "No more for me until I've won some competitions."

"Exactly! I'm sure you'll be eating lots of katsudon this season!" She replied with a proud smile on her face.

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Victor chimed in with a burst of laughter.

 **xxx**

They spent a quiet afternoon with Yuuri's family. It was a fairly light chore day for the Yutopia caretakers, so they had more time than usual to enjoy one another's company. After dinner was served and all the Omegas had gone back to their living areas for the evening, they ate together as a family. Victor and Yuuri offered to help clean the kitchen, but were shooed away by the three Katsukis'.

"But-"

"No buts," Toshiya interrupted with a smile. "Why don't you two enjoy the hot spring in the Alpha quarters. There are no guests staying there right now, so you won't be disturbing anyone."

"That actually sounds really good. Thanks Dad," Yuuri replied gratefully. His body was still a little weak and he knew from experience that the mineral baths were amazing when it came to rejuvenating sore limbs and muscles.

"Of course! I know it's helped after your heats in the past and we don't have anyone scheduled to visit for another week or two," Toshiyo assured them. "So, feel free to come over and have a soak anytime if you think it will help."

"Thank you so much!" Victor replied as he grabbed Yuuri's hand and they headed from the room.

 _"No sex in the onsen, little bro!"_ Mari yelled after them in Japanese, eliciting amused laughter from their parents. Yuuri mentally facepalmed as his cheeks turned bright pink.

"What did your sister say?" Victor asked as they walked toward the Alpha quarters. Victor smirked at the expression on Yuuri's face. "Do I even want to know?"

"No!" Yuuri squeaked out in embarrassment.

"I think I recognized the word for se-"

"Nope! Absolutely not!" Yuuri hurried on ahead, leaving his laughing husband scrambling to catch up to his retreating form.

"But Yuuri!" Victor pouted as he chased him into the washroom. Yuuri grinned and tossed a towel at him from one of the shelves.

"Undress and we can help wash each other before we get in, okay?" Yuuri suggested. Victor's jaw dropped as Yuuri began to strip down before him. His gaze possessively roamed over every inch of skin that Yuuri revealed.

"Hello? Earth to Victor?" Yuuri called out, startling the Alpha from his daze.

"Right, sorry," Victor replied apologetically as he immediately began to shed his clothing. "I was a little, uh…distracted."

"I could tell," Yuuri teased. He took their clothes after they'd both undressed and put them in the nearby cubbies before gesturing to a wooden stool at one of the wash stations for Victor to sit down.

Throughout Yuuri's life, washing and bathing in the onsen had been an ingrained part of everyone's routine, but doing this with Victor felt so…intimate. As Yuuri helped Victor wash his back and shampoo his hair, a joyous warmth spread through his body. He found it deeply satisfying to take care of his mate in such a manner.

"My turn?" Victor asked with a pleased smile, glancing over his shoulder at the Omega after he'd been rinsed off. Yuuri nodded shyly and traded places with Victor on the stool, washing the rest of his body while Victor took care of cleaning his back. Yuuri sighed contentedly as Victor's hands moved to his hair, strong fingers massaging his scalp.

"That's nice," Yuuri whispered, as Victor rinsed his hair and body with clean water. The Alpha placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's shoulder, and then another, laying a trail of kisses all the way up Yuuri's neck. Victor nuzzled the bond mark on Yuuri's throat and the younger man couldn't help the happy, little mewl he let out in response.

"Ready to go in?" Victor asked. Yuuri opened heavy-lidded eyes and nodded, letting Victor help him to his feet. Their fingers entwined as they walked out to the hot spring and Yuuri felt the love in his heart reflected back from Victor across the bond they shared. As they sat down in the steaming water, Yuuri leaned against his mate, shoulder to shoulder as they continued to hold hands.

It was the quiet and soothing remedy that Yuuri hadn't known he needed. It was the perfect thing to counteract the stress of recent weeks with the paparazzi and last-minute competition preparation. The familiar smell of the onsen and the presence of his husband at his side made all his worries fade to nothing, dispersing like the steam that rose from the water around them.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Yuuri murmured as he leaned his head back on the edge of the hot spring.

"How about until the Cup of China?"

"Huh?" Yuuri lifted his head and turned toward his mate. Victor simply smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Yuuri's damp strands.

"There _is_ a rink here, after all," Victor replied with a grin. "And I've heard that a world-class figure skater did a lot of his training there in the past, so that's good enough for me."

"Really?" Yuuri asked hopefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, well I do have to learn to make katsudon from your mother before your next win after all," Victor beamed happily. "Plus, it does seem a bit calmer here compared to Saint Petersburg in regard to the media."

"Okay, but we'll have to go back after China," Yuuri explained. "I need to refill my suppressant prescription and give it to Yurio."

"It'll work out perfectly," Victor replied with a nod of agreement.

"Thank you for suggesting this Victor," Yuuri murmured as he leaned in to kiss his husband. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened and Yuuri's arms were wrapped around Victor's neck, pulling him ever closer.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Yuuri," Victor breathed out as their lips parted, eyes filled with desire as he looked at the Omega and pouted slightly. "Is there really no sex in the onsen?"

"What?! You understood that?" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Of course," Victor proudly declared. "It was in the must-know Japanese phrase book that Chris sent me as a wedding gift."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him at the Cup of China," Yuuri muttered thoughtfully as he recalled the kind and affectionate Alpha he'd skated against in juniors.

"Me too, it'll be fun for both of us to catch up with him," Victor replied as he stole another kiss from Yuuri, and another, and…

"There might be a rule about no sex in the onsen," Yuuri murmured softly against Victor's lips. "But there isn't one against making out."

Yuuri climbed into Victor's lap with a smirk. Victor groaned as he slid his arms around Yuuri's body, holding him close.

"You're going to drive me crazy, pryanichek," Victor mumbled as he began to kiss and nibble along Yuuri's neck. The younger man's head fell back with a happy sigh as he gazed up into the clear, starry sky and lost himself in the touch of his mate's hands upon his body.


End file.
